Boys over Roses
by Nbjbrownie
Summary: Rose is a poor girl working in her family's laundry. She deliver's a school uniform to a student and end up saving him, casuing a big fuss in Russia, she's forced to attend Russia high AKA hellhole and meets F4 of the most handsome, spoiled and riches guys in Russia! Will she survive in this school? Or end up like the student she saved? Click on the story to find out ;P
1. Laundry delivery went wrong

**I don't own any of the characters so far!**

**This is based on boys over flowers a Korean series!**

**I only own Sebastian and Jason in this chappie!**

**Chapter 1**

Rose was riding her bicycle delivering the clothes form her father's laundry. Her father has dropped out of high school with her mom for not having enough money to pay for school. They then met when they were working in a restaurant and they fell in love. Rose has always known that she wouldn't go to college from the money it caused, but she believed that she could be a professional swimmer. Unfortunately her dream vanished. When her school decided to close the swimming pool and build more classes.

As Rose was riding through the town, delivering the laundry clothes. A car passed by her. It was a BMW 2011 edition. She felt a pang of jealousy, but when she remembers what her parents went through to pay for her school. She smiles happily. It doesn't matter if you don't have a future education. What matter most is to have a family that loves you for who you are. She would always remind herself.

In another place, which is Russia high, known as the best school in the entire world to be exact. Russia high isn't only a high school. It also has kindergarten, elementary school, middle school, high school, collage with all of the specialties a person would think of, a big shopping mall, a business company and last a plane company.

Reed was walking towards his locker room, thinking of how he would survive this hellhole. It was all because of F4. The four richest, spoiled and well educated students in Russia high.

One of them is a leader of a gang that is 15 generations old, which has a big effect in the social life. He also owns a lot of shopping malls in famous places in the world. His name is Mason Ashford, orange spiky hair, grey, dangerous eyes, owns a black karate belt and he's known as the number one player.

The second F4 member is Christian Ozera. He is a famous young artist. He also owns a museum of arts. He is inspired among famous artist all around the world. He has black jet spiky hair, blue striking eyes, a dazzling smile and is an absolute player.

The third member's name is Adrian Ivashkov. He is known as the grandson of the last president. Both of his parents died in a car accident that he survived in. even with the tragedy of losing both of his loved parents Adrian Ivashkov was the youngest musician. He can play anything. His talent was the main reason of his wealth. He has light brown hair that he always style it in a messy, sexy way, he has green perfect eyes, hot body, angelic smile and a kind heart.

The last member of the F4 known as the leader is Dimitri Belikov. Dimitri Belikov is the most gorgeous guy known in Russia. Every girl would die to be with him. He is also a very rude person. He has his own fashion clothes. Every guy would try to be like him, cause after all he always gets the girls. His parents own the business of Russia high. He has dark brown hair that changes to a shade of gold when the sun hit's it, he has hazel, big eyes, the perfect body, a smile that would make you faint or die a happy person.

Reed never knew why Dimitri set his eyes on him. He always thought that he would give up in bugging him, but all of that was thrown away, when he opened his locker and found the disastrous red card hanging in his locker.

The red card is an F4 rule system. When any member of the student body has this card, they would be a target to the whole school. Reed swallowed hard. He had never felt this scared before. He looked behind him and saw all the student body standing behind him. His shoulders slumped. He had never felt so helpless before. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head towards the person and found Jesse Zeclose.

Jesse started to tsk shaking his head. Reed looked at Jesse with scared eyes, knowing very well what would come next.

"Well well well what do we have here? A red card! Poor Reed you know what we have to do with you? Right?" Reed nodded his head and hung his head low. Then he felt a fist hitting the back of his head. The other male students started to hit him. He put both of his hands on his head, trying to fight the pain.

Rose reached Russia high and was mesmerized with the beauty of the buildings. Passing students laughed, while pointing at her. Rose just shrugged her shoulders. The way rich people treat her doesn't affect her. She is too mature to care. The only important thing is to have food on the table. Rose never wished to have another family; because she knew that if she was a rich snob. She would never know the real beauty of life.

She reached the security small room, which is in front of the school's gate. The security guy opened the window and waved at her to come closer. She came closer and looked at him. He was an old man with a white beard.

"Why are you here?" he asked. Rose swallowed. Wow so rude!

"I'm here to deliver a laundry for a student here" she said politely. He looked at her with an open mouth then nodded his head in disbelieve. Seriously thought Rose hasn't he seen a girl riding a bicycle with laundry clothes hanging behind her? Rose ignored him and went inside the school's ground. She was speechless. They had everything. They had horses, golf cars, four-wheel motorbike and all the new addition fast cars. This time it was her turn to look at them with her mouth open.

The only thing left was a damn helicopter. Just in time a helicopter passed. Rose eyes widen. Who the hell is in that helicopter? Little did she know that the person in that helicopter is Dimitri Belikov A.K.A leader of the F4?

She finally stopped gapping at the helicopter and started to move towards the main building. Rose ignored the stares. She finally reached the main building and what she saw made her mouth hit the ground. There was a large set of stairs. The building was in a brownish color. The building looked luxurious. Damn! Rose cursed in her head. How much would that building cause? She parked her bicycle next to the set of stairs. She took out an iron lock for the bicycle, but stopped when she noticed that her bicycle causes less than one of the shoes the students were wearing.

Students walked past her with a look of disgust in there face. Oh please! Thought Rose. It's not like they're royal or something. She walked upstairs with her head high. She won't let those spoiled kids break her. She is happy with the way she lives.

When she entered the hallway. She couldn't help, but stare at it for a long time. It was beautiful. It took her breath away. She wished she could attend this school, but then she wouldn't know the real beauty of life.

She followed the students, while holding the laundry clothes. She wanted to deliver it to a student in this school. She walked in a big room that was filled with tables and chairs. She saw from far a long line with men wearing white chief suits. She walked closer and saw all of the food known to mankind. From Asian to Arab's food, which had a smell that made her swallow with an ekk… sound. Everywhere beautiful girls and handsome guys ate their lunch, while she stood there like a homeless person, rubbing her complaining stomach and pouting.

Suddenly came a student from the door. He was panting like he was running a mile. He had sweat falling from his forehead. Rose titled her head to the side feeling concerned for the boy.

"EVERYBODY REED LAZAR IS ABOUT TO JUMP FROM THE SCHOOL'S BUILDING" He shouted, while throwing a fist in the air. It looked like he's happy about a person called Reed Lazar..WAIT! That's the person I need to deliver the laundry to thought Rose. Massive of students ran past her holding their phones, while texting someone, probably their friends.

Rose rushed after them worried and anxious of what might really happen.

Reed never understood the fact of why he was born in this world. He was standing at the edge of the building thinking of what went wrong to get him in this position right now.

He was a strong person and well respected in his last school. Why did his parents transform him to this school? He never understood. At the edge of the school's building he saw a lot of people standing their laughing and taking pictures of him. He felt like he was worthless.

He looked at them all especially a laughing Jesse and Ralf. Known as Dimitri's puppies. They would do anything Dimitri wants. He glared at them and shouted.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?" he threw his hands in the air. Blood fell from the side of his face. His body was filled with wounds and bruises. Everyone laughed and pointed at him.

He gave them one last hatful look and shouted. "THEN I'LL DO IT" he closed his eyes thinking of the other world his about to discover. When suddenly a shout coming from a girl made him stop in his track and look at her with confusion.

Rose felt like her lungs would burst from running those set of stairs to reach up. She was still holding the laundry, while breathing hard. She shouted at the guy standing at the edge of the building.

"STOP" to gain the customer's attention. He looked at her with a look filled with confusion and the other student population. She felt all the eyes on her, which made her feel uneasy inside, but she faked a polite smile for her customer called Reed and said.

"I'm here to deliver your school uniform, I hope I wasn't late," she said waiting for him to say something, but he didn't say a word. She felt the tension in the air and wanted to get out of this school as fast as she could.

"The delivery is 20 dollars plus the laundry payment," she said smiling politely to the mouth open customer, who's surprisingly still standing at the edge of the school's building. Hmm. Rose thought maybe it's a prank they do in this school.

The customer didn't answer, so she thought that he was too embarrassed to tell her that he can't afford it, so she lowered the price.

"Okay I'll make it 10 dollars," she said with an okay thumb up. Still the customer didn't replay. She sighed thinking of the lecture her father would give her for giving another customer a discount, but she couldn't help it.

The customer still didn't answer she felt her cheeks go red from embarrassment. She should have lowered the price. She cursed herself in her head and said, while ignoring the fact that her father would kill her when she gets home.

"Okay, okay" she said while raising both of her hands up in surrender. "I'll make it 15 dollars okay" the customer smiled with white perfect teeth that had blood in it. Her eyes widen in shock. Why is there blood in his teeth? She thought.

"You could send it to my house when I die" he said, while edging closer. Rose gasped in shook. She blinked not understanding why her customer would kill himself.

"WHAT, yo-you're going to jum-mp" she stuttered from the shock. The customer nodded his head with a sad look. He looked away concentrating, when she asked him something that made him look at her, with sadness in his gorgeous blue eyes, that she just noticed.

"But, why, you have a great school and a bright future that a lot! Of people would wish for" she said, looking at him, while feeling more confused. The customer laughed without humor and said.

"This isn't a school, this is hell" Rose looked more closely at her customer and noticed his face was filled with blood in the side. His clothes were filled with blood. She suddenly felt her blood boil. She would never let this happen to her or her friends and surely not her customer.

"How could you let them do this to you, if I were in your place I would punch them and kick their sorry asses" Rose said while pretending to punch someone and then biting on her fists. The customer laughed a joyful laugh. He stared at the people around him and then looked back at her.

"Your friends are lucky to have a friend like you" he complemented. Rose felt her cheeks heat up. Then he looked away from her and took a deep breath, getting ready to jump.

Rose tilted her head to the side, when she realized that he's about to jump. He ducked and that's when she ran like nothing before. She ran while screaming like a maniac.

"NOO! CUSTOMER STOOOP!" and held him by the back of his button up white shirt. She was shaking her head from right to left, while holding on him with a death grip. Her long darkish hair was swinging back and forth.

Everywhere people started to take picture of Rose. Pictures that turned to be big headlines in newspapers, that then made a huge fuss in Russia of how wrong the system is in the Russia high.

In a far place sitting in her office was Olena Belikov AKA the principle of Russia high. She was holding one of the hundreds of newspaper with a picture of a poor girl helping one of her suicidal students. She gritted her teeth with anger of the fuss the people are doing.

She hated it. It always ruins the school's reputation. The worst part was that they were talking about her only son Dimitri. That he was responsible for everything. Olena loathed it. She wanted the rumors to stop, even when she knew that Dimitri has a thing to do with this.

She looked up from the newspaper and looked at her advisor Sebastian Dunford her advisor AKA known as the person that would deal with her dirty work.

"How could you let them bad mouth Dimitri?" she asked him, like it's his problem this whole mess has happen. Sebastian lowered his head and said with gritted teeth.

"I'm so sorry Mam," and then raised his head to look at her sharp, piercing glare.

"I want you to fix this, find out where she lives and let her attend this school by free, just to shut the peoples mouth" she said, then waived her hand in dismiss. Sebastian nodded his head and then bowed in respect, he gave her his back and walked out of her office.

Rose was walking in the street till she reached her house. She has always loved to walk in Russia's street. The weather is freezing cold, but the sky looked always beautiful, making her freezing out in the street worth the cold.

She reached her house and took out her key from her backpack and unlocked the door. Not noticing 10 BMW cars standing in front of the house. When she walked in. she was ready for the lecture her parents will tell her when suddenly. She saw a stranger in the house. He was wearing a black suit and had orange hair similar to her mother's hair color.

He looked in his thirties. He had a strong aura surrounding him, making him look strong and capable of doing anything. She nodded at him in respect. He nodded back and smiled a kind smile.

She was confused a bit. Her mother jumped from the living room sofa and said.

"Oh honey we heard about you saving the student in Russia high and we are so proud of you" she hugged Rose, which was strange, cause my mother is not a softie person. Rose raised one of her eyebrows in suspicion, causing her father and little brother Jason to jump from the sofa and walk towards her. Rose frowned. Why are they acting like this? She thought.

"Oh yes Rose we are and guess what the kind principle would give you for return" her father said to Rose, while hiding something from behind his back and Jason's. Rose was afraid they would shoot her or something, cause really the never act like this.

Suddenly they took out Russia high uniform behind their backs. It was a short dark blue skirt that looked like a designer's clothes plus a while button up shirt, dark blue jacket and a dark blue tie.

"You're going to attend the school for free," said her little annoying brother Jason, while swaying the skirt back and forth, following him was her father. They looked so happy Rose thought, but then snapped out of it. When she remembered what happened to her poor costumer and said.

"No thank you I'm happy where I am" while looking at the guy. The guy looked shocked at her refusal. Suddenly her mother put her hand on Rose's mouth and said.

"Mr. Dunford please excuse us for a moment" and she pulled Rose towards a far corner in their little living room. "Are you crazy" spat Janie Hathaway. "This is one life opportunity," she said, while glaring at Rose. Rose glared at her mother and spat back.

"I'm not going to that hellhole" and walked away, but was stopped half way, when her mother pulled her by the jacket she was wearing towards her.

"You are not going to take this amazing opportunity away, because of your selfishness, look at your father and little brother, look how happy they are" she pointed towards a happy half standing half dancing Abe and Jason. Rose sighed and said.

"Sorry mother, but I'm not going" she looked at the guy and said. "That's my last decision I'm no….." and she was cut off by her mother clamping her mouth shut and her father holding her hands.

Rose started to struggle from her fathers grip. Her father suddenly switched. He was clamping her mouth shut and Jason was holding her back. Her mother walked towards the guy and said.

"She accepts" Rose started to mutter curses, but nothing comes out, but "mhh" voices. Rose saw the guy's eyes shine in amusement and he nodded at her mother and walked away.

When he got out her father took his hand off and she screamed. "I'M NOT GOING" her mother was sitting on the sofa staring at her fingernails. "Yes you are" and then Jason jumped in front of his sister, while hugging the skirt with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh sis I was never proud to be your brother until now" his eyes shone in adoration. Rose made a sound of disgust and said.

"Whatever you try to do to try to make me go won't change anything, because I'm not going" and walked inside her small bedroom and closed her door shut with a bang.

_Oh fuck I'm going to that hellhole! _Rose thought miserably.

**Team Dimitri, you won and now hope you enjoyed the first chappie!**

**Review and don't disappoint me ;)**


	2. Russia High

**I don't own any of the characters so far!** **This is based on boys over flowers a Korean series!**

**I only own Sebastian and Jason in this chappie!**

**Chapter 2**

_Previously on Boys Over Roses_

_"Oh sis I was never proud to be your brother until now" his eyes shone in adoration. Rose made a sound of disgust and said._

_"Whatever you try to do to try to make me go won't change anything, because I'm not going" and walked inside her small bedroom and closed her door shut with a bang._

_Oh fuck I'm going to that hellhole! __Rose thought miserably._

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

I can't believe I'm going to that hellhole. This is so freaking not fair. What did I do to deserve this?

NOTHING!

We passed the security guy, whose staring at the car with shock. Seriously haven't they seen a laundry van before?

We passed many students that were on different type of transportation. I can easily notice the groups. They are six types of groups.

First we have on the left. The cheerleaders with their pompoms and mini skirts, with the way they're staring at me I'm sure I've already made an impression and trust me it's not good.

Second on the right there are the musicians each holding their own instrument. They have a big space for them. The way they're playing with each other and the green trees behind them. It is so clear that that is their territory.

Third riding the horses in front of us. Big horses that looked shiny. The girls and boys were wearing luxurious clothes each one of them was wearing a different color. The girls had long hair that moved up and down. The boys had perfect hairstyle.

Fourth just honked a horn. They were dozens of fast cars. I was gaping and so was my Father. We started at each other with opened mouths. The cars were beautiful. I was speechless.

Fifth are the team members doing a warm up. They were different type of sports. There is baseball, basketball, football, soccer, tennis and a lot more. Its like they have all the sports in the world. So basically they are athletes.

Sixth are super smart kids. They are not the geeks type. They are like the populars at school, more popular than the athletics and that's a shock.

We finally stopped in front of a lot of sets of large wooden doors. My Father insists that I don't move a muscle. I stayed sitting in the car feeling anxious.

Its not like I have to worry about the clothes, because there is a uniform we have to wear.

My Father appeared in front of my door window. He wanted to pretend like he's my chaperon. When it's clear that it won't work.

My Father opened the door and I got out shaking my head at him with a disapproval look. He ignored me and wished me good luck. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the big door.

I stared at it for a while. Then took a deep breath. This is it the school that every teenager wants to go to. Little did I know that what's coming is going to be a pain in the ass.

**Dimitri POV**

"Sir you're going to be very late to school," said Jameson.

Jameson is responsible of every single thing I do. My mother purposely arranged that. I rolled my eyes at that.

"Oh please Jameson it's not like their going to start without me" I said matter of fact.

Jameson shook his head in disapproval and walked out of my room. I looked at the two suits on the bed.

Should I wear the grey one? Or the dark blue one?

I'll wear the dark blue one. It looks close to the school uniform color for the teachers and yes the teachers wear uniforms too.

I don't like wearing the student's uniform. Really it is like we are all equal and trust me. Me Dimitri Belikov is not like anyone.

It is not like their gonna tell me not to, because after all my family owns this school, which gives me the green light to do whatever I want to and when I say whatever I want I meant everything.

"Jameson I'm going to school by my new BMW" I shouted. I can hear him rolling his eyes from here.

"Yes Sir I'll arrange that now" he said.

**Rose POV**

Okay I am technically late for class, but seeing how everyone is walking slowly and comfortably. I guess being late for class isn't a problem.

I looked at the large hallway. The lockers were luxurious and big for one student. The students look really happy and proud.

I'm really confused why would a person want to commit suicide, but the way the students were laughing at him and pointing at him is making me doubt.

The school bell started to blare from large speakers. _Shit! _I don't even know where is my first class. I need to go to the school office and ask for a schedule and a map. If it's possible.

**Dimitri POV**

I arrived fashionably late and I like it. 3 fast cars parked next to mine. It was expected that all four of us would arrive late. I got out first from the car then three of them followed me.

This is all planned. I am the leader of F4 as they like to call us. I am the one that holds the decisions. I walked and they followed all of the students are standing in two lines. There in a space in the middle the only thing missing is a freaking red carpet.

I looked at my right and saw Mason grinning like a fool, he's so enjoying the attention. I looked at my left and saw Christian wearing an obvious smirk on his face. He winked at a near by girl making her gasp and blush like a fan.

Walking behind me is of course Adrian Ivashkov. I looked backwards and saw him looking at the people around us with calculating eyes. He's been like that since his parents died in a car accident.

His eyes landed on something that caught his interest. How did I know? It's the way his eyes suddenly sparkled. I quickly looked the way he's looking and found a new girl I haven't seen before.

She wasn't part of the crowd. She's in the main office. She was smiling at the receptionist. The clear glass shows her long hair. She looks familiar.

I looked away. I'll find out who she is after first period. I passed three girls. They were screaming and jumping from excitement. I just find girls easy to impress.

I looked at them and winked. They screamed louder and one of them looked like she'll faint in any moment. Mason pated my back and said.

"Looks like you've finally learned how to make a girl want to faint" I just laughed and shook my head at him.

When we finally passed the crowd we went to our first class, because my family owns this place. We made them put us in the same class. In each subject we share.

First period was Physics. I walked in following me the rest. Some of the students were already seated. Four chairs were in one row. I like to sit at the second chair, while Christian behind me.

Mason is behind Christian always flirting with the girls in class, while Adrian is in front of me. _Perfect!_ I thought.

I have the best view. I stood in front of the teacher's desk giving the white board my back. The teacher still didn't arrive not that it would stop me.

The guys sat on their chairs and gave me a thumb up. I looked at everyone and smiled saying.

"Hey everyone" the girls all hey back with giggles. They guys with respect. Suddenly I heard running footsteps coming towards the class. I turned my head towards the door and saw the girl. She was panting, while holding her chest like it's about to explode in any moment.

I turned my heard towards the guys and saw both Mason and Christian staring at the girl from up till down and with the way Mason grinned. I'm sure he set his eyes on this girl. With the way Christian groaned Mason called dips first.

What surprised me is how Adrian is staring at her. He looked clearly like he's enjoying himself, while the girls were glaring at the new girl with obvious jealousy.

Suddenly everyone's face was set in surprise and I hear the girl clearing her throat behind me. I turned around and saw her sticking her hand in front with a polite smile.

"Hello I am the new student Rose Hathway you must be Mr. Alto am I right?" I was speechless.

I stared at her with an opened mouth. Never in my life would I expect being mistaken as non other than Stan Alto and just in time walked in Stan with a smirk.

"Oh Miss Hathway I feel flattered that you would mistaken me as Mister Belikov"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think Dimitri would do?<strong>

**Do you think Rose will survive this school or as she would say hellhole?**

**Well you'll find out in the next chapter! ;)**

**Review pwease!**


	3. A New Friendship

**I don't any of the characters! Only Sebastian and Jason so far**

**This story's main idea is from boys before flowers a Korean series**

**But the rest are all mine, so please no stealing the idea or making a close version of this!**

**Chapter 3**

"_Previously on Boys Over Roses"_

_-Noura_

_I stared at her with an opened mouth. Never in my life would I expect being mistaken as non other than Stan Alto and just in time walked in Stan with a smirk._

"_Oh Miss Hathway I feel flattered that you would mistaken me as Mister Belikov"_

* * *

><p><em>Rose<em> let out a gasp. She turned her head towards Mr. Alto and then back at Dimitri. She looked at Dimitri's suit and then back at Alto's. They had similar color, but Dimitri's is more expensive looking.

She turned her head towards Dimitri and said with apology.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Belikov, I must have mistaken your class as Mr. Alto's" _Dimitri _was shocked that she still thinks he's a teacher here.

He took this as an opportunity to embarrass her. _How could she mistake me as Alto! _Thought Dimitri angrily.

"Apology not excepted Ms. Hathway now you need to be punished for making a huge mistake like that" I gave Alto a look that says _Say-Something-And-Your-Fired_ look. Alto swallowed and nodded his head.

_Rose_ started to sweat she didn't understand why Mr. Belikov would be so upset. She focused on his features and found herself questioning his age. He looked young and _handsome._ She pushed that thought and tried to apologize again.

"I'm so…." He cut her of by raising his hand in silence. she turned her head towards the students and was shocked to find them laughing at her.

The guy in front had light-brown hair that was styled in a messy way and He was staring at her with amusement. She couldn't help, but blush when his eyes met hers.

_Adrian_ was amused. _The new girl is going to have a hell of a day for mistaking Dimitri as a teacher_ he thought. He didn't blame her really after all Dimitri was wearing a suit that was slightly similar to the teachers' uniform.

Rose turned her head towards the students and what she saw made her look embarrassed. Suddenly her eyes met his and he saw her blush. Her cheeks turned into a light shade of pink. _He loved it!_

Adrian shook his head, which caused Rose to feel more embarrassed. His eyes went wide when he notice her glaring at him. Her eyes pierced his heart.

_Dimitri _felt insulted that Rose was staring at Adrian. He snapped his fingers in front of her face causing her to jump and stare at him with wide innocent eyes.

_No she is so not innocent! _Thought Dimitri. He turned to Stan who was still standing there with an open mouth.

"Mr. Alto you can go to your class now!" Stan was about to protest, but Dimitri gave him a warning glare that caused Stan to nod his head and walk away.

_Dimitri_ turned his head towards Rose with an evil smile. Rose felt confused. A teacher never smiled at her that way.

She noticed his light brown hair reaching half of his neck. His huge dark-brown eyes.

Dimitri was amused that Rose was staring at him with shocked eyes. It was the first time a girl looks at him like that.

He wished he could know what she thinks about him, but ignored his thoughts for now. He thought of a way to embarrass her.

_There are a lot of ways and I'm planning to use them all! _He thought. He stared at the white board and smirked.

"Ms. Hathway I want you to write on the board, I am stupid to mistake Mr. Belikov as Mr. Alto, 100 time in 15 minutes or else I'll make it a thousand" Rose's mouth opened wide. She can't believe what's happening.

Everyone started to laugh at her except Adrian. He felt sorry for her, but not sorry enough to stop Dimitri. After all that's what they always do.

Rose felt her self boil in anger. How dare he do that to her? She is not stupid. She is the smartest kid at her last school. She even is one of the smartest kids her as the Principle stated to her parents.

She looked at Dimitri with hatred eyes, but ignored her feelings and started to write what he said. Each time she writes stupid everyone laughs at her. She wanted to cry, but held her tears.

She doesn't want to be expelled from the school and crash her parents hope. Her hands started to hurt, but she ignored and started to write it as fast as she can.

She can her their laughter and rude comments. Suddenly Dimitri appeared next to her. She looked at him with eyes filled with unshed tears.

_Dimitri_ didn't regret what he did to her. Even when he saw her eyes filled with tears. He leaned closer to her ear and whispered.

"If you cried and begged me to forgive you, I might reconsider" Rose gasped and looked at him with a glare. Then her face broke into a smile and she turned her head to face Dimitri's.

They were inches apart and Dimitri was never this close to a girl. His breath hitched. Rose stared at his eyes and said.

"I don't think so, I don't cry for anyone"

Dimitri's eyes went wide and just in time walked the principle following her Stan cowardly. I looked at her and she was furious.

"Mr. Belikov I believe you own an apology to Ms. Hathway" Dimitri's face went grim. He was so going to make this girl's life a living hell.

Rose was confused, but also relieved. Kirova the Principle noticed Rose's confusion and said.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Hathway, Mr. Belikov is a student here not a teacher" Rose's eyes went wide with shock. Then it turned to anger. That's why everyone was laughing at her.

She looked at Dimitri with angry eyes and his eyes mirrored hers. _This is war_ thought both of them. Mason and Christian looked at each other with grins. Knowing well enough that this year school will be pretty awesome.

Adrian looked between Rose and Dimitri. They looked really mad. Never in his life he saw a girl standing in front of Dimitri with courage. Maybe she's so naïve that she doesn't realize that Dimitri is not a person to mess with.

"Mr. Belikov apologize," demanded Kirova.

Dimitri looked at Rose with a fake smile and said with fake sincere.

"I am so sorry Rose"

Rose wanted so bad to say apology not accepted, but she didn't want to push her luck. Stan entered class and said.

"We have 30 minutes left for class lets try to finish the lesson"

* * *

><p>The whole time in class both Rose and Dimitri were glaring at each other. Adrian was amazed at how stubborn both of them are. They didn't even blink. Stan purposely made them sit next to each other.<p>

Mason was smiling charmingly at Rose. Who's still glaring at a glaring Dimitri. Until Dimitri gave up, rolling his eyes at Rose. Rose smirked and looked at Stan.

Mason took a piece of paper that he ripped from his notebook. He wrote _you're hot wanna hookup! - Mason _

He shaped the paper as a plane and threw it towards her. Rose at that moment put her head on her desk. That caused the paper to hit the wrong person.

It hit the back of geeky Meredith's head. Mason wanted to die at that moment. He wished he didn't write his name on the paper.

Christian tried to hold his laughter, so were the other students. Adrian heard Christian's muffled laughter and turned his head. He found both Rose and Dimitri's head on the desk, while Christian was pointing at geeky Meredith.

He saw Mason's face turn into a paler shade. He couldn't help, but laugh too. Meredith opened the paper and read the words. Her face lit up like a Christmas's tree.

Rose removed her head from her desk and looked at Christian whose laughing so hard and trying to hold it. The girl in front of her called her.

"psst hey new girl" Rose looked at her. "Rose right?" Roses nodded her head. "Please can you give this to Mason he's the guy with orange hair"

Rose took the paper and turned her head. Dimitri looked up feeling slightly annoyed at Christian. He looked at his left and saw Rose holding a piece of paper.

He was curious. He snitched the paper from Rose's hand causing her to complain.

"Hey that's for Mason"

_Wow Mason works fast! _He thought. He turned around to give Mason the thumbs up, but was shocked to see Christian trying to hold his laughter and Mason looking paler than usual. He was confused.

He opened the paper and what he read made him roar in laughter and high five Christian.

The school bell ringed and all of the students got up from their seats. Dimitri, Adrian and Christian were all laughing so hard they could hardly walk.

Mason was walking next to them with a pale face. Meredith walked towards him and said.

"I can't wait to go on our first date" with shining eyes.

Rose was walking behind the guys looking at them weirdly. Why are they laughing at Mason?

"Yeah it's going to be at Moscow Mall let's meet at the cinemas at 8 okay" said Mason with fake excitement. Meredith squealed and ran to her next class.

When she disappeared in the hallway all of them including Mason started to laugh in hysteria.

"I can't believe she believed you, She so stupid we were all laughing the whole time," gasped Christian.

"I know" cracked up Mason.

"I can't believe you asked Meredith out," laughed Dimitri.

"It wasn't meant for her and you know it," said Mason defensively.

Rose was shocked at how heartless they are. _Poor Meredith!_ She thought. She was about to walk ahead of them when they started to talk about her making her stop and hide behind a locker.

"So what do you think about the new girl?" asked Mason.

"I think she's a wanna be, pretending like she doesn't know me just to be famous" said Dimitri in a matter of fact tone.

Adrian chuckled and shook his head at him.

"Oh come on Dimitri she seriously looked like she doesn't know who you are and THAT! Must of hurt your ego a lot," said Adrian patting Dimitri's back.

"No it did not" Dimitri said going into deafens mode. All of them looked at him with a knowing look and said together.

"Ohhhhhhh" then they all broke into laughter.

Rose looked at them with shock. Who are they? And why are they acting so snobbish?

"So are you going to that date?" asked Christina chuckling.

Mason looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are you crazy I will never ever get caught having a date with geeky Meredith" he faked shivering, causing all of them to snicker.

Rose shook her head in disgust. They are so heartless. Oh poor Meredith I need to tell her. She'll be hurt.

* * *

><p>"I just can't believe they're so cruel Lissa" complained Rose. Lissa Shook her head and said in voice full of concern.<p>

"And what happened to poor Meredith, it must have been hard for you to tell her"

Rose served the meals to her table. Trying to ignore Lissa's piercing glare. She moved to another table to clean, while Lissa was talking orders from customers.

Rose cleaned the table then went to the next trying to take a long time cleaning the table. Just to ignore Lissa until she stood next to me with her hands on her hips and taping her foot.

"Rose you've been wiping this table for half an hour, are you ignoring me?" asked Lissa, knowing well enough that Rose is indeed ignoring her.

"Okay I didn't tell her Liss she was so happy and I didn't want to be the person that….that" Lissa cut Rose off saying.

"I know what you mean Rose, but still you can't let her go there alone that would be so painful and humiliating" Rose sighed.

"I don't even know her phone number" said Rose feeling regretful.

"Then go meet her at the cinema" said Lissa clapping her hand at the new idea.

"I can't Liss my shift is going to finish at 10 and her date is at 8 I would be late" Rose moved to a near by customer and asked him if he enjoyed his meal, receiving a smile and a perfect answer.

Lissa walked behind Rose and said with excitement.

"It's okay Rose I'll talk to the manger to cover your shift its fine today in Wednesday we don't get a lot of customers" Rose was about to protest, but Liss held up a hand silencing her.

Rose sighed in surrender and asked Lissa.

"Are you sure Liss?" Lissa nodded her head and felt proud of her self. She smiled at Rose and said.

"Come on its 7:30 you have like 30 minutes to go home and get dress, then go to the cinema don't waste the minutes" Rose nodded her head.

She walked fast home, trying to increase her pace each time images of Meredith's face filled with hurt and tears comes to her mind, until she broke into a sprint.

* * *

><p>Meredith was standing at the cinema hall waiting for Mason. Not knowing that he's not showing up. She stood there trying to ignore the feeling in her gut.<p>

Rose is 20 minutes late. Why is she this late? That's because she had to take a fast shower, cause she stinks from the smell of food at the dinning then running for miles to her house.

And she can't even afford a tax and tried begging her Father to drop her to the Cinema and he refused saying he has more important things to do. Which made her use her only transportation. Her bicycle.

She finally reached the mall. Parked her bicycle and locked the chain she wrapped around the bicycle.

She ran towards the cinema section and found Meredith standing at a far corner crying her eyes out. Rose ran towards her and stood in front of her not knowing what to do.

Meredith looked up and saw a concerned Rose. She felt embarrassed that she fell into a prank Mason has set on her. She wanted do bad to turn into an ant right now, so no one can notice her.

"Meredith are you okay?" asked Rose with concern in her voice. Meredith told Rose everything how she dressed and hoe she got ready for the date.

How she felt happy and how long she waited for Mason to show up, while she's crying. Then she hugged Rose taking Rose by surprise. Rose patted Meredith's back awkwardly.

After awhile Meredith looked at Rose and smiled sincerely.

"Wanna become my best friend?" asked Meredith hopefully.

Rose looked at Meredith and smiled back, feeling excited that she has gained a new friend at school or more likely the only friend.

"I'd love that"

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh new friendship!<strong>

**I hope you'd enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please review telling the parts you enjoyed more, so I can add more of it in the story and any suggestions you have just write it all, I'll be glad to read it!**

**And thank you very much for the reviews, I loved them all and hope to see your new reviews soon!**


	4. This Is War

**I don't any of the characters! Only Sebastian and Jason so far**

**This story's main idea is from boys before flowers a Korean series**

**But the rest are all mine, so please no stealing the idea or making a close version of this!**

**Chapter 4**

"_Previously on Boys Over Roses"_

_-Noura_

_Rose looked at Meredith and smiled back, feeling excited that she has gained a new friend at school or more likely the only friend._

"_I'd love that"_

* * *

><p>The school's bell ringed causing all of the students to their classes. Today F4 choose to come early, which surprised everyone, but Rose.<p>

Rose is still clueless that Dimitri's family owns this school and the fact that Dimitri was the main reason why her Customer Reed tried to commit suicide in front of the whole school.

She walked towards her first class it was Biology and she loved it. Rose had a big future in front of her as all of her teachers at her old school said, but Rose has her own future she's preparing.

She wants to be a swimmer. She loves it and she's really good at it. Today after the break she has PE and she's planning to talk to the swimming couch to join the swim team. Her last school turned the swimming pool into a building, just to increase the classes. It made her so sad that she lost the opportunity to get a swim scholarship, but now seeing that this school has one, made her start liking this school.

She sighed feeling cheerful, making her mistaken Dimitri as another student, which caused her to give him a bright smile. Dimitri was taken back at Rose's reaction.

So were the rest of the students. Words spread at her school that they had a huge fight and all of them started to question if that was a rumor. Adrian was sitting next to Mason, who's taking this opportunity to ask Rose out.

Christian was sitting next to a shocked Dimitri. They were inside a lab, so each student has to have a partner. Mason was planning to be Rose's partner. Christian turned his head back meeting Mason's excited face.

"If you didn't ask her after this class, I'll be the one to do so agreed" Mason was too confident. He shook Christian's out stretched hand.

"Deal" Dimitri shook his head at the two of them not concerned that the girl he's planning to make her life a living hell would date one of his friends.

Rose looked from right to left and found surprisingly Meredith. She was sitting in front with no partner. Rose smiled at Meredith and walked towards her.

Mason got up and was about to ask Rose to be his partner. When he saw both Rose and Meredith partners. He growled in frustration, which cause Christian to snicker. Mason glared at Christian and sat back next to Adrian, who's shaking his head disappointedly at Mason.

Christian put both hands behind his back and leaned backwards with the chair and started saying.

"Tick tock, tick tock" he kept singing, making Mason smack his head at the back. Christian groaned and leaned his chair in front. Dimitri ignored them and started planning his revenge on Rose.

He couldn't give her the red card yet. He wanted to have fun, making her life miserable. He stared at Rose. She was sitting next to Meredith with a big smile on her face.

Dimitri would do anything to wipe that smile out of her pretty face; his face broke into a mean smirk. He's so going to make her cry and beg him to leave her alone.

Rose was staring at the new Biology teacher. His name is Yuri. He looks Korean or maybe Japanese. He has a good accent. Rose felt like someone is watching her. She turned her head and was met with Dimitri's face.

She glared at him and he just smiled charmingly. Rose felt uneasy, with the way he's looking at her. It's like she's a game or more likely a challenge. She turned away ignoring his stares for now. She won't let him effect her education, she so going to deal with him later.

Mason was trying so hard not to panic. Christian purposely keep looking at his watch and counting the minutes till the class ends. Mason tried to think of a plan to ask Rose to a date, but how is he going to do that when she's in front.

He so needs help. Suddenly an idea flashed in his mind and he smiled wickedly. He raised his hand and gave a wink. Adrian shook his head knowing well enough what Mason is planning to do. Yuri stared at Mason and asked.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Ashford?" Mason started to pretend that he's suffering, holding his breath purposely so his face would turn red. Then he started to gasp for air.

Yuri panicked and ordered Adrian to take him to the nurse. Mason shook his head saying with a small voice while waving his hand.

"No his studies are more important, please I prefer not to interfere in any of their studies" Yuri nodded his head and said.

"It's alright Mr. Ashford I'll bring the nurse" and he ran out of class to bring her. Mason gave Christian a smirk and mouthed.

"I win" Christian rolled his eyes at Mason.

Mason stood up and straitened his suit. He purposely wore this suit to impress Rose and looking at how every female student is looking at him. He knows he's going to make her swoon.

He walked towards Rose and stood in front of her desk and the leaned on it with both hands, making sure he puts on his charming smile. Rose didn't even know he was leaning in front of her, she's was too distracted with the book she's reading.

Christian let out a chuckle causing Mason to clear his throat, which made Rose notice his presence. She looked up and was met with Mason. She raised an eyebrow and said with clear annoyance.

"What do you want?" Mason was shocked at the annoyed tone in Rose's voice, he ignored it and said, still acting charmingly.

"I came to apologize about Dimitri's behavior, I hope his behavior towards you doesn't effect what we might have and I'd like to take you out tonight, so what do you say?" he held Rose's hand purposely knowing well enough that it will work.

Rose was shocked at how bold he was to hold her hand. She quickly pulled her hand from his and said in a voice full of disgust.

"There are no we! I will never consider going out with an asshole like you!" everyone including Mason gasped at what Rose said. She is the only girl of the history of F4 rejected Mason.

Dimitri smiled liking how she didn't fall for Mason's trick and with the way Christian is grinning looks like its Christian's time to impress Rose.

Suddenly running footsteps appeared in the hallway making Mason run back t his place and lay on the floor acting like he has fainted.

The nurse ran towards Mason and started to check his pulse. Yuri was pacing from right till left feeling worried that something would happen to one of his students.

He looked around and saw all of the students holding their laughter. Why are they laughing? Then he looked at Dimitri who's reading a western novel not caring about what happened to Mason and that made Yuri flip.

"Nurse he's fine, its just one of his pranks" his voice was filled with anger at Mason. Mason opened his eyes and winked at the young nurse making her blush.

Adrian rolled his eyes at Mason, he would never stop flirting with every female. He felt like someone is staring at him. He quickly looked at that person and found Rose.

When he caught her staring at him, she blushed furiously causing Adrian to smile amusingly. Dimitri at that moment looked at Rose and saw her blushing. He rolled his eyes knowing well enough that she'd been staring at Adrian.

* * *

><p>At lunch both Rose and Meredith were talking about a math equation they found it hard to solve, while they were engrossed at what they're trying to solve. At the middle table where only the members of the F4 can sit there. Christian was laughing at Mason's epic fail of asking Rose out.<p>

"You should have seen your face when she rejected you it was priceless I wish I took a picture of you at that moment" Christian said.

Dimitri took out his phone and clicked on YouTube and guess what's the most watched video.

_F4 Mason Ashford got rejected by Rose Hathway a new student at Russia High!_

Dimitri clicked on the video. Mason stood up and stared at the screen of Dimitri's iPhone. He paled instantly.

He covered his face dramatically and said.

"Oh no my reputation of getting any girl I want is ruined!"

Dimitri shushed him when another video of Rose saving the last student started to play instantly. Dimitri smirked knowing well enough Rose's intention of pretending like she didn't know him.

He stood up and took his glass of coke and started to walk towards Rose's table. He was smirking, everyone was looking at him and of course he ignored them all his only mission is to have revenge on Rose. Who does she think she is to pretend like she doesn't know him? He thought. He finally reached her table and stood behind her. She was too distracted to notice his presence, which made him angrier. He never was treated like that.

Everywhere he went everyone would notice him, but her! That made him angry and frustrated. Then he did something he hoped everyone is taking video of.

He poured the whole glass of coke on Rose's head.

Rose let out a gasp and stood up quickly. She turned her head and was met with Dimitri's chest. She looked up wiping the coke on her face.

"How dare you! Who do you think you are?" she said with anger in her voice. Dimitri smiled with glee. He bent his head so he could reach her level and said.

"I'm the person who owns this school and I can do what ever I want" he said and turned walking back to his table. Rose didn't even stopped at what he said of owning this place.

She took her own coke and splashed it all on his back, everyone including Dimitri gasped in shock at what she did.

Dimitri turned his head towards her with a glare and took two steps closer to her.

"Do you know how much this suit cause?" he asked with murderess eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure it's way more than a bustard like you" She spit out with hatred.

He burst out laughing in hysteria causing everyone to look at him like he lost his mind. Christian looked at Mason with a knowing smile; never in Dimitri's life someone told him that his suits are more expansive than him. Looking at how things are going on Christian and Mason knew this year is going to be awesome.

And just in time walked in Principle Kirova.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! What happened there?<strong>

**This time the war between them will have more action!**

**Want a longer chapter with great, funny and hilarious parts then start reviewing!**

**I will not update after this story until I get over 30 reviews, I'm sorry if it's going to cause you to hate me, but really I'm dying to read your reviews.**


	5. Bring it on

**I don't any of the characters! Only Sebastian and Jason so far**

**This story's main idea is from boys before flowers a Korean series**

**But the rest are all mine, so please no stealing the idea or making a close version of this!**

**Chapter 5**

"_Previously on Boys Over Roses"_

_-Noura_

_"Yes, I'm sure it's way more than a bustard like you" She spit out with hatred._

_He burst out laughing in hysteria causing everyone to look at him like he lost his mind. Christian looked at Mason with a knowing smile; never in Dimitri's life someone told him that his suits are more expansive than him. Looking at how things are going on Christian and Mason knew this year is going to be awesome._

_And just in time walked in Principle Kirova._

* * *

><p>"What's going on in here? Mr. Belikov! Ms. Hathway would you explain why both of you are wet?" She glared at Dimitri and Rose with accusation. Rose stood her ground and looked at Kirova with her head held high.<p>

"I'm so sorry Principle Kirova, but Dimitri started it. He spilled his drink on my head, while I was sitting next to Meredith" Rose pointed at her wet place.

Then she looked back at Dimitri whose smiling wickedly at Rose and started to clear his throat. Then he looked at Kirova.

"I am so sorry Principle, but what Rose is saying is actually a lie, as you can see I am wet from behind meaning that while Rose was trying to spill her drink on me she spilled it on her self by accident and you can ask the rest of the students here they will all tell you what truly happened"

Kirova looked at the rest of the students and they all nodded their heads some of them started to mumble "Liar" to Rose, making her feel shocked and angry. She quickly turned her head towards Meredith and said with a voice full of plea.

"Meredith tell the Principle what truly happened"

And what Meredith did next made Rose feel like she was stabbed on the chest a million times. Meredith walked and stood next to Dimitri and said with a voice full of accusation.

"Rose started all of this mess," Rose gasped in shock, which caused Dimitri to smirk and crock his head to the side.

"Meredith! Why are you lying?" asked Rose full of hurt and betrayal. "Why are you afraid of him?" Meredith looked away with regret in her face, but didn't say anything.

Kirova looked at Rose with a disapproval look that sent Rose into full panic mode. She expected Kirova to kick her out of this school. It was her second day in this school.

"Ms. Hathway I am really disappointed at you for acting like an eight year old, you own an apology to Mr. Belikov" Rose looked from Kirova to Dimitri, whose smiling in victory.

_This is only the begging_ thought Dimitri. Rose held her tears and looked back at Kirova and said for the last time.

"I didn't start it! They're all lying," she pointed at Dimitri then the others. Adrian wasn't looking at Rose. He was confused at Dimitri's acts. He looked at Dimitri and felt sorry for Rose, but after all maybe Rose did pretend not knowing Dimitri just to embarrass him. After he saw the video of her saving the last suicidal student.

Dimitri shook his head at Rose with fake disapproval and sadness. He looked at Kirova and said with a voice that has given up.

"That's alright Principle, she doesn't need to apologize and please you don't have to report this to her parents or stop her from joining the swimming team" then he looked away knowing well enough that Kirova would do the opposite.

Rose was speechless never in her life she would have thought she could be in a situation like this. She felt betrayed and sick to her stomach. She tried so hard not to burst crying or throw up. She knew well enough that _that_ what Dimitri wants her to do.

Dimitri was amazed that Rose didn't star crying. She was hard to break he thought, making him smile with a challenge. He will break her if that's the last thing he would do!

"Ms. Hathway for this act you will be forbidden to join the swimming team and you will apologize to Mr. Belikov right this instant or I will suspend you from this school"

Rose wanted so bad to spit at Dimitri and kick him on the spot were it will hurt him the most, but she couldn't knowing well enough that if she did that she will be kicked out from this school, which will cause her parents hope to be crushed and she didn't want to do that.

She swallowed her dignity thinking of her parents and little brother. She will not disappoint them and crush their dreams for a stupid fight. She looked at Dimitri and said with fake sincerity.

"I am sorry Dimitri" Dimitri felt joyful at the progress he's doing, he's so going to make her life a living hell in this school and he'll make sure that she won't get out of this school until he's done with her.

Kirova nodded her head and said to Rose with a cold voice that sent shivers in Rose's spine.

"You are going to pay from Dimitri's suit to be dry cleaned today" Rose felt dread in her stomach she doesn't have the money to pay for dry cleaning. She gave Kirova a last nod and walked away from the cafeteria. Ignoring Meredith's pleading eyes to understand.

* * *

><p>"Wow Dimitri don't you think you're being too harsh with the new girl" asked Christian, while passing the basketball to Mason who jumps and land the ball inside the basket.<p>

Dimitri was starching on the floor, while feeling pleased with him self. He stretched his left leg then stared at Christian with a raised eyebrow.

"Why? Do you have a problem with it?" asked Dimitri with threating tone. Christian took the ball from Mason and threw it missing the basket.

"No it's just, I don't know man you never have done this to a chick before" Dimitri shook his head and stretched his other leg.

Adrian just finished jogging around the gym. He stood in front of Dimitri. He put both hands on his waist take deep calming breaths.

"Oh come on Christian I've always been doing that to chicks right?" he asked looking at the three of them. He was shocked that none of them confirmed it.

"Sorry man, but Christian is right you've never done this to a chick before" said Adrian. Dimitri smiled amusingly at Adrian. He stopped stretching his right leg and started stretching his arms.

"Have you noticed how she stares at you?" asked Dimitri quietly. Adrian looked at Dimitri and said.

"Is that it? You are mad that she's not noticing you?" asked Adrian with humor in his voice.

"Pshht NO!" Said Dimitri. Mason and Christian gave each other a knowing look then burst out laughing.

Dimitri growled, while standing up he took the ball from Christian and threw it causing it to fall perfectly inside the basket. He then looked at the others and said.

"Let's stop fooling around we have a basketball game next Friday"

* * *

><p>Rose ignored Meredith at Social Studies class. She was supposed to sit next to her, but she changed her place to the back, trying to ignore everyone's stares and laughter.<p>

Rose has more things important than thinking what people are saying about her. She was thinking of how she would give Dimitri the money to pay the laundry. She doesn't know how much it caused. She felt dread in her stomach. She has to give Dimitri the money before school ends or else Kirova would do something worse than joining the school's swimming team.

She felt angry and sad that she can't join the swim team. She was planning to go to the swim coach after finishing lunch. She tried to focus on the lesson, but she couldn't. She kept staring at the clock.

What am I going to do? She thought miserably.

* * *

><p>The bell rang causing everyone to get up and move to their next class. Rose waited for all of them to pass her trying to ignore the comments and laughter about her.<p>

Suddenly a shadow fell on her. She looked up and saw none other than Meredith looking at Rose with a face full of regret. Rose wanted so bad to slap her right now at this moment, but knew well enough she'll get her self in a bigger trouble.

"What do you want?" Rose asked with hatred in her voice, making Meredith flinch at the volume of her voice.

Rose gave Meredith a death glare and stood up, walking out of the classroom. Meredith ran after Rose and said with a voice full of regret.

"I'm so sorry Rose"

Rose stopped walking and met Meredith's eyes with a death glare. Then she walked closer standing inches apart. Meredith was taller than Rose, making her look slightly up.

"You" she pointed at her "Made me look a liar in front of Kirova you were my only hope to show that what I was saying is true" Meredith shook her head and said with sadness in her voice.

"No Rose I wasn't. what chance that Kirova would believe what I say, the whole student body was standing in Dimitri's side and I was so scared that if I said what truly happened I would get in trouble"

"What trouble?" asked Rose still glaring at Meredith.

"I'm so sorry Rose I I panicked I didn't know what to do, I'm sorry I was so scared, I I didn't want to get into trouble" then her voice became a whisper. "I didn't want my parents to be disappointed at me, when Kirova tells them what trouble I was in"

Rose shook her head at Meredith still glaring at her.

"Explain what trouble you'd get in ha! Please enlighten me" Rose put both of her hands on her hips, while tapping her foot impatiently.

"My Parents care so much about education and if I get into any trouble they won't hesitate.." then she lowered her voice to a whisper "to kick me out" then she dropped her head in shame.

"I've done terrible things last year and I disappointed my parents so much that they threatened to kick me out of the house and stop paying for my school" her shoulders fell and tears started to drop from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Rose you've been so kind to me and I I've been a bitch to do that to you in front of everyone I'm going to Principle Kirov's office and confess everything"

Meredith walked towards the office with her head low. Rose felt guilty. She didn't want Meredith to be kicked out, so she walked towards her stopping her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No Meredith you don't have to do that, but please next time when I do get in trouble just don't say anything okay" Meredith nodded her head and was about to hug Rose, but Rose backed away from her making Meredith's arms drop to her side.

"I said I forgive you, but it doesn't mean were friends anymore" and Rose walked away to her next class, which was English dreading the moment the bell would ring, knowing well enough Kirova would be waiting for Rose to give her the money for Dimitri's jacket.

* * *

><p>Rose was sweating and feeling like the world is about to end when the bell rang. She stayed in class knowing well enough that Kirova would come in any moment, she felt dread when Kirova walked in following her a smirking Dimitri.<p>

She wanted to kill Dimitri at that moment. She didn't do anything to him and he keeps trying to ruin her life after she mistaken him as a teacher. She hated that he owns the whole school including the student body.

She looked away from him and tried not to cry. She will not give him the satisfaction of watching her crumble. She felt so weak and helpless. She always feels like that when money is the main problem.

" Rosemaire I believe you know why I'm here" Roses nodded her head and looked at Kirova with pain in her eyes, taking Dimitri's breath away. Then he shook his head ignoring these forging feelings of regret. He pushed them away and stared at Kirova.

"Yeah and…" Kirova cut her off saying.

"Mr. Belikov wants to make things right between both of you, so he suggested that you could join the swim team" Rose looked at Dimitri with suspicion. Dimitri looked at Rose with fake sincerity.

"I would like it if we can put what happened behind us and open a new page" he stretched his hand in front.

Rose hesitate at first, causing Kirova to glare at her. She ignored the bad feeling in her stomach shook his outstretched hand.

Kirova clapped her hand and said with delight.

"Now everything is settled between you two I expect good behavior from both of you for the rest year understood" Both Rose and Dimitri nodded their heads.

Kirova walked out of the class. Then Dimitri turned his head towards Rose and smiled. He leaned closer to Rose's ear and said.

"I'm going to make your life a living hell starting from tomorrow if you didn't start begging me not to" Rose gasped in shock at how mean he is.

She knew that she would regret the words that came out of her mouth without hesitation.

"Bring it on asshole" causing Dimitri's eyes shine with challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! Did I hear some warning bells! I think the war between both Rose and Dimitri has just begun and seeing how this chapter ended I think Rose is in big trouble. ;D<strong>

**Thanks everybody for the reviews!**

_Best review goes to _

Do'B

Thank you very much for that long and awesome review I hope I could read more of it in this chapter, so you won! You received one point!

This is best review award the person that reaches 10 points best reviews first will win to be a character in this story =D!

So on your marks get set REVIEW!

**I need 30 reviews to update the next chapter!**


	6. The Introduction

**I don't any of the characters! Only Sebastian and Jason so far**

**This story's main idea is from boys before flowers a Korean series**

**But the rest are all mine, so please no stealing the idea or making a close version of this!**

**Chapter 6**

"_Previously on Boys Over Roses"_

_-Noura_

"_I'm going to make your life a living hell starting from tomorrow if you didn't start begging me not to" Rose gasped in shock at how mean he is._

_She knew that she would regret the words that came out of her mouth without hesitation._

"_Bring it on asshole" causing Dimitri's eyes shine with challenge_

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

"I am not scared" I spit back at my little brother Jason. He heard my last conversation with Lissa telling her that I'm indeed afraid of what Dimitri would do.

He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders and walked towards his room then stopped and stared at me over his shoulder.

"I was going to give you some tips at how to avoid his traps you know it's all on YouTube" My mouth fell open, causing him to shake his head at me like he's the older one.

"But seeing that you're not afraid of what might happen I see that I don't have anything to worry about" then he smirked and opened his bedroom door purposely leaving it open knowing well enough that I'd follow without hesitation.

"Look everything you heard don't…" he cut me off by raising his hand in silence and saying while switching on the laptop he won in a science competition.

"I won't say anything to Mom and Dad, but I really do wanna know why the hell didn't you just say sorry, instead of being too stubborn" he complained. I just shook my head at him and mumbled.

"You don't understand Jason" I was shocked when he stood up from his bed and faced me with a glare. I had to look down at hoe short he is. He is shorter than his age as the doctor stated from the lack of food he had, but with the vitamins and drugs the doctor gave him. He'll have normal height in two years.

"Really, you think you're the only one who's being bullied at school, well guess what I get bullied too from my height, but do you know what I do? Ha I put all my anger in my study, so when I grow up I can make sure that Mom and Dad and YOU! Don't keep working extra shifts, just so you can pay for my meds," he said, while panting.

I felt my heart break from the pain in his eyes. He's too young to think about money and how to take care of our family. It's suppose to be my job and my parents not him.

I walked towards him and gave him a big hug, causing him to cry. He kept crying silently not wanting Mom and Dad to notice. Tears started to fall from my eyes at how fragile he was, hugging him more closely then letting him go.

"Jason don't think about it, it's okay Mom and Dad have a great job, the laundry is getting better and better, so please stop worrying about our parents and have fun okay" I said putting both of my hands on his skinny shoulders. His big hazel eyes shone with adoration.

He nodded his head and gave me a last hug then backed away. He jumped on the bed and crossed both legs and motioned for me to sit next to him. I walked towards the bed and sat crossed legs next to him.

"If you break my bed again from your weight I'm gonna sleep on yours" I just rolled my eyes at him and motioned for him to start doing whatever he was about to.

"Okay first let me introduce you toooo….." Then he started to typing on the keyboard. He wrote _F4 fan page_. Then what shocked me was when signed in as a member. He smiled sheepishly and said.

"Yeah umm.. I did that just so you know I can get more information on them…" I cut him of with a glare.

"Really then why does the membership date states that it was six mounts before I even got in that school?" I raised an eyebrow. He scratched his neck and gave me an innocent smile.

"I can see the future," he said lamely knowing well enough he's caught. Then he shook his head and said.

"Look do you want me to help you or not?" I nodded my head and he completed saying "Then stop talking and start listening to every word I say understood" I nodded again dumbfounded.

He sighed and clicked on _Christian Ozera_. Many articles and pictures of Christian flashed on the screen. I was shocked at how many they are they could be thousands and more.

"Now as the latest news says he dumped some Romanian actress and surprisingly not dating for a week right now..." I cut him off.

"Why is it a surprise?" he rolled his eyes at me like the answer is obvious then looked at me.

"Because he's a player, he can date whatever girl he wants without them even hesitating, he's charming, a young artist that owns a museum that was inherited by his family and Yes it is the one here in Russia, please don't look surprised" he said turning his head towards the screen.

"Wow! But that doesn't explain why everyone at school do whatever Dimitri wants" I said.

"I'll explain everything after I give an introduction about the members of F4 okay" he said slightly annoyed. I just nodded my head and he continued.

"Okay so Christian is as girls would say 'a hot mess' and 'prince charming' and something about 'sex on' I don't remember the rest, but what is sex Rose?" I wanted to die at that moment.

"Umm… well it is why don't you let Mom and Dad explain I'm sure they'll tell you" I tried to put it on Mom and Dad. Well I'm not going to tell him what sex is, seriously he's so innocent that I'm afraid to break his innocent bubble.

"Okay, so back to Christian every girl in Russia want's to be with him he was the number two player, but recently Mason Ashford the number one player got rejected by a new girl at school and became number two player that they state is 'ugly' and 'Bitch' and 'fat' and so many mean things really, but what does Bitch means?" I was angry and nervous. First I'm nervous that he'll find out it's me and second I'm mad that people are saying bad words about me.

"Oh look there is a video" he clicked play and I covered my face, but peaked from opened fingers. There I was sitting on the lab chair reading my biology book and him leaning in front with his hands. He was smiling at me and then after awhile the smile turned into a frown.

"Rose why does the girl look like you?" he asked looking at me surprised. Then the information settled in his head making him gasp in shock and shout saying.

"YOU REJECTED MASON ASHFORD ARE YOU CRAZY?" causing Mom and Dad to scream.

"What's going on in there?" the both walked in Mom looking mad and Dad looked concerned. I looked at Jason begging him not to tell them anything. He glared at me then turned his head towards Mom and Dad giving them a fake smile, while saying.

"No nothing Mom, I just got a little excited at some Science Research I'm doing" Mom melted and Dad smiled. They always do that to him, sometimes I get the feeling that Jason is their favorite child, which is so frustrating.

"Okay baby just don't scare us like that okay and Rose "I looked at Mom "go to bed soon, you have school tomorrow" And she walked away leaving me with my mouth open.

Jason dropped his fake smile then looked at me with wide eyes.

"Why did you reject him?" he asked looking confused. I wanted to slap him at that moment. Like really he just said that he was the number one player. Why would I date a number one player?

"Just continue what you were saying please" he sighed pouting, but it never faze me. He sighed and continued saying.

"Fine Mason Ashford is technically the second player and member of a mafia that has big ties to the government, which is scary as hell, now I have to make sure that they don't murder us" that made me swallow.

"Okay so he owns more than ten famous malls in Russia that he inherited from his parents, but his parents are still alive also Christian's, but their parents wants them to have big opportunity to learn in an early age how to own a company" I nodded my head for him to continue.

"Mason and Christian are so alike that people would say their soul twins, they like to charm the ladies, travel, studying business and arts, some say that Mason study's arts just to be with Christian, while others say he's there for the ladies"

"Wow they are that close" Jason nodded his head then clicked on _Adrian Ivashkov_, which caused my heart to skip a beat, hundreds of pictures of Adrian flashed on the screen. There was a lot of picture of him laughing and smiling.

"Rose" he snapped his fingers in front of my face to get my attention. I shook my head clearing my thoughts of how handsome Adrian is especially his green eyes.

"Don't tell me your day dreaming about him Rosie" I smacked his head in the back causing to groan. "Hey what was that for?" I just gave him a glare. He gave me a mean look then continued saying.

"Adrian Ivashkov is the one I'm jealous of he's like the talented person above them all. All of his money is of his own gain, both of his parents died in a car crash when he was young," I gasped covering my mouth in shock.

"Only the part were he lost both parents and his grandfather the last president, yes his grandfather was the last president left him, and don't you dare stop me from continuing, so he has grown pretty fast and was very talented in using any musician instrument look" he clicked on a video were Adrian was playing a piano. He was so handsome and talented.

"And the most important member" and he started to drum his fingers on the laptop.

"Dimitri Belikov, the one and _only_" he emphasized and clicked on _Dimitri Belikov_.

"Dimitri is the son of Olena Belikov and Hunter Belikov, they own the whole Russia High Company, they have malls, libraries, Plane Company, Car Company and a lot more and lets just say they are filthy rich they could by Russia if they want seriously the money they have is WOW! And when I say WOW…." I cut him off with a raised palm.

"I understood please continue with Dimitri not his money" he shrugged his shoulders and continued saying.

"Dimitri is the smartest kid at school and" he raised a finger to silence my comeback and continued "he is smart not because he's filthy rich and his family owns this company No! It's because he's literally smart like super smart he takes all the advanced subjects, he's captain of the basketball team, Football team and the Volleyball team…"

" He has a bright future in front of him both of his parents want him to be a doctor so they can open a medicine company and a hospital, some say that Dimitri refused and wanted to be an engineer, but because he's the only son everyone believes that he doesn't have a choice" that confused me.

"Why doesn't he has a choice?" I asked feeling sorry for him for once.

"His mother refused to listen to him and removed him from the engineering class just to insure that he wouldn't have a chance in applying to an engineering University" he shook his head with a sad look.

"WOW! That was harsh," I said. That explains why he's so rude and heartless it's in the environment he was raised in.

"Wow Rose look" he clicked on _Rose Hathway Fan Club_. I gasped in shock I have a fan club since when? There were a lot of supporting comments saying that I'm the best and that I'm wonder woman.

"Seriously Wonder Woman oh come on," I complained. Jason was laughing in hysteria.

He closed the laptop suddenly and shooed me towards his bedroom door. I was confused why would he kick me out of his room?

"Hey you still didn't teach me how to avoid his traps," I complained while he pushed me out of his room and said while looking at me sheepishly.

"Because there isn't anything to teach you are in big trouble sis I just wished you'd just said sorry and continued as a normal student in Russia High would, but you've chosen to challenge Dimitri and now you are in big trouble and let me just tell you this whatever you do don't stay in a corner were it is quite always be in a crowded place and never in any circumstances use the toilet" and just like that he shut the door, so much for helping his sister.

I walked in my bedroom and closed the door. I leaned my head on the door and said with dread filling my voice.

"What have I done?"

* * *

><p>"I can do this! I can survive this I am Rose Hathway for crying out loud no one can scare me not even bogyman" I huffed looking at the school's big door. Passing students ignored me, which is weird. I thought all of them will start attacking me from the minute I step my feet out of my Father's car, but surprisingly it looked normal.<p>

Suddenly Christian appeared from nowhere and dropped his hand on my shoulder like were old friends and not like his friend just threatened to ruin my life yesterday.

"So Rose how are you doing so far, I heard Dimitri was giving a hell of a problem since the first day you came here" I looked at him in suspicion making him chuckle and squeeze my check. I shook my head causing his head to fall then I rubbed my redden check and glared at him.

He raised both hands in a surrender gesture. Still glaring at him I asked in a threating tone, trying so hare not to punch him from squeezing my cheek.

"What so you want?" he smiled charmingly and walked ahead of me and said with a light tone.

"Just checking you're here"

"Why?" He turned his head towards and said, while shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know Dimitri wanted to know if you chickened out and dropped out of school before the fun starts"

"Oh please tell him that I'm not going anywhere until I graduate from this school" he smiled his white teeth showed making him look so charming.

"I'd be glad to inform him of that oh and Rose thank you" I was confused.

"Why is that?" he winked at me and said.

"For making my last year so freaking awesome" then he walked away following him Mason that came out of nowhere blowing me a kiss with a wink, causing girls to finally notice me with glares of jealousy in there eyes.

"Oh hell this is going to be a disaster" I whispered letting myself drown in my fears for now, knowing well enough when I set my foot at the school hallway I need to drop my fear at the door and put on my bring it on face and just as I walked in I put on my man eating smile, which in time Dimitri turned his head with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Students today I have to assign each student with a partner I already have each pairs name when I say both names please choose to sit where you feel more comfortable is everything clear" all of the students nodded their heads.<p>

"Okay so lets start with Christian Ozera you'll be paring with Avery Lazar" this Avery girl started to squeal in delight and was glowing like she won the lottery or something.

"Next Jesse Zeclose with Mia Rinaldi" Mia paled instantly, which is a bad sign I guess.

"Mason Ashford with Camilla Conta" This girl actually fainted, which the Yuri totally ignored I was shocked and Mason looked at me giving me a look that says _see what you're missing_.

"Adrian Ivashkov with Rose Hathaway" my eyes bugged out so was everyone else, Adrian walked pass me not concerned that I'm partner with him he choose to sit at the far back, which caused my hands to sweat.

I walked towards him and sat on the chair trying not to make eye contact, which I failed miserably when I turned around to get my biology book outside that caused our eyes to meet and let me tell you this.

I wished Jason were here to snap his fingers in front of my face, but unfortunately he's not, which caused me to space out looking at Adrian's beautiful eyes that I can drown in.

A small smile lifted on Adrian's lips, making him look handsomer if that's even possible. His light brown hair was styled in a messy way and his skin was pale, but still looks perfect with his hair and eye color.

"Um Rose right?" I nodded my head still too dazed. He pointed behind me and I turned around and met Mr. Yuri's glare and I can hear a distant laughter coming from Christian and Mason.

"I've been calling your name for the pass ten minutes and it was like you weren't even here how do I expect you to work on your project Ms. Hathway when you space out looking at Mr. Ivashkov, I think it's better to change your partner" I was too humiliated to say anything.

"Mr. Belikov you're Ms. Hathway's new partner and please Ms. Hathway don't space out while looking at Mr. Belikov" I just nodded my head wanting him to just shut up and to stop humiliating me in front of the whole class. OMG! I hope this won't be posted on YouTube.

Adrian got up and walked towards the front desk. Dimitri started to walk towards my desk. NO! PLEASE BRING ADRIAN BACK! I wanted to scream so loud in frustration. How can I be so URGH!

And here came Dimitri Belikov with a smirk and eyes that shone with excitement. I don't know why? But I have a feeling Dimitri is happy were Partners.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone for reviewing in the last chapter you truly made me shout, scream, dance and grin like an idiot! =P<strong>

**This is the longest chapter I've written I hope you've all enjoyed it!**

**The winner of best review is *****drumroll***

**Surprisingly two people**

**Nellyrose1994****: thanks for the awesome prank suggestions I might use it in some chapters =D thank you so much for that great review hope to see more suggestions and what you feel about this chapter *BIG HUG***

**Do'B****: Thank you so much for the long review really you truly make me happy I hope to see your review for this chapter *BIG HUG***

**Answering Questions:-**

**VAchicka ****: Yes it's a Dimitri and Rose love story**

**RozaRoseBelikov ****: No it won't be the same as Boys Before Flowers I'm just using the main idea of it!**

**Anonymous ****: Thanks for the questions =D the answer is Maybe =P**

**I won't update the next chapter until it reaches 30 reviews!**


	7. Friends Again

**I don't any of the characters! Only Sebastian, Hunter and Jason so far**

**This story's main idea is from boys before flowers a Korean series**

**But the rest are all mine, so please no stealing the idea or making a close version of this!**

**Chapter 7**

"_Previously on Boys Over Roses"_

_-Noura_

_And here came Dimitri Belikov with a smirk and eyes that shone with excitement. I don't know why? But I have a feeling Dimitri is happy were Partners._

* * *

><p>"Hathway" he said with the smirk still on his lips.<p>

"Belikov" I said between gritted teeth. My heart was beating so fast. I don't know why? I was scared, but what ever happens Dimitri should never know that.

"Great now can I have your attention please, I want each pair to choose any lesson they want to research about in the biology book" said Mr. Yuri.

I took a deep breath hoping it wasn't shaky. I opened the Biology book and started flipping through pages. I can feel his eyes on me. I raised one eyebrow and stared at him. He was still smirking.

I just shook my head at him and continued flipping the pages until he spoke.

"How about we dissect a frog?" he was smirking. I knew that he's doing that just to make me scared or disgusted like most girls would be, not knowing that I indeed dissected a cockroach.

"How about a Cockroach?" and that instantly made his face pale, which I considered a great way of pay back. I raised my hand and said.

"Mr. Yuri both Dimitri and I want to dissect a…" Dimitri quickly cut me off by putting both of his hands on my mouth.

He eyes went wide and his was frantic. He looked like he's scared for his life and that made me burst out laughing, causing Dimitri to blush furiously.

Mr. Yuri looked at both of them with an annoyed look. Then he ignored them and started answering questions.

Dimitri pulled his hands away, causing my laughter to echo in the classroom, everyone was shocked seeing me laughing and Dimitri blushing furiously.

I felt their eyes on me, but one pair of eyes mattered. I turned my head and found Adrian looking at me with a frown on his face, causing me to feel embarrassed and stop laughing, but I would giggle every once in a while, which made Dimitri growl until both of us got kicked out of class.

"It's so your fault" accused Dimitri, while they were walking towards Kirova's office with a fair amount of space between them.

"Oh please now it's my fault I see," I said. We finally stood in front of her office door and I was about to knock, when Dimitri slapped my hand away.

"Hey" I complained. He just rolled his eyes and walked in like he owns the place.

"Hey stop acting like you own this place" I whispered/yelled at him causing him to turn his head meeting my eyes and he said with a bored face.

"I own it Stupid I can't believe you still don't know that" he shook his head like he's offended.

"Oh please your parents own it not you!" I whispered/yelled at him.

"Please could you just stop arguing I'm right here in front of you and you don't have any respect at all" we both turned our heads towards Kirova. She looked annoyed and pissed. Her cheeks were flushing.

"I'm so sorry Principle that won't happen again I promise" I apologized. She looked pleased and then she turned her head towards Dimitri waiting for him to say anything, but he didn't even meet her eyes. He was staring at his fingers not caring at all.

"Mr. Belikov do you have anything to say?" she raised an eyebrow looking pissed. Dimitri met her eyes with ease and smiled with fake regret and said.

"I am sorry Principle" Kirova shook her head at him with disappointment.

"I hope you don't repeat this behavior in class Ms. Hathway and Mr. Belikov or else both of you will be in big trouble" Dimitri rolled his eyes at that, which surprised me.

"Now you can leave my office and go back to class" Dimitri walked fast towards the door opening it for me, which shocked me, but when I came closed he smirked and pushed the door making it shut on my face.

I pushed the door open with murderess eyes. He just chuckled and walked away towards another direction. He looks like he's not planning on going back to class.

I walked back to class and told Mr. Yuri that both Dimitri and I want to research about the behavior of four different bugs. I purposely choose cockroaches, bees, caterpillars and ants, hoping that when I tell him what we'll research about he'd pale instantly.

Mr. Yuri was impressed at the type of bugs Dimitri and I will research about saying that we have one week till the research should be finished. I just smiled and walked away.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this URGHH! Why did I space out I looked like a freak OMG! I should have pinched myself or something, now I have to do this stupid Biology project with Stupid Dimitri" I shouted standing outside of the balcony staring at the sky.<p>

I found this place at lunchtime trying to ignore everyone's stares and laughter. I put my head in my hands. Why is this happening to me? I already know the answer. It's because of Dimitri and the rest of his friends F4 what kind of nickname is that?

"F4 JERKS I'M GOING TO MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL YOU'LL WISH YOU NEVER MESSED WITH ME PREPARE FOR DISTRUCTION!" I screamed my lungs out to the sky. Thank God no one is here or I would have been mistaken as a lunatic.

Then I heard someone tusking making me freeze in my place. Someone is here! I slowly with dread turned myself around and there standing on a far corner that was hidden by a big plant that could be mistaken as a tree is.

Adrian Ivashkov.

I wanted to die from embarrassment at that moment. First he would have thought I'm a freak, but now I'm sure he thinks I'm a lunatic way to go Rose! The cutest guy at school thinks you're a total lunatic.

He stared at me with a frown and messed up hair that made him look adorable. Oh no I think I'm spacing out again! I did what I was supposed to do in class I pinched myself, causing myself to snap out of it. He looked like he just woke up.

He then knelt down and carried his book, walking towards the door. The he turned around like he remembered something.

"Do you know how to make pancakes?" he asked hopefully. I was taken back by his question, making me hesitate then I said.

"Um… yeah" his green eyes lit instantly. He then took out a sheet of paper from his book that looked like he has ripped from a notebook then he walked towards me and held it out for me.

I reached for the paper in hesitation and took it. Then he smiled at me and I wanted to faint at that moment. He was gorgeous. His green eyes were so deep that I could drown in.

"What's this for?" I asked him confused as hell. His smile got bigger and he looked like he's trying not to laugh.

"I want you to write the recipe for me, if that's okay with you?" he asked scratching the back of his head and not meeting my eyes, which made him even more adorable.

"s-sure" I statured. He then smiled at me charmingly and walked away opening the balcony door and walking towards the big hallway.

"What just happened?" I whispered.

* * *

><p>I was sitting at last period it was Social Studies. I ignored Meredith's stares. She's been trying to talk to me since third grade, but I can't be friends with her anymore. How can I forgive her for what she did?<p>

I sigh wishing this block will just end and I'll be free from this prison. I have written the recipe, but I don't know when to meet him, so I guess when I bump into him tomorrow I'd give it to him.

Finally the bell rang and I stood up walking towards the door. I was so happy that I'm going to work. I have so many things to tell Lissa I'm sure she'd be excited about Adrian as I was and would be disappointed that Dimitri is my freaking partner.

I walked in the hallway it was filled with students. I never get self-conscious in any crowded place. Maybe, because I had Lissa there. Now I have no one.

I sigh finally reaching my locker. I started clicking on the numbers to unlock it. Yes! This is the students' locker. I asked them why? They said it's for security.

I clicked on the number and finally the door started to open. At that moment a boy passed by bumping me causing my Social Studies book to fall. I knelt down to pick them up and then I heard an explosion.

I gasped and looked up and guess whose standing there covered in yellow paint. No other than Dimitri Belikov.

I picked my books and looked at Dimitri with wide eyes. He was glaring at me. Like I have something to do with this. the explosion came from my locker and what I saw made me gasp in shock.

All of my books were filled with Yellow paint. Everything. I looked around glaring at everyone.

"WHO DID THIS?" I said my voice changing in a threating tone. I glare at everyone with hatred.

Suddenly Meredith came out of nowhere and said.

"I saw Jesse Zeclose putting it in your locker" I looked around searching for that asshole and I was surprised when Dimitri called Jesse.

"Jesse" he called in a threatening tone and it was scary. I actually shivered, but Dimitri looked terrible. He was covered in yellow paint from head to two. I was surprised that it didn't fall on my clothes.

Until I felt something wet on my hair. I touched my hair and gasped when I saw yellow paint on my hands.

Jesses walked towards Dimitri looking paler than usual. Dimitri was ultimately pissed off.

"Would you care to explain why is yellow paint covering me right now?" he asked stepping closer to Jesse.

Jesse pointed at me and said.

"I didn't she did it" I glared at him and walked standing next to Dimitri putting both hands on my hips.

"Excuse me? Did just accuse me of putting paint explosion in my locker really what kind of stupid accusation is that" Jesse flinched at my words and everyone seemed shocked at my outburst or maybe the fact the I've been walking closer to him until his back hit the locker.

How did I get there? Jesse shook his head fear filled his blue eyes.

"Not me Hathway! Meredith did that" everyone gasped instead of me and Dimitri.

I turned around and Meredith stood there looking scared and frightened. She was shaking her head at me to believe her and I did at that moment. Dimitri looked insulted that I was getting the attention.

"I believe you" I said. Dimitri walked towards Jesse pushing me away, which caused me to bump into someone. All the paint on the back was printed on the guy behind me, the guy surprisingly didn't push me away he steadied me by putting his hands on my waist. I looked around and with embarrassment filling me found Adrian.

Standing next to him Mason and Christian looking shocked. Both of their mouths were wide open. Adrian looked just grim. I pushed myself away from him. And were about to walk towards Dimitri when all of them, meaning Adrian, Mason and Christian, held me back.

I looked at them confused. Christian shook his head at me and said.

"Don't interfere trust me things would turn ugly" Mason nodded his head and both of them let go of me only Adrian he was still holding my wrist spreading warmth inside of me. I hope I'm not blushing right now.

"How dare you" Dimitri was extremely mad. Wow! I can't believe I was going to stand next to him. Thank God they stopped me.

Dimitri ran his hand on his Jacket causing paint to print on his hand. He then started wiping it on the Jesse's shirt. Then he took off his jacket and started wiping it on Jesse's face. Jesse was standing there helpless.

Everyone started to laugh at Jesse. Even though he caused my books to be painted and probably wanted me to be covered in paint. I still felt sorry for him. I tried to stop Dimitri when he ordered the art student to give him paints and he started to paint Jesse's lips red. It was truly humiliating, but Adrian's grip was so strong.

Finally Dimitri stopped and leaned closer to Jesse and whispered something to him Jesse nodded his head and looked away.

Dimitri stepped back from Jesse and looked at Christian, Mason and Adrian. He nodded his head and all of them waked towards him. Dimitri without giving me a glance walked out of the school building with the rest of F4 following him.

Everyone then stopped taking photos and pictures of Jesse. They all walked away leaving Jesse, Meredith and I alone in the school's hallway. Jesse started to slide down untill he fell of the floor. He covered his face with his hands and started to sob.

I wanted to walk towards him, but Meredith held me back and whispered.

"He deserves it Rose, don't waste your time" Rose took all of her books out of her locker they were all filled with paint. Meredith took it from her hands and said.

"Don't worry, we have extra books for students in school, you can come to the library early and get them" Rose nodded her head, but felt dread in her stomach how is she going to afford it?

"Don't worry Rose I'll let you copy my notes if you want" but Rose couldn't tell her that she can't afford the new books at all, which makes her angry and upset. She looked at Jesse sobbing on the floor and wondered.

"Where is his friends?" she asked remembering he used to walk with big crowds. She also remembers his rude comments about her.

Meredith shrugged and said. "Whomever get Dimitri angry would make him immediately an outcast and you my dear for sticking next to Dimitri made you look like a hero, which is a bad thing considering that Dimitri doesn't like to share his spotlight"

I shook my head at her and said.

"I don't want to look like a hero because of HIM" I growled in anger. Meredith smiled shaking her head at me amusingly and took out tissue from her bag and started to wipe the paint away. Her bag was open and it was filled with tissues, which got me kind of suspicion.

"Meredith why is your bag filled with tissue?" I asked looking at her strangely.

"Oh" she blushed furiously and said. " We had a movie day it was titanic and it always made me cry" I nodded my head still suspicion until she said. "And I wanted to you know share it with the other students to make friends" she then lowered her head.

I put my hand on her shoulder and said with a smiled on my face.

"Well you don't have to, cause you already have one right here in front of you" she squealed and hugged me saying how much she missed me and she promised that she won't stop sticking up for me.

I looked back at Jesse and he was staring at us. He looked at me with eyes full of sadness he then shook his head and mouthed.

"Liar" while pointing at Meredith with his eyes. I just shook my head at him and ignored him. He's probably lying, but why do I have this bad feeling in my stomach. I just shrugged it off and enjoyed the feeling of having a new friend.

Looks like school is getting better and better.

* * *

><p><strong>End of this chapter! So what do you think? I Meredith lying or is it just Jesse trying to make a problem between them? Well I guess you'll find out later :D<strong>

**As always I won't update until I have 30 reviews at least, I've updated this chapter even when I only reached 22 which is a big disappointment, so it's your choice if you want the next chapter to be updated fast then complete 30 reviews!**

_**The winner of best review is **_

_***Drumroll please**_*****

Anonymous: you're getting active I see and I'm looking forward to your reviews and I loved two prank ideas you've written and I'm thinking of using one of them in the next chapter or the one after it either way you'll get credit for, so please leave your name if you want or I could put Anonymous instead! Thanks for the great prank suggestions.

**Thanks go to:**

Nellyrose1994: LOL trust me you'll be happy their partners and let me give you just a hint, one of them will visit the others house ;) yup and will meet the family maybe something totally freaking exciting and breathtaking might happen *wink*

Secret-Haru : LOL! You'll find out sooner trust me! *grinning*

Abster983: thank you so much it means a lot I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope to see your review

Jill Rozalie Belikov Ivashkov, Charboday, XxXNavXxX, Ozera's Girl, LexiSoulsister, Shinylinx97, giselabelikov1,TheBlackWolfHuntsAlone, rozalicious678, Guest, Emmie, xtheseventhcharm, ImmortalH3artlittlebadgirl29 04, Pagesurfer, sunayna4sho, xX Dimka's girl 4 ever Xx: Thank you! *Squealing happily*


	8. Surprise Visit

**I don't own any of the characters! Only Sebastian, Hunter and Jason, Hunter, German, Roman, Mr. Orlov and Jess so far**

**This story's main idea is from boys before flowers a Korean series**

**But the rest are all mine, so please no stealing the idea or making a close version of this!**

**Chapter 8**

_Do'B__ : _2 points _Anonymous: _1 point _SpiritFightin_: 1 point _Nellyrose1994: _1 point

"_Previously on Boys Over Roses"_

_-Noura_

"_Liar" while pointing at Meredith with his eyes. I just shook my head at him and ignored him. He's probably lying, but why do I have this bad feeling in my stomach. I just shrugged it off and enjoyed the feeling of having a new friend._

_Looks like school is getting better and better._

* * *

><p>I was running without a destination. The garden was huge with green trees and grass. It was breathtaking. I finally stopped in front of a fountain and it was beautiful.<p>

The sunlight caused the water to look like shining diamonds. I walked closer and knelt down running my fingers on the water's surface, loving the feeling of it. Then I stood up smiling happily.

I heard footsteps coming towards me from behind and my smile grew bigger knowing well enough who's that person. The footsteps became closer and closer until a shadow fell on me covering me from the sunlight.

I leaned against his chest and sighed. He wrapped his hands around my waist bringing me closer to him. We stayed like that for a long time in silence loving the feeling of his heartbeat.

I turned around and whispered his name lovingly.

"Adrian" and there he was standing with a beautiful smile on his face that caused my heart to flutter.

"Yes Love" he whispered lovingly. He then leaned closer and closer until our lips met, but why do I feel suffocated? I tried pushing him away but it's like there is a wall behind me stopping me from running away.

I started to struggle until….

I woke up gasping from bed and found Jason holding my pillow acting innocent. He swallowed and smiled sheepishly.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I shouted, while pulling my pillow from his grasp. He pouted and crossed his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked looking sad.

"Tell you what?" I asked pissed off.

Still pouting he said " You stood up for Dimitri at the school hall yesterday, everyone is talking about it, it's like you're the new member of F4 or as the say F5"

I groaned covering my face with both hands wishing I could just go back to sleep, but knowing well enough Jason wouldn't let me. Groaning again I started at the clock and it was 9 am in the morning.

"Jason why the hell would you wake me up this early, when its clear I don't have school on Saturday" I was glaring at him receiving big fake innocent eyes.

"I wanted to talk to my only sistra come on Rosie you know I can't wait till you wake up" I groaned again and stood up from my bed stretching my body like a cat.

He jumped from my bed and his eyes were shinning. Oh dear! This is not good.

"Rosie how about you introduce me to Dimitri Belikov" he suggested with hope filling his hazel eyes. I rolled my eyes at him and said while walking towards the door and opening it.

"Oh please it's not like were friends that visit each other and have normal conversation"

I heard someone clear his throat. I turned my head and saw Dimitri Belikov sitting in our small living room's couch with both of my parents sitting next to him in each side.

My mouth fell open. I rubbed my eyes not believing what I'm seeing right now.

Mom looked delighted and my father looked pleased. I turned my head towards Jason and he was laughing nervously.

"Jason why didn't you mention he's in our living room" I hissed, causing him to shrink back.

"Rose why didn't you tell us your friend is coming by?" asked mom with clear disappointment. I wanted so badly to say.

A: I didn't invite Dimitri Belikov.

B: clearly it's too early for someone to visit another person's house.

C: We are freaking enemies for crying out loud.

I just stood there looking shocked. My head turned from mom to Dimitri and he wasn't looking at me in the eyes. His eyes were looking at my body with a surprised look, like he has noticed me for the first time.

I was wearing a dark blue pajama shorts with a white tee that has pictures of bunnies jumping around. My hair was a mess, it's like something died in it and my face well let's just say unattractive.

I was so embarrassed and I think both my parents noticed that at the same time, cause both of them started to distract Dimitri to give me sometime to change my clothes.

I was still rotted in my place until Jason pulled me inside. The shock was replaced with anger. How dare he come to my house uninvited? Is he trying to humiliate me in front of my parents?

Jason took out a dark blue skinny jeans and white tee that has dark blue shapes in front. Then he took out my favorite black boots that reaches my ankle. My mom bought it for me in a big sales day.

"Um Jason why are you…." He shushed me and continued looking for some accessories I could wear. I walked towards the mirror and looked at my hair. I better pull it up in a bun.

After I finished doing my hair. Jason was already finished waiting for me to start dressing. He gave me his back and covered his eyes asking me every 4 seconds.

"Are you decent yet?"

I finally finished and said.

"Yeah I'm decent" he turned around and clasped his hands together excitedly. He looked at my hair, clothes and complained that I didn't put any make up. I ignored him and walked towards my bedroom door.

"Please Rosie you need to put make up, I'll do anything for you PLEASE" he begged me. I thought about it and then smirked, turning around to face him.

"You'd let me use your laptop whenever I please without any complains" I said daring him to say yes. I was absolutely shocked and taken back when he said.

"Yes I'll do it please just put some make up on your face you look ugly" I growled and stomped towards the mirror taking out my mascara, gloss and eyeliner.

When I finished. I stared at myself in the mirror and I looked beautiful, which caused me to smile. Which made Jason grin in victory. I just rolled my eyes and opened my bedroom door and found Dimitri sitting on the sofa alone.

He was typing on his blackberry, still didn't notice my presence, until I cleared my throat. His head snapped up and his face looked handsome as ever with his light brown hair reaching half of his neck. His dark brown eyes were so deep. He raised an eyebrow in question.

I looked away hoping a blush wouldn't appear on my cheeks, but then I remembered that I didn't invite him to my house and how the hell did he find it in the first place?

I quickly checked if my parents were around and found them in the kitchen preparing some breakfast, while smiling happily. Just thinking about Dimitri's intention of coming here, caused my blood to boil in anger. I will not let him hurt my parents or brother's feelings just for his own amusement.

I turned my head towards him and glared. If looks could kill Dimitri would have been dead right now, but unfortunately his still alive. My glare made him smirk.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with venom in my voice.

He shifted on the uncomfortable couch and tried to look in place, but really with his brand looks he sticks out like a sour thumb.

He was wearing dark blue Armani jeans, black tee and on top of it a black jacket suit. He looked perfect like a model coming out of a magazine cover. His smirk fell and he said with a bored tone.

"I was bored" then his eyes started foxing on the house furniture and something behind me. His face changed from surprised to confusion. I turned my head backwards and saw Jason holding a piece of paper. The words that were written on it made me gasp.

_Dimitri Belikov will you marry my sister please . _

I wanted to die in that moment. I can't believe I'm in this situation. Jason didn't notice I was staring. He was holding the paper in front of his face. Then he peaked out and when he saw my stares. He quickly ran into his room closing the door behind him and double locking it.

I'm so going to murder him. When I finish murdering Dimitri first. I felt myself sweat. This is not good. I turned around and Dimitri looked like he's going to explode in any moment.

His face started to turn a shade of red and his cheeks were like a balloon that is ready to explode.

And right in time. Dimitri exploded in laughter. He bent in front slapping his knees. He looked different. His face was filled with some foreign emotion. It looked almost like joy. His eyes were twinkling and when he finally stopped laughing he smiled a true smile that took my breath away.

I couldn't help, but smile. I never saw a different side of Dimitri. He looked laid back and relaxed, but when my parents walked in. Dimitri's face changed to his normal façade.

My smile fell and I went to sit next to my father, but my mom pushed my butt away and sat next to my Father after setting the plates and drinks on the table. The only place left is next to Dimitri. I hesitated, which caused my parents to look at me weirdly.

I swallowed my uneasiness and sat next to Dimitri. Dimitri turned his head towards me and smirked. Then he smiled politely at my parents and said.

"Sorry for coming this early, but Rose insisted yesterday that I have to come at this time, but if it's uncomfortable for you I can leave now and come back later" he stood up and faked an apologizing face that made both of my parents jump from their places and shake their heads.

"No it's all right Dimitri you can stay as long as you want to finish your project" Mom said.

Dimitri nodded his head and sat back on the couch. I can't believe he just said that that lying asshole. I wanted so badly to say that I didn't invite him in the first place.

Now mom is going to give me a hell for not telling her that a guest is coming to our house this early. I can see it in her eyes; those angry sparks that indicates when all of this is over I would be punished. My father suddenly leaned closer and asked Dimitri.

"What kind of project your doing?" He asked looking a little bit suspicion. I rolled my eyes and said, knowing well enough Dimitri would lie about it.

"We're going to study the behavior of four different bugs" Dimitri's eyes widened in surprise.

My father inched closer looking interested, while I grinned happily wanting so hard to see Dimitri's face after I say the types of bugs we will research about.

"Cockroaches" Dimitri paled instantly. Mom made a disgusted face; Dad nodded his with interest to continue.

"Bees" Dimitri winked like he's in pain, which made my grin, grow bigger, mom looked even more disgusted and my father was listening with eagerness.

"Caterpillars" Dimitri winked again, mom shuddered and Dad laughed at my mom.

"And last ants" I said smirking this time, while looking at Dimitri. He turned his head towards me and I can see a glint of anger that set alarming bells in my head, but I didn't stop.

"I hope you like the type of bugs we're researching about" Dimitri faked smiled and said.

Translation: Payback is a bitch! Right Dimitri?

"That's a great choice, I would love to research about them"

Translation: I will kill you, make your life a living hell and make sure you'd regret this forever.

"I knew you would" I said fake squealing excitedly.

Translation: Bring it on!

I stood up not wanting Dimitri to stay in my house further, walking towards my room I took some books I've borrowed from Lissa that has the behavior of many bugs, including the ones we will research about, walking back I took my jacket from the hanger and said.

"Sorry Mom Dad, but Dimitri and I should leave now and start our research" I set the books on the couch and then wore my jacket. The weather is a little bit cold.

Dimitri stood up and took the books I've set on the chair then smiled at both of my parents and said.

"It was a pleasure meeting both of you Mr. Hathway and Ms. Hathway" both of my parents smiled and said that he could visit anytime he wants without invitation, which caused Dimitri's eyes to glint and look at me.

Finally we walked out of the house. We were walking next to each other acting normally, but when we were further away from my parents' set of eyes we drop our façade and said at the same time.

"Why did you come to my house?"

"Why did you choose those bugs?"

Both of us glared at each other. I put both of my hands on my hips waiting for an answer. Dimitri kept glaring. We stayed like that for a while until Dimitri dropped my books on the wet ground.

"Hey" I complained. I knelt down and started to collect the books. When I was going to pick up the last book, Dimitri stood on it with his foot. I pulled it, but still it was under his foot.

I looked up with a glare.

"GET YOUR FOOT OFF OF MY BOOK NOW!" I shouted with anger, my voice wavering a bit, which caused him to smirk. He knelt down till we reached eye level, while taking his foot off of the book. He pulled it from my grasp and said.

"This is a warning for you not to mess with me again" and he started to rip the pages off. I gasped and started to pull the book from his grasp, which caused the book to rip in half.

Both Dimitri and I fell backwards on our butts. The floor was wet from the rain last night. Both of us groaned in pain and then I rubbed my ass from the pain, which caused Dimitri to chuckle.

I stood up and tried miserably to cover my ass using my short jacket, but it was useless. I ignored it and picked up the ripped book, fighting back tears.

What am I going to tell Lissa? I shook my head trying to stop the tears from falling I will not cry in front of Dimitri Belikov. I repeated it again in my head, standing up. I looked at Dimitri his face was cruel.

"I hope you don't try to mess with me Rose cause I'm running out of patience with you, consider your self lucky that I won't make your life a living hell more than you already have"

Then he walked away leaving me there standing, while clenching the books with a death grip.

I Rose Hathway officially want to make Dimitri's life a living hell no matter what the consequences are.

* * *

><p>"Rose it's fine you don't have to work extra shifts to pay for my book, I don't use it anymore" I shook my head stubbornly and walked inside the restaurant looking for our manager.<p>

She sighed obviously annoyed. I found the manger Mr. Orlov, talking to Chief German. Of course when German's eyes feel on. He smiled a flirty smile as always. Never stopped asking me out.

"Hey Hathway wanna have dinner with me today, I'll cook for you the best margarita pizza and of course chocolate brownies for dessert " he winked.

German is a really handsome and nice guy. He has blond hair just like Lissa, olive green eyes, pale skin that looked perfect on him and an athletic body. Plus he cooks, which is a bonus thing, but I still don't want to ruin our friendship.

"Sorry German, but I'm too occupied with a project I have to finish before Friday and I have to work extra shifts to repay Lissa for her damaged book" German nodded his head with a disappointed look, Lissa as usual gave me a disapproval look.

"And that's why I'm here Mr. Orlov, Can I start my shift tomorrow?" I asked hopefully. He smiled and said.

"You can start at 4 PM if you want, Jessica called saying she's ill and can't work today, I'll increase your salary because you'd be working with only two more people on a Saturday, which you know how crazy it gets"

I nodded my head and said excitedly.

"That's all right with me just make sure German doesn't burn the food like last time" all of us laughed.

"Don't worry Rose I'll make sure you're standing on a far corner so he doesn't get distracted" I looked at German and he was staring at me with a half smile on his face. I felt my heart flutter in my chest; taking a deep breath I smiled back and pushed those feelings away.

"Hey Liss, hey Rose, I see your both here to cover Jess's shift" said Roman, while giving Liss a shy smile. Roman has a crush on Lissa since the first time he set his eyes on her, seriously who wouldn't. Liss is a picture perfect for a model.

She has golden hair that reaches half of her back, jade eyes, long legs and the perfect body any model would starve for. She smiled back at Roman and said, while shaking her head.

"No I won't be working tonight, only Rose" Roman's face fell in disappointment. It was my turn to give Lissa the look. She just shrugged her shoulders. Lissa thinks that Roman has a temporary crush on her. Plus Lissa has a boyfriend.

He's the perfect boyfriend, as Lissa would describe him. His name is Aaron, but sometimes I get the feeling that he is not what he seems and every time I mention that to Lissa she get upset and we would fight, so I drop the subject and never talk about him.

I walked back home and started thinking of a good presentation for the project. When I finally reached the house, I started doing my chores and of course Mom gave me the 'speech' and surprisingly no punishment.

Jason went out to the library to read some books, which is just an excuse to get rid of me. If he thinks I'm going to forget what he did. Then he's clearly an idiot. I still can't believe what he did? Why would even want me to marry Dimitri in the first place.

* * *

><p>When Mr. Orlov said crazy he meant it. The restaurant was crowded. It is not that big, but still three waitresses don't make the job easier. I was running around taking dirty plates and replacing them with new ones.<p>

People mostly order black bread with chicken soup. I would stumble in and out of the kitchen causing German to grin each time and burned the bread once.

Every time I catch his stares he would wink or send me kisses. It made this dinner service fun. I completely forgot the incident with Dimitri, but that doesn't mean I won't have my revenge at what Dimitri did with Lissa's book.

I will show him not to mess with Rose Hathaway, I just have to wait till Monday.

* * *

><p><strong>Dimitri visited Rose's house ;)<strong>

**Will he visit again? Or more likely do you want him to visit again?**

**30 reviews and you'll find out!**

_**Best review award goes to**_

_***Drumroll***_

_SpiritFightin_: Thank you, I actually Google translated the word ;P please if you find any other grammar mistakes just tell me so I can learn from my mistakes. You have 9 left if you're the first person to reach 10 points you'll be a character in this story.

**Thanks goes to:**

_sunayna4sho:_ Hey long time since I've seen your review! How are you I hope you enjoyed the finale of my star and hope you like this chapter ;D

_unique rose__:_ Thanks for reviewing this story, I hope to see more of your reviews =) thanks again

_Anonymous:_ Will do Carrie =) just curious where are you from? Oh and thanks for the review and hope you enjoyed this chapter.

_Guest:_ I'll do my best not to make Adrian cold oh and laughed at the NO PRESSURE PART ;P

_My Bad Addiction__:_ Sorry about the grammar mistakes and if you find any in this chapter please pint it out so I can learn from my mistakes! Oh and I thought Adrian would be better, but then I felt Dimitri has a big chance playing this role ;) thanks again and hope you enjoyed this chapter.

_HersheyRoza:_ it's an R and D story :)

_Mori Belicov Hathaway:_ Thank you so much for the ideas and I'll make something happen like that to one of them =D maybe Rose would use it for revenge =P

__LexiSoulsister:_ one of them is the answer ;D Thanks for the review_

_Do'B__ : _

**Was dimitri really happy to be rose's lab partner or was his smirk really his evil, scheming mind plotting against rose?**

Maybe ;P

**Will Adrian make them and treat rose to cooked pancakes?**

Maybe ;PP

**The awesome foursome have left the building...to do what?**

Fetch new clothes for Dimitri :D

And everyone else I didn't write their names I'm sorry but you're a lot and I'll answer the ones with the questions. So if you have any questions just ask and I'll be happy to answer them Thanks everyone and hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	9. May I take your order please

**I don't any of the characters! Only Sebastian, Hunter and Jason, Alina, German, Roman, Mr. Orlov and Jess so far**

**This story's main idea is from boys before flowers a Korean series**

**But the rest are all mine, so please no stealing the idea or making a close version of this!**

**Chapter 9**

_Do'B__ : _2 points _Anonymous: _1 point _SpiritFightin_: 1 point _Nellyrose1994: _1 point

"_Previously on Boys Over Roses"_

_Every time I catch his stares he would wink or send me kisses. It made this dinner service fun. I completely forgot the incident with Dimitri, but that doesn't mean I won't have my revenge at what Dimitri did with Lissa's book. _

_I will show him not to mess with Rose Hathaway, I just have to wait till Monday. _

* * *

><p><em>Rose <em>woke up with an annoyed groan. She's been working in the restaurant from 4pm till 11pm. It was tiring and now she woke up at 7am to visit the park, so she can catch some of the bugs she's researching about.

But deep down inside there was another reason why, she rolled out of bed and went inside the bathroom to take a fast shower. She even picked up her favorite outfit, plus blow dried her hair and put on light makeup that makes her look natural.

After she finished getting ready. She walked outside of the bathroom and found Jason standing in front of the bathroom door holding a box of Krispy Cream doughnuts and an apologizing smile.

She raised an eyebrow and crooked her head to the side, while putting both of her hands on her hips. Jason swallowed and said in a super-fast-tone, that only means he's debating on whether to hold his ground or flee and with the way his legs are inching backwards it looks like he's planning on the latter.

"I'm-so-sorry-Rose-please-forgive-me!" inching backwards, making Rose take a step forward. He swallowed hard.

"What type of doughnut did you bring?" She asked while taking a step forward. Hoping it's her favorite.

"Chocolate glazed doughnuts" he said, while taking a step backwards.

Swallowing hard. He dropped the box and made a run for it, of course Rose being a sucker for chocolate glazed doughnuts, quickly knelt down and opened the box and gasped when she discovered that the box is empty.

"Jason you liar I'm gonna kill you" She screamed, causing both of her parents to jump from their beds and scramble out of the room, just in time to watch Jason open the house's door and run.

Rose followed him fast not stopping when her parents ordered her too. When she ran outside she found Jason hiding behind a tall male that has blond hair, olive green eyes and grin plastered on his handsome face.

German was holding a Krispy Cream box that was opened. Rose stopped instantly and saw the box in his hands. It was filled with chocolate glazed doughnuts. Rose's mouth opened wide in shock.

Jason peaked behind German and said in clear innocent.

"German tricked me I didn't know the box was empty I swear"

Rose glared at German causing his grin to get wider. He walked closer still holding the box, then he picked up one of the doughnuts and took a huge bite.

Rose felt her mouth water, it's been too long since she'd l ate one, she's been holding her money for collage.

German dangled the doughnut in front of her and she tried to snatch it from his hand, but he put it all in his mouth, which caused him to look like he swallowed a balloon.

Rose then tried to snatch one doughnut from the box, but he closed it fast and raised it up. She jumped up to reach it, but he was too tall, making her stomp her foot and pout like a child.

"What's the magic word?" asked German teasingly, his olive green eyes twinkling in excitement. Rose shook her head stubbornly. He shrugged his shoulders and said, while turning around giving her his back.

"That's too bad then Jason and I will eat it without you" he smiled, knowing well enough she'd give in.

"Fine" she huffed. He turned around with a straight face, or rather trying to hold his laughter as much as he can.

"Can you give me the doughnuts?" she said not wanting to say the magic word, which caused German to raise an eyebrow and motion for her to continue.

She crossed her arms and said in a fake girly voice. "Please" that made German unleash a smirk and lean down closer to Rose still holding the box above his head.

He turned his head to the side and Rose knew what he wants her to do. She shook her head stubbornly. Both of her parents were amused at their daughter's stubbornness.

Abe leaned closer to Janie's ear and said "She took that from you"

Janie chuckled and whispered. "That's the reason you fell in love with me in the first place"

Abe chuckled and whispered back "I actually fell for you, because of the killer body you have first"

Janie smacked his head from behind, making him groan and say. "I was just kidding you know"

Rose didn't eat breakfast, which made her so hungry that she considered killing German instead of giving him what he wants, but she knows well enough he'd easily take her down.

With his cheek turned towards her, looking inviting, which made her feel weird. She finally gave up and kissed German's cheek, causing him to hand over the whole box, with a huge victory grin.

She just shook her head at him and walked inside the house, of course Rose's parents invited him for breakfast and he didn't refuse. On her way inside the house she turned around and looked at German. He was laughing with both of her parents and Jason, its like he sensed her stares and looked up. Their eyes met for merely seconds, but it took his breath away and caused Rose to blush, which she never does in front of him, or more likely because of him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mr. Belikov <em>we have made our research regarding Ms. Hathway, this file contains every single information about her and her family," Said Sebastian.

"Good, now I'd like to have my privacy please you'll be escorted by Jameson to the door" Dimitri said, while opening the black file that as Sebastian says contains every single information about Rose.

_-Rosemaire Hathway_

_-Born in March 21 1994_

_-Father: Ibrahim Hathaway_

_-Mother: Janie Hathway_

_-Brother: Jason Hathway_

Dimitri skipped the first pages that contain unimportant information. He was kind of curious about Rose's connection to Reed Lazure. He is suspicion that she's trying to do something.

He put the file on his desk and opened his mac air laptop, clicking on YouTube, he wrote _Rose Hathway_. Many videos of Rose doing different things shown on the screen. The recent ones or more likely the most famous is when Rose was shouting at Jesse Zeclose.

He played the video and was surprised at how strong and surprisingly beautiful after watching Rose wearing he pajama and look like she just rolled out of bed, he felt like it was the first time he notice her.

He shook his head. He never thinks about girls like that and he shouldn't be especially towards his enemy with the news of Rose supposedly stood up for Dimitri when it's clear to him that she stood up for her self. Now people are considering her as a member of F4 which makes it now F5.

He threw the file making pictures scatter around the office. One in particular it was a recent picture that was taken this morning at 8:30 am of Rose kissing some blond guys cheek.

_So she has a boyfriend_ he thought and he didn't feel any jealousy, which relieved him.

"Jameson" he clicked on the speaker button. "Please come to my office NOW!" he removed his index finger from the button.

Two minutes later Jameson walked in looking frantic. "Mr. Belikov is there something wrong?" he asked clearly concerned.

"Call the rest of F4 tell them were going to have dinner in a new place" and he smiled feeling excited about what he's going to do.

* * *

><p><em>Christian <em>and _Mason_ high fived when Dimitri told them about his plan today. They've been waiting for this kind of action since forever. They couldn't stop grinning like total fools.

Dimitri smirked feeling proud of himself to cause both Christian and Mason this kind of excitement, he turned his head and frowned at Adrian's bored face.

"You know Adrian, you should try and have some fun you know she'd want you too" said Mason, walking towards Adrian and patting him on the shoulder.

Adrian smiled and turned his head towards Mason.

"I know" Christian walked closer and put a hand on Adrian's other shoulder.

"So are you in man or are you going to miss the fun?" he asked. Dimitri just looked at Adrian hoping he'd come. Adrian turned his towards Dimitri and said.

"In one condition" the all looked at him waiting for his condition and Dimitri nodded his head for him to continue.

"I'll drive" and he unleashed his playful smirk, making Dimitri smirk back, looks like Adrian is finally having fun.

Mason and Christian shouted "WOHO!" and danced there way towards the Black Cadillac. Dimitri and Adrian snickered and walked behind them. The windows of the car were all black, making the car look even cooler. The only thing missing is guards and they'll be mistaken as mafia members. They all put their ray-ban sunglasses.

Adrian opened the driver's door and hopped inside, while Dimitri opened the door and sat shotgun. Christian and Mason were jumping up and down causing the car to shake.

Adrian and Dimitri looked at each other and shook their heads, sometimes Christian and Mason act like children and sadly they've chosen to act like this today.

"Would you play some music man we need to celebrate" Shouted an overly excited Christian, while Mason kept screaming.

"WOHO!" Adrian started the car and Dimitri opened the radio turning the volume so high causing all of them to laugh and shout.

Dimitri turned his head towards Adrian and saw him laughing and shouting happily. _Just like old times before she left_ he thought. He quickly pushed those thoughts away this is not the time to think about those things.

"Ahh guys why are we wearing ray-bans when it's clear there is no sunlight outside?" asked Adrian, looking slightly uncomfortable, he took off the ray-ban and turned his head towards everyone.

They all burst out laughing. The funniest part is they were supposed to look cool, but with the way they were acting they looked like fools.

Adrian clicked on the map screen and found _Russian Restaurant. _The restaurant wasn't too far it took them about ten minutes to reach it and when they did. The restaurant was crowded with a lot of people.

"Wow it's full," said Mason and Christian together in wonder, while clasping their hands together. Adrian and Dimitri groaned knowing well enough that Mason and Christian were talking about the big number of girls outside waiting in line.

"Dimitri can…." He cut them off saying.

"Don't even think about standing in the waiting line just for you guys to flirt with them" Both Mason and Christian pouted, which cause Adrian to chuckle and Dimitri to shake his head in amusement.

They all opened their doors at the same time, making everyone waiting in line to turn their heads towards them. All of them are use to this attention, so they didn't mind it at all.

They walked in one line, four of them looking like models that came out from a photo-shoot. Dimitri was wearing black jeans; button up grey shirt, a black jacket that has grey buttons and black Gucci sneakers. He looked darker today, which gave him an aura of danger and seductive. His light brown hair and hazel eyes were alluring, having the attention of every female.

He had chosen this different look, to see what Rose's reaction would be, he never wears something dark like this, which made the rest of F4 members to raise a surprised eyebrow, but kept quite.

Adrian was wearing dark blue jeans, white button up shirt, black jacket with golden buttons, completing the look with a loose tie and of course a black Armani sneakers. His messy brown hair, looked even messier, his green eyes had more color in them and his smile couldn't get much bigger.

Mason chosen to wear black jeans, white tight tee that makes his muscle show off in front of everyone, he wore a leather black jacket on, the dark colors made his orange spike hair have all of the attention, of course Mason sent winks and kisses to every female he got her attention.

Christian was wearing black jeans, with a white fitting tee, and a red leather jacket and red Ferrari sneakers. He always loved that color it resembled fire. He always loved that color. His ocean blue eyes were perfect with his dark hair and pale face, making him look mysterious and interesting.

Rose was serving some black bread to a nice family, they were all smiling and thanking her for everything and she loved it. She has a huge smile on her face and then she heard the bell hanging on the door entrance ring, meaning that customers are coming in.

She turned around and said still didn't notice the people in front of her.

"Welcome to Russian Restaurant I'm Rose and I'm…" she looked at them and her eyes went huge, making everyone grin, except Adrian. He was looking at everywhere, but her. All memories of the dream she had about him played in her head, making her blush furiously and of course Dimitri thought she was blushing because of him.

Adrian finally looked at Rose and said.

"Do you serve pancakes here?" making Dimitri, Mason and Christian groan.

"Oh come on man do you really have to order pancakes?" complained Christian, making Rose confused. _Why are they acting like this? _She thought.

"Why don't you follow me please, but first I need the number of your table?" she decided to treat them like customers, not wanting to panic and act on guard.

They all looked at each other, then looked at her shrugging their shoulders, she put both of her hands on her waist and said.

"Don't tell me you just walked in thinking you own this place too?" she was looking at Dimitri, while she said it, wanting to get a reaction from him. He just smiled and walked towards the door opening it then letting it close behind him.

She was so close to make a happy dance and declare score 1 for her and 0 for Dimitri, when he walked in holding a number with a huge grin.

"Sorry it slipped when I walked in" he lied, not making an effort to make it believable. Her eyes hardened and his grin grew even bigger.

Mr. Orlov was just passing by to check on Rose's station when he saw Dimitri Belikov, his eyes went huge and he walked towards Dimitri with excitement.

"Hello Mr. Belikov, Mr. Ivashkov, Mr. Ashford and Mr. Ozera, I feel honored that you've chosen to eat dinner in my restaurant, Rose would please show them their table and take care of them, they are our honored guests" Rose tried to protest, but a glare from Mr. Orlov stopped her.

She gritted her teeth and looked at Dimitri. He was smiling darkly and with the dark closes he's wearing, he would have been mistaken as a mafia member, which she tried to convince herself that it didn't scare the shit out of her.

"Yes of course please follow me" she turned around and walked towards their table. Dimitri of course looked around and tried not to look grossed out. He never ate in a normal standard restaurant ever and he hopes that he won't get sick.

Finally they reached the table and they all pulled the chairs and sat, except Dimitri. He studied the chair like it's about to jump on him in any moment.

Christian and Mason tried to hold their laughter and Adrian looked at Dimitri with an amused smile. Rose just glared making sure that Mr. Orlov won't catch that.

"Is there something wrong Belikov?" she asked annoyed. Dimitri continued to study the chair and asked.

"Is this supposed to be a chair?" Rose huffed and walked towards Dimitri pulling him by the wrist and making him turn giving the chair his back. Then put both of her hands on his shoulder the pushed him down, making him sit on the chair.

Dimitri counted till 5 and waited for the chair to break from his weight, but it surprisingly didn't. Rose wished it would break and that he would fall right there in front of her.

Her hands were still on Dimitri's shoulders, which made Mason and Christian notice how Rose was leaning on the chair and hoe Dimitri looked too comfortable.

Rose quickly realized what she's doing and backed away instantly. She wanted to slap her self for embarrassing herself in front of Adrian. She ignored Adrian's obvious stares; still the dream is fresh in her head.

She took out a notepad and said, while ignoring their stares.

"What can I get you boys?" Mason and Christian leaned closer to the table putting both of their hands on the table.

"That depends on what you're offering?" said Mason with a wink, Rose groaned, making Mason pout.

"What do you recommend?" asked Dimitri. Rose met his eyes and said.

"You can have Russia's traditional soup that comes with b…." he cut her off saying.

"Then I'll have that," Rose gritted her teeth and looked at Mason and Christian with glares they both raised their hands in mock surrender and said at the same time.

"Chicken escalope with French fries please" said Christian.

"Margarita pizza, the medium size" said Mason. She swallowed and turned her head towards Adrian.

"Pancakes with syrup please" she nodded her head, but still didn't take her eyes from his. His green eyes looked lighter than before.

Dimitri noticed the stares both Adrian and Rose are sharing and felt slightly offended. _Seriously I'm right here next to her and she's looking at Adrian _he thought feeling annoyed.

Christian and Mason exchanged knowing looks at the way Dimitri looked like and snickered. Rose snapped out of it and cleared her throat, then said.

"15 minutes and your food will be ready" then she walked away. When she entered the kitchen to give German her orders she stopped and leaned against the wall.

_What's happening to me?_ She thought, while taking deep breath to steady her beating heart.

"Rose are you alright?" asked German looking concerned, he was mixing the huge bowl of soup, while his assistance Alina was cutting vegetables.

Rose took another deep breath and said. "I'm fine, I just need to catch my breath" he nodded his head, but still didn't believe her; she can see it in his eyes.

She gave German the orders and walked out to check if anyone in her section wanted anything. Of course she groaned when Christian cheerfully waved for her to come. She dragged her feet towards him.

"Hey Rose we didn't order drinks, can I have a coke and Mason would like to have…" Mason cut him off saying.

"You" Rose rolled her eyes at Mason's effort to make her heart flutter. Dimitri and Adrian smiled at how stubborn Rose is. Christian just snickered, which caused Mason to smack his head from behind.

A 4-year-old kid was holding his baseball and was dropping the ball on the ground and catching it when it bounces towards him.

Roman was holding a huge tray that was filled with bowls of chicken soup with black bread. He was serving it to the family's table. The ball slipped from the kids grasp and it bounced towards Roman.

Roman stepped backwards where the ball stood and just like that he slipped backwards-flying bowls and black bread was falling towards Rose.

At that time Rose met Dimitri's mocking eyes and she glared, when Dimitri heard the shouts of the people and saw bowls and black bread falling towards Rose he reacted fast not thinking of what he's doing.

He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her towards him, Rose was too shocked to react. The force of pulling her towards him, made them both fall backward. Dimitri's eyes were wide, he saw soup flaying towards Rose's head. He covered her head with his huge hand, which caused the soup to spill on his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG? What just happened?<strong>

**Did Dimitri just tried to protect Rose?**

**Wanna know what happens next? Then review! **

**30 reviews and you'll see what happens next!**

**Thanks goes to:**

Jill Rozalie Belikova Ivashkov: I made this chapter longer than the last one I hope you didn't find it short :) and hope you enjoy this one and I'd love to see your review!

Emmie: I hope this chapter would be your favorite for now ;)

Nellyrose1994: Do you still think he's an asshole? *Grinning*

mkc120: Thank you! What's the difference between winked and winced?

the gentle: wait and see ;D

LexiSoulsister: he has connections ;D

XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX: you'll find out :D

**And everyone that reviewed thank you guys! I hope to see your reviews in this chapter**


	10. Four Empty Bottles

**I don't any of the characters! Only Sebastian, Hunter, Jason, German, Roman, Mr. Orlov and Jess so far**

**This story's main idea is from boys before flowers a Korean series**

**But the rest are all mine, so please no stealing the idea or making a close version of this!**

**Chapter 10**

_Do'B__ : _4 points _ Anonymous: _1 point _SpiritFightin_: 1 point _Nellyrose1994: _1 point TheBookShelf: 1 point

There is a poll I need you guys to vote which character I should pair with Rose for my next story and sorry to say this but I'm sick of writing Dimitri and Rose stories I need a new character to pair with Rose.

"_Previously on Boys Over Roses"_

_-Noura_

_He wrapped his hands on her waist and pulled her towards him, Rose was too shocked to react. The force of pulling her towards him, made them both fall backward. Dimitri's eyes were wide, he saw soup flaying towards Rose's head. He covered her head by his huge hand, which caused the soup to spill on his hand._

* * *

><p><em>Rose <em>gasped when the chair hit the floor. She could hear glass shattering behind her and Dimitri's painful moan, which caused her to jumped off of him. She felt dizzy and confused. _What's going on?_

"What's going on in here?" asked a very surprised and concerned Mr. Orlov. Rose turned her head towards him and couldn't help, but gasp when she saw the shattered plates and bowls on the floor.

Roman was picking up some shattered glass and so were the others, Mr. Orlov was looking at someone behind her with a scared face, Rose then realized that Dimitri pulled her, so the bowls don't fall on her head, which means he saved her, _but he's so not the prince in shinning armor type _she thought.

She turned around and was about to thank him, but stopped when she saw him holding his hand that looked burned. Her eyes went wide when she realized that Dimitri didn't just save her from the bowls, but also from the hot soup.

She quickly knelt down and took his hand in hers, causing him to groan in pain and pull his hand away.

"What's wrong with you" said Dimitri in pain. She quickly got up and ran towards the empty kitchen, following her running footsteps a concerned German.

She pushed the door open, causing it to bang on the wall; she was still shocked at what happened. She couldn't believe Dimitri would do that for her. Tears filled her eyes, when she remembered how pained Dimitri was _and of course in pain or normal Dimitri is an utter jerk_ she thought_._

She quickly opened the cabinet that has a first aid kit and pulled it out. German was standing behind her trying to comfort her.

"Rose it's going to be okay, stop panicking" he tried to make her calm down, but she didn't want to. She felt so bad about Dimitri's hand even though he totally embarrassed her in fort of everyone in the restaurant.

She then moved to another set of cabinets, still holding the first aid kit like life depends on it. She opened another cabinet and found a big, deep bowl. She quickly took it out and filled it with cold water.

She remembers the instructions for a first-degree burn, seeing that the hot soup burned Dimitri's hand. First she has to wash his hand with cold water. _The hand that he covered her head with _she thought. German tried to stop Rose her hand was shaking and she was breathing fast, which made him scared that she'd been hurt.

"Rose stop!" he ordered pulling her hand away from the sink. She shouted and ordered him to let her go, which made him do as she said. He never saw Rose like this before is _it because of that dark-hair-guy? _He thought, making jealousy fill him up.

She carried the big bowl and the first aid kit fast, causing some of the cold water to spill on the floor. She ignored it and ran towards Dimitri's table. The rest of F4 members were in an O shaped covering Dimitri.

Dimitri was groaning and Mason was talking on his cell phone _probably calling an ambulance_ She thought. She finally reached them pushing the person in front of her, which was of course Adrian.

Adrian was shocked at the force that pushed him away. He was never pushed ever, which made him speechless. Rose passed by him and he was mesmerized at how beautiful she looked.

The way her face was set in determination and the confidence in her movement made painful memorize pierce his heart. _Just like her_ he thought.

"Oh my God Dimitri, why did you do it? Why did you have to act like a hero?" Rose asked with clear frustration in her voice, which caused Dimitri to grin then groan in pain, when she pulled his hand and covered it with cold water.

She was still holding his hand. He moved his fingers inside the bowl of cold water, feeling less pain until she pulled his hand out and started to apply aloe (soothing cream) on his stinging hand.

"AW Rose stop! That hurts please stop," he begged which made Christian and Mason gasp. Never in Dimitri's life he'd ever beg someone.

"Stop acting like a baby," said Rose. Mason snickered. Christian was holding his laughter, which made his face turn red. Adrian was amused at both Dimitri and Rose.

"I'm not acting like a baby" he spit back; he was so angry that he didn't notice Rose covering his hand by a gauze bandage. He was astonished. The pain in his hand was still there, but bearable.

Rose sighed looking relieved and exhausted. She was still holding Dimitri's hand. Dimitri was staring at Rose on wonder, making both Mason and Christina wink at each other as in _the romance just begun_. All of that hope vanished away, when Dimitri pulled his hand from Rose's grasp and standing up.

Rose stood up and looked at Dimitri with confusion. He suddenly acted cold, which caused her to shiver. German put both his hands on Rose's shoulder and pulled her away. Dimitri met her eyes for merely seconds, but she felt like a whole decade has passed by.

Then just like that he walked away following him the rest of the F4 members.

* * *

><p>"You know Rose you should thank him for saving you like that" Said Rose's mother, while cutting some home made black bread.<p>

Rose was standing next to her putting 5 pieces of bread in her lunch box, then taking another 5 pieces and putting it in Jason's lunch bag. She knew that her mother would explode in any moment, because of the silent treatment she's giving her mother.

"Rose I'm speaking to you" Said Rose's mother, feeling slightly hurt at her daughter's attitude, but Rose didn't even notice she was still playing the scene that happened in the restaurant. One minute he was smirking the next he saved her life.

She couldn't help, but feel slightly annoyed at Dimitri's behavior not that she's not grateful that he saved her from the hot soup and bowls. He's just acting so snobbish, like Rose has to worship the ground he's walking on, which she'd never do.

Rose sighed feeling grateful and dreadful. She has to thank him today, but how can she do that? He could embarrass her in front of everyone and make fun of her.

Suddenly she felt her mother's hand on her left shoulder. Rose's mother was clearly concerned at how Rose is acting. She was always cheerful, but today she seemed so depressed, which sent alarming bells to both of her parents.

"You know Rose saying thank you isn't something to be ashamed to do," said Rose's father. He was sitting on the living room sofa, while looking at Rose.

_It is when it comes to thank non other than Dimitri_ she thought. She looked at her father and saw his concerned gaze, which made her mad at herself for causing him to worry about her. _He has more things to worry about than my problems _she thought.

"I know, I'll thank him today at Biology class" Her father smiled and motioned for her to come and sit next to him and of course Jason choose this moment to ruin our peaceful time.

"Rosie you won't believe this!" he said in an overly excited voice, while walking fast towards her holding his laptop. His eyes were twinkling, which is a bad sign for Rose.

He stood in front of her between them was the kitchen table. Jason placed the laptop on the table and ran to the other side to stand next to Rose. Rose leaned closer and what she saw made her mouth fall open.

There were many pictures of Rose and Dimitri. It's like they've pictured every move from the start when they entered the restaurant till the end when they walked out, but there was a picture that was slightly bigger, which gained her full attention.

It was when both Dimitri and Rose were falling backwards, or more likely Dimitri falling backwards-taking Rose with him. The way Dimitri was covering her head and looking at her with wide eyes.

She slapped her hand on her forehead, feeling embarrassed, when her parents and brother started ohh-ing and ahh-ing. _It's like he did that to them not her_ she thought.

"Urghhh please just stop it" she pleaded her parents and brother, but they were still ohh-ing and ahh-ing at the picture. All of their eyes were twinkling. Jason turned his head towards Rose, still eyes twinkling.

"Rosie I think we found your soul mate" both of her parents nodded their heads in agreement. Rose wanted to die at that moment. She couldn't believe that her brother thinks or more likely strongly believe that Dimitri Belikov. The one that was trying or more likely did turn her life to a living hell and kept on embarrassing her is her freaking soul mate.

"Just kill me now" she muttered.

* * *

><p>"Oh man Dimitri I think you broke the record this time in YouTube" Said Mason, while looking at the video over and over again.<p>

Dimitri just rolled his eyes and opened his western novel and started to read. They were sitting in Biology class and of course Dimitri was waiting for Rose. Just thinking about her made him smirk.

Mason and Christian were leaning on Dimitri's table and enjoying the way Dimitri is acting and waiting for the major event, which is when Rose Hathway walks in class and just in time walked in Rose with her long dark-brown hair in a pony tale dangling behind her back.

Mason and Christina gave Dimitri their back and leaned on Dimitri's table, giving Rose a dazzling smile and winks. Rose was too distracted at how she's going to thank Dimitri that she didn't even acknowledge them with an eye roll.

Adrian was sitting at the front looking at her with mixed emotions. He was confused and annoyed at the weird feeling filling his stomach.

Rose walked past Mason and Christian and sat on the chair, next to Dimitri. Dimitri grinned when Rose started to look anywhere, but him. He had a feeling she'd try to ignore what happens, but she didn't know that everyone in school are waiting for her to thank Dimitri.

Dimitri didn't want her to thank him in class, cause it would be less people to watch this epic event, but in the school cafeteria it will be much better, with more than 600 pair of eyes to see it.

Mr. Yuri finally walked in, which made Rose exhale in relief and start taking out her Biology book. Mr. Yuri started to pass worksheet papers to the students until he reached them and of course Dimitri used his injured hand to take the paper from him.

"Mr. Belikov what happened to your hand?" Mr. Yuri asked, when he clearly knows why. Dimitri rolled his eyes and said.

"Some stupid guy in a restaurant accidently slipped, which caused a hot soup to spill on my hand" he said completely bored, but when Rose flinched at what he said. He smirked and looked at her.

Rose ignored Dimitri's obvious stares and the others. They looked like they were expecting Rose to kiss him or something, which made her pale instantly and feel a little bit sick.

Dimitri was enjoying the way Rose acted; he never knew it would be this enjoyable. He couldn't stop smirking at her, while she looked paler than usual.

Mr. Yuri walked away then stood at the end of the class and clapped his hand to get their full attention. Everyone turned around and waited for him to start.

"Okay class, your projects should be finished this Friday, and I know that some of you have difficult projects that needs a lot of time, so starting from today till Friday Biology class will be free for you to do your project" everyone clapped and shouted excitedly, except Rose, she just laughed nervously and tried to ignore Dimitri's twinkling eyes.

Dimitri's eyes were twinkling he's going to torment Rose every Biology class. Rose wanted to turn into a fly that moment and fly away from this torment. How is she going to endure this and with the way Dimitri is looking at her Rose knows for sure he's enjoying this.

"You can go to any place you want, but make sure the project will be ready this Friday" and Mr. Yuri walked out of class relieved and glad that he's going to be free.

Everyone started to leave the classroom, each pair going to their own destination, while poor Rose and happy Dimitri stayed in their place. Rose was relieved that everyone left the classroom, but when she noticed that she's alone with Dimitri, her hands started to sweat.

Rose knew that this is the best time to thank Dimitri, so she took a deep breath then exhaled loudly. She turned her head towards Dimitri and their eyes met. Dimitri's eyes were playful and Rose was serious.

"Dimitri" she said clearing her throat and working her courage to say the sentence she's been planning to say to him.

"Save it for later Hathway we have better things to do!" said Dimitri, which made Rose's blood boil from anger. Dimitri stood up and picked his bag. She glared at him and picked her bag with force causing it to hit the table.

Glass breaking sound caused Rose to gasp and drop her bag on the ground. Dimitri looked at Rose's bag and saw pieces of broken glass on the floor. He rolled his eyes and picked up her bag.

"Come on Hathway don't tell me your afraid of glass?" he said. Rose looked at Dimitri with wide eyes and was pointing at her bag.

"D-Dimitri" she stuttered still pointing at the bag. He looked at her like she's a maniac then opened her bag.

"Rose why are there four empty glass bottles in your bag?" he asked looking at her. Rose whimpered and said.

"Their not empty" Dimitri looked at her and said clearly annoyed at Rose's behavior.

"Oh right there filled with air" he said sarcastically. Rose shook her head. Dimitri's eyes went wide when he felt something crawling on his hand. He looked down at his hand that was inside the bag and saw a cockroach.

He pulled his hand out and screamed. Rose screamed back, jumping farther away from Dimitri. Dimitri waved his hand right and left trying to get the cockroach off of his hand, finally the cockroach flew from his hand and landed on the floor. Dimitri jumped away from it and turned his head towards Rose with murderess eyes.

"I thought you weren't afraid of cockroaches?" he asked taking angry steps towards her. Rose took four steps back, with fear in her eyes.

"I'm not," she said in a weak voice. Dimitri was clearly angry with Rose's behavior. _Is she tiring to make fun of me_ thought Dimitri.

"Why is there a cockroach in your bag Rose?" he asked feeling sick and disgusted.

"For our project" she said taking more steps backward. Dimitri suddenly understood and felt dread filling his stomach. Four empty bottles. Four bugs to research about.

Cockroach.

Caterpillar.

Ants.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bee!" screamed Rose, pointing behind Dimitri. Dimitri turned around and there flying towards him was an angry bee.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know *raising my hands up in surrender* I shouldn't have stopped there, but really it's the best cliff hunger I've ever wrote!<strong>

**If you want me to update ASAP, then review, when it reaches 30 reviews I will enshala (If God Wills) update.**

**The winner of best review awards is..**

**TheBookShelf:** I loved your Review and I laughed when you mentioned Adrian not having his pancakes ;P he'll have it soon with someone *grinning*

**Do'B:** OMG! This is the longest Review I have ever had I can't help, but give you two points really you never stop amazing me with your awesome reviews

Thanks goes to everyone that reviewed thanks everyone :D

**LexiSoulsister:** What's the fun if I told you now ;P you'll fin out soon who German is to Rose.

**ChibiskeBlossom:** Don't worry I always reach 30 reviews ;)

**Nellyrose1994:** loved your review LOL :D sorry for this cliff hunger and the points are like a competition I'm doing the person that has the longer and an awesome review would get points to be a character in this story, but of course it's only for one person, so the first person that reached 10 wins to be a character.

**Guest:** are you reviewing more than once :D LMFAO

**XxXNavXxX :** Why is Adrian likes pancakes? You'll find out soon *Mwahahaing*


	11. Bee Sting

**I don't any of the characters! Only Sebastian, Hunter, Jason, German, Roman, Mr. Orlov and Jess so far**

**This story's main idea is from boys before flowers a Korean series**

**But the rest are all mine, so please no stealing the idea or making a close version of this!**

**Chapter 10**

"_Previously on Boys Over Roses"_

_-Noura_

"_For our project" she said taking more steps backward. Dimitri suddenly understood and felt dread filling his stomach. Four empty bottles. Four bugs to research about. _

_Cockroach._

_Caterpillar._

_Ants._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Bee!" screamed Rose, pointing behind Dimitri. Dimitri turned around and there flying towards him was an angry bee._

* * *

><p>Dimitri and Rose didn't react at first, they were too shocked at the situation their in, but unfortunately for both of them the bee wasn't shocked at all and didn't hesitate to attack.<p>

When the bee started buzzing towards them. They both snapped out of it and ran like life depends on it. Rose was closest to the door than Dimitri. Dimitri couldn't believe the situation he's in right now. How did making Rose say thank you in front of the whole student body turned to a bee attacking them?

Dimitri could hear the buzzing getting closer and closer. He couldn't help, but scream, causing Rose to scream too. Rose wasn't afraid of bees before. The reason she started to fear them is after an incident that she dared not to repeat.

Dimitri being the rich boy, never encountered a bee like this before, but he knows well that when a bee stings you, you'll be in so much pain. He couldn't help, but pull Rose towards him to use her as a shield. Rose tried to resist and fight out of his arms, but sadly Dimitri was way stronger than her and with the adrenaline pumping in his system she doesn't stand a chance.

"DIMITRI" she screamed her lungs out, little did he know what would happen if Rose indeed got stung by a bee.

At that moment both Mason and Christian were walking in the nearest hallway. They finally persuaded Avery and Camilla to do the project alone and when they heard Rose screaming "DIMITRI" they both started to run towards the Biology class.

Rose was still fighting Dimitri's hands off, but couldn't, so she turned around facing Dimitri's chest and started to hit his chest so he would let her go. Dimitri can hear the buzzing in his ear, which made his eyes widen and feel scared, like a little boy.

Rose saw the bee inching closer to Dimitri's ear and she could see the fear in Dimitri's eyes, if the bee didn't sting. She would have laughed at Dimitri's reaction. She saw the bee's stinger inching more closely towards Dimitri's ear; she quickly without thinking pulled Dimitri by the shirt, causing her to lose her balance and fall backwards taking Dimitri with her. Dimitri and Rose screamed again until they hit the floor.

And just like that Mason and Christian ran inside and saw the position both Rose and Dimitri are in. First their eyes went huge. Then they both looked at each other with open mouths. Then they pointed their fingers at the same time on Rose and Dimitri. Then try looked at each other and said at the same time.

"We knew it" and high fived each other. Rose and Dimitri didn't even care what both Mason and Christian were thinking of what Rose and Dimitri were doing. The only thing they cared about is the bee that flew towards Mason and Christian. Mason and Christian heard the buzzing before they noticed the bee. The bee charged towards Mason, which caused both of them to scream and run towards the door, like life depends on it, following them the angry bee.

Rose and Dimitri sighed in relief. They stayed in the same position for a minute; just to catch their breaths and then both broke into hysteria. Dimitri pushed him self off Rose and ran a hand through his hair. Rose closed her eyes, hugged her stomach and kept laughing. She stopped after awhile and opened her eyes and saw Dimitri looking at her with shinning eyes and a full smile on his face. In these moments when Dimitri smiles in front of her like that she would ask herself why she hated him so much? And of course Dimitri would always ruin the mood.

"Why the hell did you put them in glass bottles?" he glared at her with anger, when he realized what would happen if Christian and Mason didn't walk in in that moment. Rose glared back, while pushing herself up from the floor. Then she put both hands on her waist and said between gritted teeth.

"It wasn't my fault!" Dimitri took a step closer, looking like an angry mafia boss. Rose took two steps in front making Dimitri shocked at how strong she was.

"Yes it was, who is crazy enough to put a dangerous bug inside a glass that could easily break in the hands of an idiot, Oh right" he put his index finger under his chin and said. "The idiots boyfriend" He blurted. Dimitri wanted to slap himself at that moment. He not only sounded jealous. He technically exposed that he's been keeping tabs on her.

Rose was furious that Dimitri is blaming her and accusing her of being stupid, but she was shocked when he said that the person that would put the bugs inside the glass bottle is her boyfriend and the person that helped her catch those bugs was German. Mason and Christian were running in the school's hallway, pushing past students and screaming like maniacs. Mason was panting; he could still hear the bee's awful buzz.

"What the hell that thing is still chasing us," panted Christian. They saw Adrian leaning on his locker and staring at them like they have lost their minds. Adrian took out his English book, getting ready for class, while his Biology partner Kevin wouldn't stop babbling about his car. Then he heard screaming in the hallway. He turned around and saw Mason and Christian running in the hallway.

They both screamed "ADRIAN HELP!" And ran towards him using him as a shield.

Rose and Dimitri heard screams and shouts in the hallway. Rose glared at Dimitri and gave him the look that says _This is not over!_ And Dimitri gave her the look that says _Oh yes it is! T_hen both Dimitri and Rose broke into a sprint. Rose bumped into Dimitri on purpose, which caused him to bump back and then they glared at each other.

When they finally reached the scene they found a crowd gathering around someone. Dimitri and Rose pushed past the students until they reached Mason and Christian. Mason and Christian were hovering over someone. Rose and Dimitri quickly pushed past Mason and Christian and what they saw made them gasp. There leaning on the locker was Adrian Ivashkov. His bottom lip was stung by a bee, which caused it to get swollen and become bigger. Adrian wanted to kill Mason and Christian, but in this situation he needs to use them as a shield from the students' eyes. Dimitri quickly turned around and glared at everyone, which caused them to shrink back. He then crossed his arms and said in a demanding voice.

"Everyone person that recorded what happened will delete it now and if I see any pictures, video or just plain gossip of what you think you saw," everyone held their breath waiting for him to say the obvious words everyone will dare not disobey Dimitri.

"They'll be punished by receiving the red card" Everyone started to delete videos, photos and some gossip in their Facebook walls, tweets and other websites.

"LEAVE" he shouted and everyone scrambled away, just to get away from Dimitri's wrath. Of course Rose is the only one that stayed, which made Dimitri growl in frustration. Mason and Christian smirked. Adrian got up and grabbed Mason's left ear and Christian's right ear then he twisted them, causing them to groan in pain and beg Adrian to let them go. Then suddenly all of the F4 members broke into hysteria. Adrian groaned in pain and stopped laughing, but the others couldn't help, but lean on the lockers next to them and continued laughing.

Rose just looked at them with an open mouth. She was shocked. She looked at Mason and saw his face was red from laughter. Then she looked at Christian and found him wiping tears. She turned her head towards Dimitri and he was shaking with laughter, making him look different than the asshole Dimitri. She finally looked at Adrian and he was staring at her. His green eyes were lighter than before. He looked happier and something foreign that Rose didn't know. The he suddenly winced in pain and everyone stopped laughing instantly.

Rose quickly walked closer and kneeled down facing him. Everyone was shocked, well everyone except Dimitri. Rose felt regret and responsible for what happened to Adrian.

"I'm so sorry Adrian, I didn't mean to break the glass bottle" everyone looked confused except again Dimitri. Mason kneeled next to Rose and asked.

"What do you mean Rose?" Rose swallowed her fear. She didn't want Adrian and the others to hate her. They seemed nice.

"I brought the bee to school in a glass bottle for the project me and Dimitri should do, I'm really sorry" she explained. She couldn't meet Adrian's eyes and Adrian didn't want her too, because the way Rose acted made old memories of her come back to life.

He pushed himself off the ground and quickly walked away. The rest of F4 members followed him in toe. Rose was shocked and hurt, thinking that Adrian hated her and possibly will never forgive her.

She wanted to cry, but held her tears and went on till the school day finished, while trying to avoid Meredith's questioning eyes.

* * *

><p>Rose was crying, which is something she doesn't do. She was in her room feeling sad. Jason and her parents sensed something was wrong with Rose, since she walked they did the only thing that would cheer her up. They've bought chocolate glazed doughnut. When they walked in holding the box. Rose couldn't help, but smile at her family. They will always be there for her.<p>

She took the box from them and started to dig in feeling happier and much better. She has to make it up to Adrian. She'll find something to do for him, so he could forgive her and possibly not hate her. After sunset Rose had her usual shifts, she has one more extra shift tomorrow then she'll receive the money of Lissa's book. She was so happy and relieved. Of course Lissa was there helping Rose to find out a way to make Adrian forgive her. Rose couldn't afford a present that meets Adrian's standard, so they tried finding something that didn't include crazy money spending.

"Hey Rose, Liss how are you guys?" asked Jess. Jess is a senior just like Rose and Lissa. She attends Lissa's high school, which used to be Rose's high school, before she transferred to Russia High. Jess has long light-brown hair that reaches her waist, hazel eyes, curved body and creamed skin.

"Same as old times" She lied, which was so obvious.

"I'm great actually how are you, I heard you had a cold" said Lissa. Jess nodded head with a smile and said.

"Yeah I'm all better" then she looked at Rose with a tell-me-everything-now look. Rose rolled her eyes and said.

"We have customers to serve" Jess laughed at Rose's excuse and said, while walking away.

"After our shift is over, we're going to the nearest coffee shop and you will tell me everything" Rose sighed and Lissa smirked, she just loves it when Jess makes Rose answer the questions she's been dying to ask.

* * *

><p>After their shift ended. They headed towards the nearest coffee shop and ordered. Then each sat on the wooden chair and kept talking about everything. Until they reached the topic of how to make it up to Adrian, Jess put her index finger under her chin and said.<p>

"Hmm..have you ever had a conversation with him before?" Rose thought about the first conversation she had with Adrian, well it's not like they have been talking a lot. Rose blushed when she remembered screaming her lungs out at how she felt about them, making both Liss and Jess to raise a questioning eyebrow and say at the same time.

"Spit it out" of course Rose couldn't say no with the way Lissa and Jess are ganging up against her.

"Well I've already told Lissa about that time when I was in the balcony I screamed my lungs out and said how much I loathed the F4 members and just like that Adrian turned out to be there" Lissa giggled and Jess gasped with wide eyes.

"Oh God that must have been embarrassing" said Jess shifting on her seat. Rose nodded her head and covered her face remembering what happened that day those embarrassing moments.

Suddenly Lissa gasped in shock, making both Rose and Jess look at her like she has lost her mind. Lissa pointed at Rose and gasped again. Jess looked at Rose and Rose looked at her self. There isn't anything worth gasping on Jess and Rose thought.

"What is it Liss?" asked Rose, feeling slightly annoyed with the way Lissa is acting.

"Just spit out already Liss" Said Jess clearly annoyed. Liss grinned and said with twinkling eyes.

"Why don't you make pancakes for Adrian?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know that chapter is too short and I took to long to write or more likely rewrite it you see suddenly my Mac shuts down, because of the battery being low and when I opened it again the original chapter was gone, so I had to rewrite it again!<strong>

**Second thing I'm sick :(. I'm suffering from a cold, won't stop coughing and my throat hurts.**

**Last thing I have Math quiz this Tuesday and a Math midterm test next Saturday, so yeah I'm pretty busy here.**

**Sorry, but I can't answer any of your question, I'll just say who won this time in best Review award and its**

"**Drumroll Please****"**

TheBookShelf

**And thanks to every person that reviewed I'm sorry I took too long to update and I'm sorry Guest you must be frustrated :P**


	12. Shoes

**I don't any of the characters! Only Sebastian, Hunter, Jason, German, Roman, Mr. Orlov and Jess so far**

**This story's main idea is from boys before flowers a Korean series**

**But the rest are all mine, so please no stealing the idea or making a close version of this!**

**Chapter 12**

"_Previously on Boys Over Roses"_

_-Noura_

"What is it Liss?" asked Rose, feeling slightly annoyed with the way Lissa is acting.

"Just spit out already Liss" Said Jess clearly annoyed. Liss grinned and said with twinkling eyes.

"Why don't you make pancakes for Adrian?"

* * *

><p>Rose's face fell, which caused both Lissa and Jess to raise a questioning eyebrow.<p>

"What's wrong Rose?" asked Lissa with concern in her eyes; Jess's face mimicked Lissa's. Rose sighed and said.

"I don't know how to make pancakes"

"What! You use to make the best pancakes ever in grade 6, what happened?" asked Lissa, looking confused and shocked at what Rose just said, while Jess being their friends since middle school didn't know Rose's past.

Rose hung her head low and said. "I stopped after the incident that happened in school, remember when Ms. Thorn ate one of my blueberry flavor pancakes and turns out she…" Lissa cut her off saying.

"…was allergic to blueberries and that jerk Alex told her that the pancake was plain flavor, I know that must have been awful…." Rose cut Lissa off.

"…must have been awful Liss it was terrible a complete disaster I can't help, but remember the look on my parents' face and how disappointed they were" Rose's face was filled with sadness.

Liss leaned closer to Rose and laid her hand on Rose's, trying to comfort her. Rose took a deep breath and then said.

"And after time I forgot how to make pancakes, but I still remember the ingredients, but I can't make one anymore" Jess leaned back on her chair and started to think of a way to help Rose.

"Why don't you let me make those pancakes" said Jess, Rose and Lissa turned their heads towards Jess and had a blank face.

"You…" said Rose pointing her index finger on Jess, with an uneasy expression.

"Can cook?" asked Lissa looking uneasy too, causing Jess to feel offended. Jess's face turned red.

"HELL YEAH I CAN!" said Jess defensively. She glared at both Lissa and Rose and then crossed her arms. Rose and Lissa looked at each other and then back at Jess.

"Since when did you start cooking?" Rose asked curiously. Jess blushed and said.

"Since I dated this guy that works as a part time chief, he used to cook for me and I wanted to cook for him something special for him and of course the food I've cooked tasted awful…." Jess laughed out right, when the memory of her x-boyfriend eating the food came to her mind.

"He pretended that the food tasted good so he won't upset my feelings and then I just blurted out in the middle of eating and told him that I know the food sucks and that he doesn't have to pretend" Jess smiled and her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"What happened then?" asked Lissa edging closer. Rose nodded for Jess to continue and Jess took a deep breath trying to compose herself.

"He taught me all the basics of the cooking and he even made me cook with him in the restaurant, the manager of the restaurant even hired me as Alexander's assistance" her face then went grim and her eyes looked darker.

"One busy night in the kitchen, I was cutting some vegetables and receiving orders from the waiters, I looked for Alexander, but couldn't find him in the kitchen so I left my station and looked for him and guess where I found him and what was he doing?" This time Jess couldn't stop the tears that started to fall from her eyes. Lissa and Rose held each hand and squeezed it to give her support.

"I found him making out with some blond girl," Lissa gasped and Rose cursed him. Jess smiled at that then continued her smiling dropping instantly.

"He didn't even realize I was there, I wanted to cry and scream, but I held myself and went back to my station, after five minutes he came back and he looked surprisingly normal, he smiled at me and continued his work" Jess put a hand on her chest and took a deep shaky breath, thanking God that the Coffee shop was empty and only the owner was there.

"After we finished our shift, I went to a dressing room and changed my clothes, I walked out and there he was leaning on the wall and giving his charming smile and that's when I couldn't help, but break"

"Please tell you've hit him," Rose begged. Jess grinned widely and said.

"Yup! I've punched him on the face" Lissa and Rose squealed and high-five each other with their free hand. Jess's grin grew even bigger.

"He knew instantly that I saw him and tried to explain himself and of course I didn't even listen to him, the next day I've resigned from the restaurant and worked her ever since" Rose and Lissa nodded their heads and smiled.

"So can you make pancakes for tomorrow?" asked Rose. Jess just grinned and nodded her head.

* * *

><p>"Rose take a deep breath, Adrian isn't going to kill you, you're just going to give him these pancakes and apologize then walk away" Rose said, while trying to slow her fast-beating heart.<p>

She was walking inside the school hallway, students kept bumping into her, which was a normal thing in Russia High, but today every bump made her anxious and a little bit fear. She was afraid that she as received the red card.

She finally reached the Math Class and took a deep breath, _everything is going to be okay Rose stop acting like there is a war coming _she thought.

Math class went by and English class was next, I sat next to Meredith and told her about my plan to give Adrian the pancakes.

"It's a really good idea, but Rose…" Meredith said looking apologetic.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Adrian didn't come to school today" Rose's face fell and she continued till English class was finished. Rose walked in the school hallway like zombie, causing Dimitri to raise an eyebrow when she sat next to him in Biology class.

Rose was thinking of a way to get these pancakes to Adrian, _but where is his house? _She thought and then turned her head towards Dimitri who was looking bored.

Dimitri sensed her stares and had a feeling she's about to ask him about Adrian, he also noticed that she was gripping a lunch bag tightly. He turned his head towards her backpack and saw another lunch bag in the bags pocket. _Why does she have two lunch bags?_ He thought curiously.

Dimitri met Rose's eye with a twinkle in his eyes and Rose knew that something caught his interest, which is a bad thing for Rose.

Mr. Yuri still didn't show up, which of course Mason and Christian took it as an opportunity to tease Rose. They walked together towards Rose and Dimitri's table. Mason purposely ironed his orange hair today. he wanted to impress Rose.

All the girls swooned at Mason's new hairstyle, which boosted his confidence. Christian was grinning, knowing well enough that Rose wouldn't even notice him. Mason put on a bad boy look, which caused the girls in class to squeal.

Rose, of course didn't even care why all the girls in class were squealing. She wanted so badly to know Adrian's address and give him those pancakes. She sucked a deep breath, which caused Dimitri to smirk, when he caught her doing that.

"Dimitri" Rose said. Dimitri's smirk grew even bigger, which caused Rose to feel annoyed. Dimitri then put a hand on his left check and leaned on his elbow facing Rose.

"Hmmm" He said. Rose wanted so badly to slap him. She plastered a fake smile on her face and asked.

"Can you give Adrian's address _please_" She said the last word between gritted teeth. Dimitri couldn't help, but grin at the last word.

"Why do you have two lunch bags?" he asked curiously. Rose groaned and didn't have a choice, but to tell him.

"It's for Adrian," she said feeling dreadful and waiting for Dimitri to laugh, but he didn't. He actually looked taken back.

"Why would you bring a lunch bag for Adrian?" asked Dimitri confused. Rose blushed furiously and said.

"Because I'm sorry about the bee sting" Dimitri then looked at the bag more closely and thought _what if that lunch bag was for me?_ And felt a spark inside of him, which was something new and foreign.

"Well Adrian is not here and it's a stupid idea"

Rose glared at him and Mason interrupted with a cough. Rose looked up and glared harder when she saw it was Mason, causing him to shrink back.

Christian wanted to laugh at Mason's reaction. Every girl was glaring at Rose.

"What do you want Mason?" Rose asked between gritted teeth, Dimitri smiled secretly without anyone noticing. He loved how he can easily change Rose's mood.

"umm…umm….do you like my hair" Mason asked lamely, causing Christian and Dimitri to burst out laughing like hyenas. Rose just glared at them and ignored Mason.

Finally Mr. Yuri entered class. That made both Christian and Dimitri stop laughing. Both Mason and Christian walked back to their places.

* * *

><p>Still in Biology class, Rose took out her phone and started typing her frustration to both Lissa and Jess. Lissa and Jess were in the library doing a big research when suddenly their phones beeped. They both checked the message they got. It said.<p>

_Adrian isn't at school today and Dimitri is a total jerk… :( _

Lissa and Jess looked at each other and both felt sorry for Rose and then Lissa took got up and walked towards the library's computer. She started to Google Adrian Ivashkov. The first thing that appeared was Wikipedia.

Jess curiously followed Lissa and stood behind her peering at the screen. Lissa clicked on Wikipedia and started looking for Adrian's address. She found it easily. She quickly texted Rose the address.

When Rose checked the message Lissa have sent, she wanted to squeal and hug Dimitri, which was weird and she would defiantly kill herself if she did that.

Finally the class was over and Rose jumped happily. She was planning on going to Adrian's house at the break, but she stopped waking suddenly when she realized that she didn't bring her bike to school. Her Father always drops her to school everyday. She wanted to slap her forehead _how can I forge something like that? _She thought.

She slumped back on her chair and couldn't help, but pout. Dimitri couldn't help, but notice that. _She looks really cute when she…. SNAP OUT OF IT DIMITRI!_ He thought furiously. He quickly stood up from his chair and walked away, following him Christian and Mason.

Rose saw them walk away and felt a pang of guilt. _Adrian should be walking with them right now_ she thought. Sighing she stood up and decided to give Meredith the lunch bag.

Rose texted Lissa and Jess saying that she can't go to Adrian's house and she's going to give Meredith the pancakes. When Lissa and Jess read that they felt sad and sighed together. Jess suddenly stood up and said.

"I have extra pancake mixture in the fridge I can make some and take it to Adrian's place" Lissa nodded her head excitedly loving Jess's idea.

"And you should tell him it's from Rose" Jess nodded her head, waved goodbye and walked out of the library. Jess can easily sneak out of school without anyone noticing. She's been doing that since middle school. Rose, Lissa and her would skip school when they feel like it.

She took off her heels and tiptoed in the hallway. She could hear the teachers' loud voices. She passed classrooms then she finally reached the main office.

She opened the door slowly and peeked inside. She saw the secretary Ms. Lily. She was in her mid fifties and was fast asleep and snoring loudly as always. The principle's door was next to Ms. Lily's desk.

Jess stiffed a laugh and tiptoed towards the far door. She tiptoed closer until she was standing in front of the desk and suddenly the principle door opened and Jess ducked fast.

"Lily! Are you asleep again!" the principle asked. Ms. Lily jumped from her chair and shouted.

"NO! I'M AWAKE!" Jess stiffed a laugh it wasn't the first time this thing happened.

"Good! Keep your eyes open I'm sure some students will try to skip school today, I have a feeling" and then the Principle shut the door and Jess counted till 10 and the snoring came back.

She stood up and walked towards the door then looked back at Ms. Lily and snickered. Then she walked out and found her car. She walked towards it and opened the door and jumped in speeding towards her house.

Jess finally reached home and ran towards the kitchen she left her books in the car. She opened the fridge and took out the bowl that contained the mixture. She then took out a long tray, that had circles craved on it. She took a spoon and started filling each circle with the mixture. She then remembered she has to heat the oven, so it could be ready till she finishes filling each circle. She switched the oven on then set its temperature. She went back filling each circle.

Finally after 10 minutes she finished and put the tray inside the oven then closed it. She should wait 15 minutes till the pancake becomes brown on top. She then went out and took her books.

She started studying the chapter of each subject she has missed; she was close to finish Math when she checked the clock and found out that 15 minutes has passed.

She left her books on the living room and walked towards the kitchen. She wore the oven gloves and took out the fresh pancakes. She then took out a lunch bag and filled it with 12 pancakes.

She smiled and walked towards her car. She claimed in and took out her phone. Lissa has texted her Adrian's address. She drove and after 20 minutes reached Adrian's house.

It was HUGE! Jess's eyes went wide. Then she composed herself. _You're here for Rose give Adrian the freaking pancakes then just go back home!_ She thought.

She parked her car close, but didn't inter the house. She then walked inside feeling like she's in the president's house. She finally reached the door after climbing a set of stairs. She took a deep breath then pushed the button. She then heard bells ringing inside the house and waited.

Suddenly she felt something crawl on her feet and looked down. She found a large ant. Her eyes went huge and she started doing this jump and shakes her leg dance until the ant fell. That's when she realized that she wasn't wearing her heels and just in time Adrian opened the door.

The last thing Jess thought was..

_How did I forget my shoes?_

* * *

><p><strong>So do you like it?hate it?/ love it?**

**Sorry for the late update I was trying to finish my essay in Collage and some Islamic project! I hope you enjoyed this chapter oh and please check out my new story called **_**Do You Believe In Ghosts?**_** It's actually a competition and I really wanna win : P **

**So please check it out and I'm already working on the second chapter for it!**


	13. For Now

**I don't any of the characters! Only Sebastian, Hunter, Jason, German, Roman, Mr. Orlov and Jess so far**

**This story's main idea is from boys before flowers a Korean series**

**But the rest are all mine, so please no stealing the idea or making a close version of this!**

**Chapter 13**

"_Previously on Boys Over Roses"_

_-Noura_

Suddenly she felt something crawl on her feet and looked down. She found a large ant. Her eyes went huge and she started doing this jump and shakes her leg dance until the ant fell. That's when she realized that she wasn't wearing her heels and just in time Adrian opened the door.

The last thing Jess thought was..

_How did I forget my shoes?_

* * *

><p>Adrian looked taken back at the scene in front of him. The girl was barefoot and was holding a lunch bag on her right hand. Her hair was long and light brown. It reached till her waist, but with the sunlight. Her hair looked more like gold color.<p>

The girl's eyes were wide in shock and embarrassment. Her eyes were light brown and _beautiful_ he thought. Her cheeks had a shade of pink, that's when he noticed she was blushing.

Jess was shocked too when she saw the bee sting on his lower lip. It was huge. Her mouth fell open and she couldn't help, but laugh in hysteria. She was gasping for air, while Adrian looked at her like she lost her mind. When Rose described the bee sting she didn't mention how funny it looked. Then she remembered the reason she's here and tried to compose her self, but failed at the first try. Then she plastered on a serious face worth laughing eyes.

"Umm..are you Adrian?" Jess asked lamely, knowing well enough that the person standing in front of her looking at her like she's some kind of maniac was Adrian Ivashkov.

Adrian nodded his head and Jess quickly raised the lunch bag and motioned for him to take it. Adrian was taken back at what this stranger wanting him to take. He remembered a conversation between Mason and Christian saying that some girls would put a love spell in the food then give it to the person they want.

Jess felt amused that Adrian was looking at the lunch bag like it's some kind of animal that would jump on him in any moment.

"What's wrong haven't seen a lunch bag before?" she asked, with amusement in her _gorgeous _eyes he noticed.

"I know what it is, but the thing I don't know is why you are giving it to me and who are you?" That's when Jess blushed and cleared her throat.

"Oh right! My name is Jessica, I'm a friend of Rose and she wanted me to give you this" Adrian's eyes widened then he felt curious. What would Rose bring for him?

"What is it?" Adrian asked curiously.

"These are pancakes, I suggest you'd eat them as soon as you can, before they get cold" the she remembered how long the drive was and blushed harder. "I think they already are I guess"

Adrian took the lunch bag from her and opened it. The smell of pancakes hit him hard, causing old memories of her to come back. He took a deep shaky breath and closed his eyes. Imagining her standing in front of him. A big smile formed on his soft lips. Jess was confused at Adrian's reaction.

He looked like someone in love and of course she thought he liked Rose and her eyes went huge she's so going to tell Rose. She wanted to squeal happily. _Rose is going to be happy!_ Shethought excitedly.

He then opened his eyes and said. "Please tell Rose Thank you" Jess nodded her head and was about to walk away when she suddenly stopped. She heard him whisper, clearly not wanting her to hear.

"Oh Adeline…" She snapped her head towards him and saw him looking at the sky with longing. She then cleared her throat receiving his full attention. Adrian didn't look embarrassed at all.

"I hope you enjoy your pancake," she said between gritted teeth and an obvious glare, making Adrian confused at her change of mood.

* * *

><p>"Lissa how am I going to tell Rose about Adeline?" asked Jess, feeling sad for Rose and angry with Adrian. Lissa was still processing what Jess just told her.<p>

They were sitting in Jess's bedroom and both were lying on the bed staring at the celling, thinking of a good way to deliver this news to Rose.

"Maybe it's his cousin?" blurted out Lissa after a minute of silence. Jess turned her head towards her and Lissa can feel Jess's stare. She put both of her hands up in surrender and said.

"Okay I know its stupid" Jess just smirked knowingly, causing Lissa to bump her shoulder. Jess then smiled sadly and said.

"I don't want Rose to get hurt, but I don't want her to hate the only thing that keeps her going to school with a big smile on her face" Lissa nodded. Jess then sighed and dropped her arm on her eyes and continued.

"….and with the way Adrian acts around her as she says I think he likes her, but now when I heard him whispering a girl's name while looking at the sky everything…"

Lissa suddenly gasped and jumped out of Jess's bed. She pulled her laptop from her school's bag and typed . Jess got off of bed and walked towards Lissa. She was on the ground typing fast, while she sat crossed legs.

Jess sat next to her and peeked at the screen. She saw Lissa typing, _Adrian Ivashkov_. Many fan pages were there Lissa just clicked on the first one and there was Adrian in many photos. She noticed that none of the pictures Adrian was smiling in.

And she's not the only one realizing that. There were articles about Adrian not smiling after his first love went to Paris. Lissa quickly clicked on it feeling like her heart would burst from anxiety. She didn't want Rose to get hurt.

"_Adrian Ivashkov was never the same after Adeline has traveled to Paris to continue her modeling career"_ Jess read and then both saw a picture down and there was a blond beautiful girl with ocean blue eyes. Lissa and Jess groaned and looked at them selves thinking that they looked ugly. Then Lissa started to read. "_Adrian never smiled again after she left_" both of them sighed and then the strolled down and saw some comments about this article. One in particular caught their eyes.

It was a picture of Adrian that was taken recently as the date beneath it shows. Adrian was staring at a girl with wavy brown hair that looked like Rose. Lissa and Jess's eyes went H-U-G-E! They couldn't believe what they are seeing.

At that picture Rose was glaring at Mason Ashford, while he was leaning on her desk, sitting next to her was Dimitri Belikov smirking at Mason and Christian Ozera laughing his ass off. The comment states that _After Rose Hathway started attending Russia High Adrian Ivashkov started to change in a positive way, there were many sights of him and Rose talking to each other and the way Adrian Ivashkov stares at her it reminds me of the way he stares at Adeline his first love"_

And there was another picture below the comment of Adrian staring at Adeline with same look. Jess and Lissa gasped then squealed happily. They both stared at each other and grinned cheekily. _Looks like Adrian is in love with Rose_ Thought Lissa excitedly.

* * *

><p>Jess and Lissa couldn't help, but go to Rose's school to pick her up. They talked to Rose's father and he happily agreed. They were standing outside in the parking lot waiting for Rose excitedly.<p>

After a while Rose emerged out of the school large wooden door and climbed down a set of luxurious stairs with a red head. Rose didn't know Jess and Lissa were coming to pick her up. They wanted to surprise her. Lissa and Jess got some stares from the student body, but both shrugged it off, they were too excited to even notice them staring.

Then suddenly noticed the red head giving Rose weird stares. They were confused. The red head kept giving Rose some stares and when Rose turned her head towards her the girl plastered a fake smile, which caused Lissa and Jess's blood to boil from anger.

When Rose finally walked towards the parking lot still oblivious of the fact that Lissa and Jess were standing right in front of her and when Rose turned her head towards them and noticed their presence. Her mouth opened in an O shape and then she unleashed a beautiful smile. She then pulled Meredith excitedly towards them.

Dimitri walked out of the school building walking next to him were Mason and Christian. Mason was on his right and Christian on his left. He was bored and kept looking around when he caught a sight of Rose.

She was standing in front of two girls that Dimitri didn't recognize. They looked not from this school he noticed. Meredith was standing next to Rose. He couldn't see Rose's face and curiosity got the best of him.

"Hmmm" he said then smirked and walked towards Rose. Christian and Mason didn't notice were Dimitri was going. They were too busy giving the girls winks and blowing kisses.

"Hey Lissa! Jess! I didn't know you were coming to pick me up," Rose said, while grinning then she let go of Meredith's hand and gave each one of them a hug. She then started introducing Meredith to Lissa and Jess.

"Jess, Lissa this is Meredith you already know that" Rose smiled then looked at Meredith and said. "And Meredith this is Lissa and Jess my Best Friends" something crossed on Meredith's face that both Lissa and Jess noticed and, while Rose failed to notice that.

"Hi Lissa and Jess nice meeting you" said Meredith sweetly. Lissa and Jess gave Meredith fake smiles and when they were about to replay, they were cut off by non-other than Dimitri Belikov.

Dimitri grinned when he got their attention. Christian and Mason turned their heads and what they say made their eyes go huge. They saw two girls. One was blond with jade eyes. She had a creamy skin that looked perfect. She was tall like a role model and had a body of one, which made their mouth open wide.

The other girl was also tall, but had light brown hair and hazel eyes. Her body was curvy not model thin, but still had a perfect one. They were so close to drawl, which they caught themselves when Dimitri cleared his throat, looking annoyed.

Christian made his move first. He pushed past Rose and held Lissa's and kissed her palm softly, while Mason pushed past Rose and took Jess's hand in his and said.

"I think I'm in love"

Rose was annoyed and so was Dimitri they were standing next to each other. They both crossed their arms and glared at Mason and Christian. Lissa was surprised at Christian's action. She was speechless and her cheeks flushed pink, which caused Christian's eyes to twinkle like a star.

Jess was shocked and disgusted. She pulled her hand from Mason who pouted and gave her his innocent eyes. His eyes were shining, make all the girls around them sigh, while Jess was glaring at him.

Rose and Dimitri cleared their throats and got everyone's' attention. They turned their heads towards each other and glared then turned it back towards the others. Meredith was looking at them without saying anything.

"Christian can you please let go of Lissa's hand" Said Rose in a threatening voice. Christian let go of Lissa's hand and winked causing Lissa to giggle.

Mason frowned. _Why does Christian have it easier?_ It's like Christian read Mason's thought he turned his head towards him with a smirk. Mason just huffed and crossed his arms causing Dimitri and Christian to chuckle.

Rose was annoyed. She quickly took Meredith's hand and motioned for Jess and Lissa that it's time to go. They all walked towards Jess's car, but Meredith stopped halfway and said her goodbye then walked towards her car.

Lissa was still blushing furiously at what Christian did, while Rose and Jess were annoyed as hell. Dimitri just stood there looking at Rose. He felt something weird, but ignored it for now, while Christian was staring at Lissa with a small smile on his face that remained the whole day.

And poor Mason was pouting at Jess's reaction with crossed arms.

* * *

><p><strong>YIPEE! I've finished the chapter FINALLY..^ 0 ^ *singing*<strong>

**Now! I know this chapter has a no Rose/Dimitri action, but I promise then next chapter will have a lot of Dimitri/Rose moments *winks* **

**Oh and please guys check out my story **_Do You Believe In Ghosts? _

**Plus there is a poll on my profile page for those who didn't vote please do! **

**Last there is a story I have wrote it's called **_The Forbidden Game _**I'm thinking of deleting this story and if you guys want me to continue it please tell me!**


	14. Firecracker

**I don't own any of the characters! Only Sebastian, Hunter, Jason, German, Roman, Mr. Orlov and Jess so far**

**This story's main idea is from boys before flowers a Korean series**

**But the rest are all mine, so please no stealing the idea or making a close version of this!**

**Chapter 14**

"_Previously on Boys Over Roses"_

_-Noura_

_Lissa was still blushing furiously at what Christian did, while Rose and Jess were annoyed as hell. Dimitri just stood there looking at Rose. He felt something weird, but ignored it for now, while Christian was staring at Lissa with a small smile on his face that remained the whole day._

_And poor Mason was pouting at Jess's reaction with crossed arms._

* * *

><p>A new school day, which made Rose groan in frustration. She didn't want to go to school, she just wanted to stay in bed and sleep the day away. Sadly, for her that wasn't going to happen.<p>

Pounding footsteps ran towards her room. Rose can hear it loud and clear. Then the door was banged open after seconds and Jason jumped on Rose's bed and started jumping up and down, while shouting.

"Rosie wake up!" then he jumped out of bed and ran outside. Rose jumped out of bed and screamed like a mad woman.

"Jason you little monster I'm going to kill you! Then feed you to the sharks" Jason ran and jumped on the living room couch and clenched someone's arm. She marched out of her room and into the living room and what she saw made her pale instantly. Dimitri Belikov was sitting on her living room couch looking at Rose with shock in his beautiful brown eyes.

Jason was sitting next to Dimitri clenching his arm like life depends on it, while looking at Rose with a weak smirk plastering on his little face.

Then Rose saw Dimitri half smiles and half smirks at her. He wasn't staring at her face he was staring at her supposed to be Pajama. She groaned and said.

"Not again!" that caused Dimitri to throw his head backwards and laugh. Rose went red with embarrassment and rage. She wanted to murder both Dimitri and Jason. Someone cleared their throat behind her, which made her jump and turn her head towards the voice.

Her eyes went huge and she gasped in shock. Adrian was leaning on the wall staring at her with humor in his eyes and a smile tugging his lips. The bee sting was still there, but it looked better than before. Rose wanted to die in that moment. She felt her mouth dry.

The room temperature suddenly dropped and she shivered. Adrian was staring at her eyes with a deep emotion hidden in his beautiful eyes. Rose lost track of time. She was staring deeply at Adrian's eyes; feeling like her heart is about to burst in any moment.

Dimitri felt offended that Rose was staring at Adrian. He stood up pulling Jason with him. Jason looked at Dimitri with a confused face. Dimitri felt something burning inside his chest, but he ignored it and walked next to Rose.

Rose was clueless about Dimitri standing next to her, but Adrian wasn't. When Adrian met Dimitri's face he saw something that confused him. There was a foreign emotion in Dimitri's face. It looked almost like Jealousy.

But Adrian dismissed that thought and cleared his throat. Rose quickly snapped out of it and stared at her so-called-pajama. She knew without a doubt that her hair looked like something had died on it. She was wearing black baggie pants with a long white sleeve V-neck shirt.

Jason felt regret of putting Rose in this situation and he didn't like the way Adrian was looking at Rose he let go of Dimitri's arm and started to push Rose towards her bedroom. Rose was too shocked and embarrassed to do anything.

"Rosie" Rose looked down at him and saw tears forming in Jason's eyes. She sighed and sat on her bed pulling Jason into a brother/sister hug. She then broke the hug and told Jason that she's going to get dressed. Jason nodded his head and walked out closing the door behind him.

Rose covered her face and took deep calming breath. _This is just a nightmare Adrian Ivashkov and Dimitri Belikov are not in my living room_ she tried to convince herself _it was just a stupid nightmare. _

She started to get ready for school. She finally finished getting ready and walked out with a smile tugging on her lips. Her hair dropped on her shoulders and reached her waist with soft curls. Her sneakers squeaked in each step, gaining the boys attention.

When Rose saw Dimitri, causing her smile to drop and she went pale _then it's not a nightmare_ she thought. Dimitri was the only one standing in her living room. That was the first thing she noticed. He was giving her his back. Then she saw Jason coming out of the kitchen with a pout. She quickly hid behind her bedroom door, but kept peaking. She couldn't hear what Dimitri and Jason were talking about, but she saw Dimitri ruffling Jason's hair and smiling down at him. Jason was smiling cheekily and Rose could see admiration in his eyes.

She felt a pang of jealousy towards Dimitri. Jason would only look at her like that, but now looks like she's not the only one. Suddenly Jason hugged Dimitri's legs and Rose thought that Dimitri would push him away or worse shout at him, but she was shocked when he went on his knees and hugged Jason back.

Shock and disbelieve filled her mind. She never imagined Dimitri having a soft side for anyone and especially not her brother, but the way Jason was smiling peacefully. Rose couldn't help, but smile.

She opened her door and a loud squeak came out alerting Jason and Dimitri. They both let go of each other and had secret smiles on their faces. She took her bag from the living room table and walked standing next to Jason, while facing Dimitri.

Dimitri was wearing a smirk now, when Rose stood in front of him. She just rolled her eyes and asked. "Where is Adrian?"

"He's outside in the car waiting for you" Dimitri said still smirking. Rose was confused _why is Dimitri here? _She thought. She ruffled Jason's hair as a goodbye and walked out of the house following her Dimitri. Jason stood outside and waved goodbye.

Rose saw two cars, _very expensive cars_ she noticed. Both were BMWs but each one had a different color. One was black and the other one was white. Suddenly she noticed two figures in the black car. One had jet-black-hair and the other one had spiky orange hair, which caused her to groan.

Then the door of the white BMW opened and Adrian stepped out and walked to the other side opening the door and motioning for Rose to get inside. Rose stood their dumbfounded and she pointed at her self and said.

"Me?" Adrian chuckled and nodded his head. Rose didn't know why, but she turned her head towards Dimitri. He was staring at her weirdly. Then he nodded his head for he to go and she did. It was like she was waiting for his permission, which is silly she thought.

She stood there for a moment admiring the car then walked towards the opened door and sat inside. Adrian closed the door and walked towards his door and sat inside closing the door behind him. Dimitri felt his hands go into fist. He felt suddenly furious.

He walked towards his black BMW, opened his door and hopped inside. Mason and Christian were oblivious about Dimitri's sudden change of emotion. Dimitri started the car and drove behind Rose and Adrian. He was glaring at the car.

Christian and Mason were talking about Lissa and Jess. They were planning on asking them on a date.

"Hey Christian how about we make it a double date?" asked Mason excitedly, already thinking of taking the girls to one of his malls.

"Sure, that's if Jess said yes" Christian smirked, looking at Mason with humor in his eyes. Mason growled and said.

"Of course she would, who would say no to moa" Christian snickered and said.

"Rose" Mason groaned and covered his face in embarrassment. Dimitri was still furious he kept looking at Adrian's BMW. Mason and Christian noticed that Dimitri didn't say a word since he got in the car. They were both sitting next to each other in the back seat. They leaned closer and saw that Dimitri was following Adrian and Rose.

"Umm..Dimitri" said Mason. Dimitri didn't even turn his head. He was too busy glaring at Adrian's car. Mason poked Dimitri's shoulder and that's when Dimitri lost it.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT MASON!" shouted Dimitri, turning his head towards Mason with a death glare. Mason paled instantly.

Rose was sweating nether Rose or Adrian was talking the air was so tense to her that she can hardly breathe, while Adrian was comfortable and all smiles. The bee sting hurts him a bit, but it was bearable.

"Rose" Adrian said, while turning his head towards her. Rose turned her head and met his green eyes. The way he looked made her heart beat faster and her breath hitch.

"Thank you for the pancakes" then he looked ahead and took a U-turn. Dimitri can see Adrian and Rose speaking to each other. He tightened his hands on the stirring wheel. He stepped on the gas-paddle and took a U-turn passing Adrian and Rose with speed.

He finally reached school and parked in their usual spot. He opened his door and walked out with furious steps and clicked on the lock-door button, locking the car, while Christian and Mason are still inside.

"Hey…. What the hell is wrong with him?" complained Mason, while trying to open the door. Christian looked at Dimitri's departing footsteps and grinned mischievously, gaining Mason's full attention.

"I think I know why Dimitri is acting like this," said Christian. Mason's ears perked a bit and his eyes shined with curiosity and just in time Adrian parked his car next to Dimitri's and turned his head towards Rose. Rose was trying so hard not to squeal crazily. She couldn't believe Adrian drove her to school. Adrian was grinning, he can see Rose's excitement shining in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Go on I'm not attending school today" Adrian said. Rose frowned and asked.

"Then why did you drive me to school?" she was confused. Adrian just smiled and said. "To do this" Adrian leaned closer and kissed Roses cheek and then he leaned backwards. Rose's mouth fell open. She couldn't believe what Adrian just did.

She opened her door and found out that her legs were shaking a bit. She took a deep breath and walked out. Everyone was shocked to see her getting out of Adrian's car. Everyone was taking pictures of her and she just froze in her place. She was still holding the door. Adrian leaned closer and put his hand on hers. She turned her head towards him and when he saw that he gained her attention he said.

"Pretend they are not there" She nodded her head and he dropped his hand. Christian and Mason turned there heads towards Rose and then looked at each other. They both grinned and started rubbing their hands.

"I think Dimitri likes our firecracker" said Christian. Then Mason said. "Firecracker?" Christian and Mason put a figure under the chin and said together.

"Hmmm..I like it!" they high-five each other and then the started unlocking the door like in the movies. They used to do that to their parents cars.

They finally opened the door and got everyone's full attention especially the girls. They walked towards Rose and pulled her next to them. She was in between Mason and Christian. Christian closed Adrian's door and Adrian drove off to his house.

Rose was blushing furiously and she was shocked. Everyone was taking photos of her and some of the boys screamed she's hot. They never use to give her this attention. In fact, she has always been ignored.

Christian leaned closer to her ear and whispered. "Get use to it Firecracker"

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think about? <strong>

**Adrian and Dimitri in Rose's house?**

**Adrian driving Rose to school?**

**Adrian kissing Rose?**

**Dimitri being jealous?**

**Mason and Christian calling Rose firecracker?**

**Do you think Jason doesn't like Adrian?**

**Hope to see your Reviews :D**


	15. Triple Date

**I don't own any of the characters! Only Sebastian, Hunter, Jason, German, Roman, Mr. Orlov and Jess so far**

**This story's main idea is from boys before flowers a Korean series**

**But the rest are all mine, so please no stealing the idea or making a close version of this!**

**Chapter 15**

"_Previously on Boys Over Roses"_

_-Noura_

Rose was blushing furiously and she was shocked. Everyone was taking photos of her and some of the boys screamed she's hot. They never use to give her this attention. In fact, she has always been ignored.

Christian leaned closer to her ear and whispered. "Get use to it Firecracker"

* * *

><p>Rose was living a dream. She couldn't believe that Adrian kissed her cheek; she was sitting in Stan Altos' class, she kept sighing like a love-sick-teenager, while the students took pictures of her none stop, some of them declared that she's part of F4 and is Adrian's girlfriend.<p>

While, in another corner in the same class Dimitri was fuming angrily. He kept glaring at Stan and tried so hard not to think of what Rose and Adrian said in the car, or more likely did. Everyone didn't stop whispering about Rose and Adrian. Some of them complained that she should have been with Dimitri, so just like that there was a team Dimitri and Rose and another team called Rose and Adrian.

Mason and Christian were grinning happily. They looked at Dimitri and liked the way he acted, while poor Jesse Zeclose stayed at the far corner being ignored since the paint incident. He glared at Meredith's head wishing it could explode and then he glared at Rose's head. Meredith turned her head towards Jesse and smirked, making him burn in anger.

I will make them pay he thought and when she turned her head and faced the board. It was his time to smirk. He will make their life a living hell. Rose was oblivious about the new threat, she never thought something bad could happen, but she was wrong about that. When the school bell rang everyone got out of their seats and ran towards their next classes. It's not like their worried about being late, no not at all they wanted to get away from Stan as soon as they can.

Rose was walking in the school's hallway smiling goofily, while pretending to listen to what Meredith is talking about. Suddenly Meredith was pushed aside and both Christian and Mason dropped an arm on Rose's shoulder. Rose was shocked. She turned her head towards Christian demanding an explanation and the only replay she got was their grinning faces. She didn't know what they wanted, but she kept on walking with them until they reached Biology class. Dimitri was sitting on his chair reading his western novel that would always annoy Rose. Does he really want to be a cowboy? She thought.

She walked towards the desk with Mason and Christian and then she sat down on her chair. Mason and Christian leaned on the desk and Christian cleared his throat and said.

"So Rose what are you doing this Friday?" Dimitri stopped reading and looked at Christian. Rose looked at Christian and said with a confused face.

"I'll be working in the restaurant why?" she asked puzzled. Dimitri glared at Christian knowing well enough what he's planning to do.

"When does your shift ends?" asked Christian and when he noticed Dimitri glaring he couldn't help, but smirk. Rose looked even more confused at what Christian is asking.

"uh..it ends at 8 why are you asking?" she said. His smirk grew and before answering he winked at Dimitri and said.

"How about you, me, Dimitri, Mason, Lissa and Jane…" Rose corrected him saying. "Jess" Christian just shrugged his shoulder and continued this time with a grin.

"Go out together this Friday after your shift" Rose's eyes went wide with shock and her mouth fell open. She couldn't believe what he's saying. Dimitri was glaring daggers at Christian now. Mason was grinning happily loving the idea. Rose was speechless she didn't know what to say, so Christian of course declared it as a yes and walked to his desk following him Mason.

What just happen? She thought miserably.

Mr. Yuri walked in with a smile and said that next Sunday is the due date for their project, which they didn't even start with, she could feel Dimitri's eyes on her, which made her flush and feel self conscious. She never felt nervous around Dimitri like this. She would always feel anger, but now everything changed and when she turned her head and met his eye, she knew that everything between them is going to change.

The only question she has is will it change to something good thing? Or bad?

Rose felt like hours has passed by. She doesn't even know what Mr. Yuri was talking about. She can feel the beating of her heart and can her slow breaths. _Finally_ Rose thought, when she heard the bell ringing. She sighed in relief and stood up picking her stuff.

She was about to leave when suddenly Dimitri called. "Rose" She turned around and swallowed. He looked at her strangely and said.

"Our project's due date is next Sunday we need to start or else we will take an F and if we do" he walked closer till they were inches apart and leaned till he reached her level and said. "It will be your fault," he pointed at her face.

He leaned backwards and walked away. Rose stood straight. She wasn't shocked of what Dimitri just did _no not at all_ she thought. She was shocked that Dimitri was staring at her lips the whole time and of course Dimitri didn't even realized.

Rose turned around and noticed that everyone left. It was break time. She should be meeting Meredith at their table. She walked out of class and reached her locker. She opened it and put her stuff inside. She closed her locker and then leaned her head on the locker.

"What did I get myself into?" she whispered to herself, not knowing that Jesse was standing behind a classroom door planning his revenge.

Rose walked towards the cafeteria and sighed when she saw Christian and Mason, and Dimitri siting in the middle table, female students surrounded them. She noticed Avery, Tasha, Camilla and Natalie. _The it-group_ she thought, while rolling her eyes.

She finally reached her table and saw Meredith's smiling face, glowing with happiness. Rose raised a questioning eyebrow and Meredith just shrugged her shoulders. Rose took out her lunch bag and took out her lunch.

* * *

><p>Jess and Lissa were bored. They stared at Mrs. Clark, like she'd grown a third eye. Lissa was sitting in a far corner in front, while just was sitting in the back. Lissa turned her head towards Jess and saw her hand on her cheek. She smiled and ripped a page from her notebook and wrote.<p>

_How about we skip last period and pick up Rose? _

–_Lissa _

She turned her head towards Byron and motioned for to pass it till it reaches to Jess. Jess received it and read what Lissa has written for her. Jess smirked and wrote back.

_Pick up Rose? Or check out Christian Ozera?_

When Lissa read what was written, she blushed and turned her head towards Jess and pouted. Jess rolled her eyes and gave Lissa the thumbs up. Then Jess stood up and gasped loudly, then fell on the ground. Lissa grinned then put on a scared face and stood up screaming.

"OH MY GOD! JESS!" then she ran towards her. She picked her head and cried. "Please don't leave me Jess! Please!" Mrs. Clark put her hand on her mouth and said.

"Oh my" Byron knew what they were planning, so he stood up and said. "We need to take her to the nurse, before she dies!" Mrs. Clark gasped and nodded her head. Lissa and Byron picked up Jess and made her lean on their shoulders. Jess was trying so hard not to laugh.

They quickly got out and burst out in hysterias. Jess was clenching her stomach, while Lissa was leaning on the wall gasping for air. Byron was bent on his knees laughing with tears in her eyes. They finally stopped after awhile and smiled at each other.

"Now we have to pass Ms. Lily and then we'll be free" they all nodded their heads and took out their stuff from their lockers then tiptoes stealthily towards the office. They found Ms. Lily sleeping and snoring loudly. They all stifled their laughter and tiptoed towards the door and when they reached her desk suddenly the principle opened her door and shouted.

"Lily! Stop falling asleep! And bring me some coffee!" she then shut her door with a bang. Ms. Lily jumped from her place and shouted.

"Right away!" and ran towards the small coffee table. They stayed there frozen in their places. The coffee place was in front of the desk, which meant if Ms. Lily turned her head towards the desk, she would catch them. She started singing an old song, while shaking her hips. All of their eyes went wide and what made them even more shocked is when the principle started singing along with her.

Jess wanted to laugh so hard, her face was red with silent laughter and so was Lissa and Byron. Byron took out his phone and started recording everything in video. Ms. Lily pored the black coffee on a black mug, while shaking her hips and singing loudly. She then walked backwards, while shaking her shoulders. It was like she was sliding backwards like Michel Jackson.

Tears started to fall from their eyes, when Ms. Lily finally danced towards the Principles office room. They crawled stealthily towards the door, then stood up, opened the door and ran outside. They ran till they reached the parking lot and fell on the ground, while laughing in hysteria. Byron and Jess were next to each other. When they stopped laughing they turned their heads towards each other and smiled. Jess blushed at how close they were, while Byron looked at her.

She cleared her throat and got up, he mimicked her and then Jess shyly said her goodbye and walked towards her car, following her Lissa, while giving Jess a knowing look. She just shrugged her shoulders and then they got in Jess's car then they drove towards Rose's school.

"Call Rose's father tell him we're going to pick Rose from school" Jess told Lissa, Lissa nodded her head and dialed his number.

* * *

><p>The school bell rang indicating the end of the day. Everyone ran towards their cars and drove away happily. Rose was walking outside with Meredith and she happily spotted Jess and Lissa.<p>

She pulled Meredith by the arm and ran towards them, with a wide grin. When Jess and Lissa saw Meredith. They remembered when Meredith was giving Rose those bad looks behind her back. From that day none of them liked her. They didn't know how to tell Rose about her. The thing that made them not tell Rose is that Meredith is Rose's only friend and they didn't want her to stay alone.

So they fake smiled at Meredith and then turned their head towards Rose. Rose was grinning at them. "So what brings you guys here today?" Rose asked. Jess smirked and looked at Lissa. Lissa blushed.

"I hope it's because you couldn't resist me," said Christian Ozera, while walking towards them. Dimitri and Mason were there too. Lissa's eyes went wide and Jess smirked knowingly. Christian liked the way Lissa reacted.

"Oh please" complained Rose, while rolling her eyes. Christian dropped his arm on Rose's shoulder and said.

"Am I sensing some jealousy Firecracker" Rose shrugged his arm off and said.

"You wish Ozera" Mason took a step closer to Jess and said.

"How about we go on a triple date you and I," he told Jess with a wink " Lissa and Christian" Christian grinned " Rose and Dimitri" Rose and Dimitri's eyes bugged out and they screamed.

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>End of this chapter!<strong>

**I'm so sorry guys I've uploaded really late!**

**Because I'm updating for two more stories and it takes time!**

**I hope you liked this chapter cause I really enjoyed writing it!**


	16. Theme Park

**I don't own any of the characters! Only Sebastian, Hunter, Jason, German, Roman, Mr. Orlov and Jess so far**

**This story's main idea is from boys before flowers a Korean series**

**But the rest are all mine, so please no stealing the idea or making a close version of this!**

**Chapter 16**

"_Previously on Boys Over Roses"_

_-Noura_

"_How about we go on a triple date you and I," he told Jess with a wink " Lissa and Christian" Christian grinned " and Rose and Dimitri" Rose and Dimitri's eyes bugged out and they screamed._

"_WHAT?"_

* * *

><p>The last few days passed by in a blur. Rose told Jess and Lissa about the triple date and she was shocked to find out that they think it would be fun, but Rose wasn't happy at all. She kept complaining that Dimitri would probably seeing that Mason is interested in Jess and Christian was interested in Lissa so, she would be left out with.<p>

"Dimitri" she muttered under her breath, clearly annoyed. She was picking up dirty plates from empty tables, while Jess and Lissa served food to a large family table. They were both grinning. Rose rolled her eyes and stomped towards the kitchen. She opened bumped the door open with her hips and walked into Alina and German having a heated argument.

"Don't you see it Germ she's not interested in you, why can't you just give me a chance, when she clearly isn't" Alina had tears in her eyes, while German looked confused and clearly annoyed. They were so into the argument that they didn't even notice she was standing there.

"You don't know anything! So stop being a brat about it and start working I am only your mentor nothing more and don't you dare talk about her like that understood!" his face was red and his veins were visible now. Tears started to fall from Alina's eyes.

"I don't want to see you get hurt, you deserve more than this Germ and you know it" German turned his head away from her and said his voice hard.

"It's none of your business now get back to work!" that's when they both finally realized Rose standing there. German's eyes went wide and Alina glared at Rose. Alina stomped towards Rose and pointed at her chest and said.

"YOU! Don't even deserve him! Why does he choses you, when you don't even give a damn about him!" Rose's face went red with rage at how Alina was speaking to her. No one ever spoke to her like that except for _of course_ Dimitri.

Rose's eyes flared she stepped closer to Alina and said in a low voice. "Don't you dare speak to me like this, I don't even know what you're talking about, but clearly you don't except rejections" Rose then stepped back and turned her back. She was about to put the dirty plates in the sink, but was suddenly pulled by the hair, causing the dirty dishes to slip from her hands and crash inside the sink.

Rose's eyes went wide with shock. She could feel pain in her head from the force of her hair being pulled by Alina. She let out a growl and tears of pain slipped from her eyes without permission making her angrier. She quickly without hesitation elbowed Alina in the ribs, making her groan in pain and bend in front. Rose turned around fast and punched her in the face and Alina fell backwards with a scream. Rose was about to walk towards her and hit her again, but was suddenly pulled back by German.

Mr. Orlov burst into the kitchen looking frantic. What he saw made his eyes go wide. He immediately assumed that Rose started, which made him shout at her in anger.

"ROSE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Rose opened her mouth to explain, but German replied faster.

"It wasn't Rose's fault! Alina started it!" Mr. Orlov turned his angry eyes towards Alina. Alina was sitting on the floor with a red mark on her left cheek.

"Is that true Alina did you start this fight?" Mr. Orlov asked furiously. Alina lowered her head then said.

"I did" Mr. Orlov shook his head disappointedly at her and said. "I don't tolerate fighting in my restaurant, so you are fired Alina, I will give you this weeks payment, please leave the kitchen and come tomorrow to pick up the check" then he walked out not saying another word. German pushed Rose gently outside putting his hands on her waist. Rose was shaking with anger she saw Jess and Lissa standing outside looking worried and scared.

When they saw Rose shaking like that. They ran towards her both if their arms wrapped around her in an awkward embrace, making German to let her go and step back. They both threw questions at him and when he told him what happened both Lissa and Jess let go of Rose at once and ran towards the door. German and Roman went to stop them.

They were screaming at them and Jess started hit German's chest, while Lissa was glaring at Roman, making him sweat under her glare. Rose couldn't help, but let out a hysterical laugh, causing all of them to stop and stare at her like she has lost her mind.

Rose stopped laughing and said with a smile on her face "Let's get ready I don't want Mason to start complaining like a baby" Lissa and Jess smiled and walked towards Rose each one of them dropped an arm around each of her shoulders. Then they walked out of the restaurant, walking towards Rose's house were Jess and Lissa left their outfits there.

Lissa was excited, while Jess was thinking of many ways to torture Mason, while Rose was hoping to forget the way German looked at her and she suddenly realized who Alina was talking about.

"She was talking about me," she whispered, realizing that German has feelings for her.

* * *

><p>Mason and Christian were talking about their outfits none stop, while Dimitri was laying on his bed, reading.<p>

"You should wear something plain, cause your hair is already to flashy!" said Christian. Mason pouted and crossed his hands. Mason wanted to wear flashy clothes, while Christian was trying to persuade him not to.

"But I like it Christian!" Christian shook his head at Mason and let out an annoyed groan. He turned his head towards Dimitri and said with frustration.

"Dimitri! Stop reading and help me here, before Mason embarrass us with his stupid flashy clothes" Dimitri chuckled and put his book down. He was smirking at them.

"You sound like chicks, step away Christian, none of you have fashion sense like I do! So I will choose both of your clothes!" Mason stomped his foot like a kid, while Christian rolled his eyes at Dimitri.

Dimitri got out of bed and walked inside his large walk-in closet. That was filled with brand-expensive clothes. There were blazers, suits, ties, shirts, dressing pants, jeans, colorful scarfs and a lot of accessorize. Mason and Christian followed him.

Dimitri turned towards Christian and said. "You don't have to change your clothes, only Mason needs help" Mason pouted, but didn't complain more.

* * *

><p>"Do you think we're going to a bar? Or a fancy restaurant? Or an island where we can see the Dolphins" squealed Lissa, while twirling around. She was wearing a red sundress that reaches her knees, looking perfect on her model-like body. Her hair fell on her shoulders straight and long. It reached half of her back. Her long bangs were swept back in a small buff. She was wearing black high-heels.<p>

Jess was smirking the whole time thinking of many ways to torture Mason in their triple date. She was wearing a black mini skirt with a baby pink button up shirt that had a low V cut. On the shoulders were gold spikes. The shirt stops on her elbows. Her hair was in a high ponytail that reached the end of her back. She was also black high-heels.

"Do you think Mason will notice the spikes before putting his arm around my shoulder?" Rose shook her head at Jess with a small smile. _Poor Mason, not knowing what he got himself into _Rose thought.

Rose was wearing dark-blue skinny jeans with a plain T-shirt not trying to impress Dimitri, which Jess and Lissa were annoyed of. Suddenly Jess and Lissa looked at each other and smiled, while giving each other the knowing look. Rose noticed their look and said.

"Oh no don't even think about it" Jess nodded at Lissa and they both ran towards Rose's closet, pulling out every decent looking clothes and found only three outfit Rose could wear. Rose of course didn't like the idea of looking pretty in front of Dimitri. _If it were Adrian I would have let them dress me up _she thought.

"hmm..should she wear a mini skirt with button up shirt like me or a sundress like you Liss?" Lissa put her index finger and her chin and said.

"How about she keeps the dark-blue skinny jeans own and wear a sleeveless shirt.." Jess cut her off saying.

"And the high heels we brought for her last Christmas" Lissa clapped her hands and squealed happily. Rose just rolled her eyes at them.

Rose took the new outfit they choose for her and stomped towards the bathroom. They choose for her a black sleeveless shirt that has writing on it in white.

_BEWARE_

Rose chuckled imagining Dimitri's face. She took off her T-Shirt and put on the sleeveless shirt. She then decided to curl her hair. The curls looked natural. Her hair reached her waist. She then walked outside and saw Jess putting make up on her face. Someone whistled, when she snapped her he towards the sound she found her Jason grinning at her.

She rolled her eye, but couldn't help smiling. She completed her outfit with a long gold necklace, with small golden earrings. She then sat on her bed and Jess started putting make up on her face.

Jason eagerly stood next to Jess, while ordering Jess to make Rose look pretty. Jess laughed at that and said that it would be really difficult, making Lissa and Jason laugh, while receiving a death glare from Rose.

They finally got ready and walked out from Rose's small bedroom. Both Abe and Janie were chatting happily in the living room, waiting for the girls to finish getting ready and of course they thought that Dimitri is Rose's soul mate, which frustrates her. When they finally stood in the living room. The doorbell rang making Lissa giggle excitedly and causing Jess to smirk. Rose huffed and stomped her feet. Jason clapped his hand excitedly than ran towards the door to open it.

He opened the door and there were the boys. Mason with his goofy grin, Christian with his playful smirk, while Dimitri was frowning deeply, looks like Rose isn't the only one that isn't excited, but when Dimitri's eyes landed on Jason, his eyes brightened.

"Hey little man, how are you?" Dimitri asked. Jason grinned even more and ran towards Dimitri to give him a big hug. Dimitri quickly went on his knees and scoped Jason up, and then balanced him on one arm. He then walked inside following him Christian and Mason.

"Hello Dimitri it's been long since you've visited" said Abe with a smile, Dimitri smiled back and said.

"I'm sorry, but you know how difficult school is, but I'll be coming this Saturday to finish our Biology project" Janie and Abe smiled happily and nodded their heads, while Rose glared daggers at him. Dimitri could feel her glare and when he turned around and their eyes met, both felt something weird, but of course they ignored it.

Jason's eyes twinkled. He could see that they are starting to like each other. Of course that was part of his plan. He turned around and met both Christian's and Mason's eyes. The three of them winked. No one noticed it. Jason started remembering when they first saw each other.

_*Flash Back*_

_Jason had a school trip to the mall; he was walking with his group looking from right to left feeling bored. He then spotted a big crowd in the far corner in front of the coffee bean café. He walked towards the coffee shop abandoning his group._

_When he came closer ducking and passing girls that were squealing like crazy. He saw Mason and Christian grinning and winking at the girls. He then remembered Rose telling him about the triple date._

_It's know or never he thought, while pushing past the last row of screaming girls. He was going to stand in front of Mason and Christian, but was suddenly pushed back by one of their bodyguards. He didn't notice them before. He wished he had, it would have saved him from this painful fall._

_When the bodyguard pushed him backwards with unnecessary strength, it caused Jason to fall backwards and hit the ground with a loud thud, causing everyone to become quite. _

_The fall was so hard, that he couldn't breath at first. He then gasped for air and was suddenly surrounded by both Mason and Christian looking frantic and worried._

"_Oh shit man! That's Rose's little brother Dimitri always talked about," said Mason, biting his nails. Christian barked at the guard and fired him. The bodyguard tried to apologies, but Christian raised his palm for him to stop talking and then everything went black._

_After a while Jason woke up and found himself in a king sized bed. His eyes went wide when her remembered being pushed by a bodyguard. He gasped and saw Dimitri sitting on a chair close to the bed, reading a western novel. Dimitri let go of his book and stood up looking at Jason with concern and relief in his eyes._

"_Are you okay? Does your lungs hurt? Do you want me to get the doctor? Do you wan me to kill that asshole for pushing you?" said Dimitri._

_Jason just shook his head and Dimitri walked outside the room to call the doctor. Mason and Christian tiptoed inside fast, with worried faces. When Jason saw them he quickly motioned for them to come closer. Mason and Christian looked at each other with confused faces, and then walked closer till they stood next to the bed he was sitting on._

"_I need you guys to help" curiosity shone in both Christian's and Mason's eyes. "I want you guys to get Rose and Dimitri together" Jason was a little worried that they would rat him out, but instead of doing that they both grinned._

"_What do you have in mind" asked Christian, while Mason's eyes twinkled. Jason smirked and then whispered his idea before Dimitri came marching inside._

_*End of Flash Back*_

Christian met Lissa's eyes and winked at her, causing her to blush furiously, while Mason grinned goofily, causing Jess to smirk. Dimitri was checking Rose out. It was the first time he'd seen her in heels, and he decided he liked her in heels more. Rose stared at Dimitri. He was wearing light-blue jeans with a white button up shirt. He looked casual, but handsome as ever. Rose shivered a bit, which Dimitri noticed, thinking that she was cold, not knowing the real reason.

"So where are you going?" asked Jason. Dimitri turned his head towards him still carrying him on one arm and smiled.

"To the theme park" Lissa and Jess squealed happily, loving that place, while Rose was trying to cover up her excitement, which Jason frowned at.

Jason grinned trying so hard not to mwahaha in front of them. Rose noticed the glint in Jason's eyes and knew that something not good was planned.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think Jason has planned?<strong>

**Well, I'm sure it's something AWESOME!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and soon I'll update the next chapter enshala!**


	17. Part 1

**I don't own any of the characters! Only Sebastian, Hunter, Jason, German, Roman, Mr. Orlov and Jess so far**

**This story's main idea is from boys before flowers a Korean series**

**But the rest are all mine, so please no stealing the idea or making a close version of this!**

**Chapter 17**

"_Previously on Boys Over Roses"_

_-Noura_

"_To the theme park" Lissa and Jess squealed happily, loving that place, while Rose was trying to cover up her excitement, which Jason frowned at._

_Jason grinned trying so hard not to mwahaha in front of them. Rose noticed the glint in Jason's eyes and knew that something not good was planned._

* * *

><p>"This is so not happening" Rose groaned. She was sitting in the backseat in Dimitri's car and guess who's sitting shotgun?<p>

Jason.

"What's wrong Rosie don't you want me to come with you, so I would make sure Dimitri keeps his hands to himself, I'm sure dad was happy about that!" Jason said, with a grin. Dimitri smirked and turned his head to see Rose glaring at Jason's head and then of course she glared at him.

"I didn't want to come in the first place" Rose muttered to herself, She crossed her hands and tried to ignore Jason's babblings and Dimitri's smirks. She then sighed and focused on Dimitri and Jason's behavior.

"So Jason what do you want to ride first?" asked Dimitri, one hand holding the wheel and the other reached out and ruffled Jason's hair. The gesture was so brotherly like that Rose couldn't help, but smile.

"Hmmmm..I don't know, what do you want to ride first?" Jason asked with a big smile and twinkling eyes. _Why does he worship Dimitri?_ Rose thought.

"Anything you want" said Dimitri with a smile. Rose groaned in frustration, _their acting like a couple seriously can't they choose something?_ Rose thought.

"Let's start with the roller coaster first," said Jason with an evil glint in his eyes. Dimitri nodded his head and turned his towards the road.

Following them were Mason and Jess in Mason's Ferrari. Jess was bored and Mason was grinning. He was planning all sorts of things to make the first move and win a goodnight kiss tonight, while Christian and Lissa in Christian's black Porsche. Lissa was blushing furiously. Her heart was beating so fast that she can hardly breath. Christian was grinning. He reached out and held Lissa's sweaty palm.

Lissa squealed mentally, but physically just took a deep breath. Christian loved the way Lissa was acting. He smiled to himself and thought _she's going to be too easy_.

* * *

><p>When they finally reached their destination. Dimitri and Jason hopped out of the car not waiting for Rose, which made her roll her eyes. Christian and Mason went into gentlemen mood and opened each of their dates door.<p>

After buying the tickets each couple spread in their own way, leaving Dimitri, Rose and Jason standing there together. Rose wrapped her hand around her chest and waited for "Jamitri" to start walking.

"Hey Rosie I know you're afraid of roller costars, but don't worry Dimitri will be there" Jason said while grinning, hoping Rose will be like a ordinary girl that will scream and cry in the sight of a roller costar.

"Please I'm sure Dimitri will be the one peeing in his own pants in fear" Dimitri glared at Rose and she smirked.

"Then it's a challenge will ride ever single scary game in this freaking theme park and see who's going to be the one peeing in their own pants" said Dimitri with a smirk, Rose grinned mischievously and said.

"Bring it on Comrade" Dimitri's smirk fell suddenly and he looked shocked at the new nickname Rose has given him. It was only in seconds, and then his smirk was plastered on his face again.

Jason shook his head and groaned. _Why can't she be like a normal girl for crying out loud!_ He noticed that Dimitri and Rose walked away pointing at the largest roller costar in the park, when Jason saw the how high it was, he swallowed and remembered that he was scared from heights.

"Hey Jason! What are you waiting for!" called Dimitri looking like he's having fun. Jason sighed and said.

"I hope my plan works"

"So Lissa what do you want to ride first?" Christian asked Lissa with a charming smile, making her feel giggly. She blushed and giggled a bit and said.

"I don't know" Lissa was thinking about how strong Christian's hand felt. She couldn't believe that she's on a date with Christian Ozera. He winked at her making her swoon.

"How about I win you a big teddy bear" Lissa squealed in delight and Christian stopped at a booth to win a bear. Everything was smooth just the way Christian planned, while poor Mason had the opposite.

Mason tried all of his tricks to swing an arm around Jess's shoulder, but she keeps dodging it on purpose and he knew it. He felt like she was a challenge that needed time and concentration and of course patience, which he was bad at.

Jess was trying to keep a close eye on Lissa, she felt that Christian is playing her like every other girl he has dated. She knew well enough that Lissa could easily be crushed like a butterfly and she would not let Christian do that to her.

So she wanted to be as close as she could and if she was lucky, she could listen to what pick up lines Christian would say to Lissa. Lissa and Christian were standing next to a far booth. Jess glared at the back of Christian's head and thought. _What is he planning to do?_

Mason took advantage of Jess's distraction, dropping his arm around her shoulders with a victory grin. Jess suddenly had a great idea; she turned her head meeting Mason's grinning face and said.

"Hey Mason can you win for me a big" Jess looked closer at what the booth Christian and Lissa had and she saw a big white bear. "White bear" and then she batted her eyelashes. She was very lucky that no other booth offered a big white teddy bear, or else her plan wouldn't work at all.

Mason was so oblivious, his grin widened and he started looking at the teddy bears each booth offered and then he saw the one on the far end where Christian and Lissa stood. He realized that it was the only booth that has a white teddy bear and just his luck there is only one white teddy bear left.

Jess grinned and wrapped her hands around Mason and said "Come on Mason! I want that white teddy bear" Christian's and Lissa's head snapped towards them and the man working at the booth looked up at Mason and Jess.

The man smiled and clapped his hands together. "Oh what a lovely couple, would you like to win something else, because this young man requested the white teddy bear and unfortunately we don't have another one" Mason smiled with a challenge.

He knew this game more than Christian did. In fact Mason and Christian used to play this game since they were kids. Christian's and Mason's eyes met. Jess grinned happily looks like her plan is going great so far.

* * *

><p>Rose and Dimitri couldn't stop laughing at how scared Jason was when they rode the roller coster. They were hysterical, appearing like a drunk couple nearly hugging each other for support, while poor Jason tried to catch his breath.<p>

"OH MY GOD!" Rose gasped out, while leaning on Dimitri for support, Dimitri was gasping for air. "DID YOU HEAR HIS SCREAM!" Rose shouted out this time, gaining people's attention.

"AND THE WAY HE CLINGED TO YOU" Rose couldn't stop laughing looking like she had the best day ever and of course that made Jason lighten up a bit. Dimitri without realizing dropped his arm around Rose's shoulder and said between fits of laughter.

"Let's see our picture" and they walked away leaving Jason standing there with an open mouth. He wiped invisible tears of joy and said.

"True Love" and took out his phone, taking a picture of Rose and Dimitri walking away.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**I know this is not fair to you guys, I just wanted to upload this part, till I finish this chapter, I'm really sorry for taking so long to update for all of my stories..**

**Hope you enjoyed it! And don't panic more will come!**


	18. Part 2

**I don't own any of the characters! Only Sebastian, Hunter, Jason, German, Roman, Mr. Orlov and Jess so far**

**This story's main idea is from boys before flowers a Korean series**

**But the rest are all mine, so please no stealing the idea or making a close version of this!**

**Chapter 17 part 2**

"_Previously on Boys Over Roses"_

_-Noura_

"_AND THE WAY HE CLINGED TO YOU" Rose couldn't stop laughing looking like she had the best day ever and of course that made Jason lighten up a bit. Dimitri without realizing dropped his arm around Rose's shoulder and said between fits of laughter._

"_Let's see our picture" and they walked away leaving Jason standing there with an open mouth. He wiped invisible tears of joy and said._

"_True Love" and took out his phone, taking a picture of Rose and Dimitri walking away. _

* * *

><p>Jason smiled happily and hopped towards Rose and Dimitri, feeling like he is flying on air, but sadly that didn't last forever, because Rose shrugged off Dimitri's arms as soon as they sobered up.<p>

Dimitri felt highly embarrassed and felt like his ego has been wounded when Rose shrugged his arm off like he was a disease or something. Still he plastered a smirk on his face, when he saw a slight blush on Rose's cheek and he noticed that she was ignoring him as much as she could.

Rose couldn't believe she was that close to Dimitri a while ago. She could still smell his after-shave that made her feel all tingly and something she can't understand. She ignored that feeling and focused on standing in line to receive their picture.

She couldn't help, but notice Dimitri's stares, making her blush a bit. She tried to compose herself as much as she could, but failed miserably. Jason jumped between them and took each of their arms pulling them towards on purpose, causing their shoulders' to touch.

Rose turned her head and looked at Jason with suspicion. He just smiled at her with his innocent smile, making her look away and feel uneasy. Finally it was their turn and their picture was hilarious. Jason was crying, while hugging Dimitri in a weird twisted way, while Dimitri was looking at him with wide eyes. Rose was raising both of her arms up and looked like she was screaming her lungs out.

Rose grinned happily and looked at Dimitri with a victory smile. "I won!" she said happily. Dimitri turned his head towards Rose and said.

"No you didn't I wasn't scared!" Dimitri wrapped his hands across his chest and glared at Rose. Rose glared back and pointed on the screen that flashed their picture.

"Then can you explain why your eyes looked like they would pop out in any moment?" Rose put both of her hands on her waist and smirked. Dimitri cursed and said.

"Because Jason took me off guard" Rose shook her head this time grinning in victory.

"Still that's not enough! I won! Yippee one score for me zero for you Belikov" Jason put both of his hands on his face and mumbled how his plan is starting to fail miserably.

"Fine let's see whose going to chicken out on the next game" Rose still grinning in victory turned her head towards the counter and saw a cute 16 year old boy looking at her with wide eyes.

She saw his name on the small tag. His name was _Brad_. She smiled at him and said.

"Can you give us three copies of this picture please" Brad blushed and nodded his head clicking on the computer's keyboard, while trying to act all cool. Jason looked at him with suspicion. The pictures were copied and placed in a bag. Rose took her wallet out of her bag, but Dimitri pushed her hand away in annoyance and paid instead.

Rose glared at Dimitri and took the bag from Brad, but before she pulls her hand with the bag to her side, Brad grabbed her hand and put a card in her hand and then he winked. Rose looked at him with wide eyes.

Jason growled, being all protective of Rose, he couldn't reach her hand to pull the card from her to tear it into shreds then throw it all on Brad's face. And suddenly all he wanted to do played in front of him, but Dimitri was the one doing it.

There was a glint of something that captured Rose's eyes and made her feel something in her stomach. It felt like butterflies, but she shrugged it off and tried as much as she could to appear unaffected.

Jason was so happy he wanted to shout in delight when the shredded paper fell on Brad like drops of snow. Everyone around them gasped in shock. Then suddenly one person started to clap and then another until everyone was clapping.

Rose blushed furiously when Dimitri pulled her by the waist closer to him, making her bump into Jason, who surprise, surprise didn't mind at all. Dimitri leaned closer to the Brad who appeared to be shaking.

"Don't ever touch her again" Dimitri threatened his voice cool, but held an edge of anger and then they walked away leaving Brad standing there like he saw his own death.

Rose was dazed, she didn't know what happened and how to react with these new foreign emotions that filled her. When they were far enough, Dimitri let go of Rose's waist with a hard push making her stumble. She glared at him and he smiled innocently at her.

Then Jason ran towards Dimitri with his palm up in a high five style. Dimitri high fived Jason and they exploded in laughter and excitement. Jason's eyes were twinkling in admiration, making Rose groan in frustration.

_Seriously Jason he just pushed me away making me almost fall flat on my face and you look at him like he's a hero! _Rose thought in frustration. She crossed her hands around her chest and tapped her foot looking annoyed.

"You were great! Dimitri, that was awesome, I wanted to do that, but I couldn't reach Rose's hand! I'm sure Mom and Dad would be happy at how you defended Rose's honor" Jason babbled as always. Rose rolled her eyes and said with annoyance visible in her voice.

"Oh please it's not like he asked me to hook up with him or something!" Dimitri turned his head towards Rose with a smirk.

"Why are you disappointed that he didn't" Dimitri said, he wiggled his eyebrows. Rose groaned now more loudly seeming so frustrated at how Dimitri always set her mood off _or is it because you liked the way Dimitri acted when he saw him placing that card in your hand?_ A thought appeared in Rose's mind.

Rose shook her head and just like that all of those thoughts disappeared and she felt pretty annoyed at both Dimitri and Jason. She turned around and walked away leaving both of them.

"Oh come on Hathway don't tell me you given up on our challenge" called Dimitri humor laced in his voice, making Rose growl in frustration. _Why does he have this affect on me?_ Rose thought furiously.

She stopped and faced him with her hands on her hips, gaining Dimitri's full attention. She smirked and said.

"Oh please, I'm already ahead of you, why would I even think of giving up?" Dimitri gave Rose a once over, apparently liking what he's seeing. A slow smile curled on Dimitri's lips, Rose was confused at the sudden change of Dimitri's expression.

And then he was suddenly running towards her, Rose's eyes went wide open, she was frozen in her place. Dimitri reached Rose in seconds. He took her in his arms and dropped her on his shoulder. Rose squealed in fear and surprise, causing Dimitri to laugh out right. Rose struggled to get out of his hold, but his hold was too strong.

"Dimitri Belikov let me down this instance or else I'll…" Dimitri cut off Rose.

"Or what you'll scream for help like a helpless girl" that made Rose burn with anger; She struggled even more causing Dimitri to laugh even harder. Rose growled in frustration when Jason joined Dimitri's laughter.

"What the hell Jason! You should be helping me, not siding with Dimitri" Screamed Rose in clear anger. Jason stepped behind Dimitri meeting Rose's gaze.

"Who said I'm siding with Dimitri?" asked Jason with a grin plastered on his little face. Rose glared at him.

"Oh really! Then why aren't you kicking his ass for carrying me right now against my will!" Rose said in clear frustration.

Jason smiled sheepishly and stood next to Dimitri. Dimitri was enjoying the way Rose acted. He turned his head towards Jason who looked like he's enjoying himself too much especially when he took out his phone to take a picture of Rose making sure that she wouldn't notice.

Rose of course noticed immediately. "Jason don't you dare take a picture of me" click. Flash out. "Oh you're so going to be dead when we go home, no amount of chocolate glazed donuts will stop me from strangling you till death" Rose threatened.

Jason paled instantly at Rose's threat, Dimitri noticed that and felt protectiveness towards Jason. He was so not going to let Jason go back home with an angry Rose. So a thought came to his mind, he decided to tell Jason about it in the last minute, so Rose wouldn't be able to stop it in any way.

"So Jason what other game do you want to play next?" Dimitri asked so casually, appearing not affected with the weight of Rose on his shoulder. Rose finally gave up struggling. She growled and said.

"Can we eat something first" and just in time her stomach growled, making both Jason and Dimitri burst out laughing. She blushed at first, but then couldn't help, but join them.

* * *

><p>"Okay young couples the game is to hold the water gun and aim it on the chickens the one that will get most shots will win this big white teddy bear" the man gestured to the bear with a big smile already attracting more people towards his booth.<p>

Christian glared at Mason and took the gun first, wiping invisible sweat causing the girls and the audience to chuckle. Mason just gave Christian a knowing smile. Jess appeared to enjoy her self even more with the confidence Mason possessed. She just hoped he would win.

"Come on Christian show us what you've got," said Mason clearly enjoying the moment. He crossed his arms around his chest and winked at Jess. Jess's mouth fell open with the way Mason acted. It almost made her appreciate him.

Christian started shooting with concentration, but even with that he missed one, causing the crowd to 'ohhhhhh' disappointedly. Mason plastered a grin on his face looking cute for the first time, Jess couldn't help, but smile.

Mason caught her looking at him and smiled back at her. Then he cracked his knuckles together. Then took the gun from with confidence radiating out of him. He shot with ease not missing a Chicken.

The crowd erupted in cheers. Jess couldn't help, but jump up and down in excitement. Lissa smiled, but disappointment was clear in her face, making Christian feel like he lost his 'prince in shining armor' appearance.

Jess without realizing hugged Mason, when he toke the big teddy bear. Mason was shocked at the new way Jess was acting. He didn't complain at all. Leaning his head closer to her to win a kiss. Jess toke a step backward still smiling. Mason blushed furiously at the public humiliation, but Jess made it all go away when she linked their hands together and pulled him away.

Christian ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He knows well enough that everything that just happened will end up on YouTube. That will bring him second place and Mason will end up first.

He turned his head towards Lissa and saw her smiling, but disappointment was clear in her face. _I have to make it up to her soon or my reputation will have an embarrassing down fall _He thought.

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhhhhh" Rose and Jason sighed happily after finishing their meal. Dimitri smiled amusingly at the both of them. The way they pated their stomach and had a dreamy smile on their face, made them look more a like.<p>

_They had the same dark brown hair, hazel eyes and that cute smile _Dimitri thought. He focused more on Rose and couldn't help, but smile along. Rose caught his smile making him wink playfully at her. She smirked and winked back at him.

Jason mentally shouted in victory. He could imagine Rose in a wedding Dress walking towards Dimitri, while He's wearing black tux and look at Rose with love in his eyes. His imagining bubble burst, when Dimitri and Rose started to fight again.

"What! Did just accuse me of eating too much!" Rose growled at Dimitri who was smirking at Rose. He nodded his head in ease, making her burn even more in anger. Rose took her drink and spilled it all on Dimitri's head, making him gasp and stood up towering Rose.

"How dare you!" shouted Dimitri in complete shock. Rose crossed her hands across her chest and grinned.

"How dare you accuse me of eating to much?" Rose fired back at him. Jason groaned and banged his head on the table. _Why can't they have a decent moment without fighting_ Jason thought miserably.

_Looks like I have to use plan B _Jason thought. He texted Mason and Christian.

_Plan B in action…_

Mason replayed first.

_Already heading there!_

Christian moments later replayed with.

_*THUMBS UP*_

Jason took a deep breath and plastered a smile on his face, trying so hard to cover his excitement.

"Dimitri can we ride the Ferris wheel" asked Jason. Dimitri glared at Rose then turned his head towards Jason and smiled at him.

"Of course we could" Dimitri said ignoring Rose. Rose crossed her arms around her chest and huffed, clearly annoyed.

* * *

><p>Dimitri, Rose and Jason finally reached the huge Ferris wheel. They found Lissa, Christian, Jess and Mason waiting for them. Rose sighed in relief when she saw Jess and Lissa. <em>Finally!<em> Rose thought in relief. She rushed towards them happily.

Jess was holding a big white teddy bear, making Rose stop instantly. Then run towards it.

"Ohhhhhh that's so cute.." Rose said, while squeezing the bears cheeks. Jess grinned and said.

"Oh Rose you missed it, well you could always watch it on YouTube if you want anyway, Mason and Christian…" She gushed and told Rose the whole thing. Rose looked at Lissa and saw her smiling, but there was clear disappointment in her jade eyes. Christian appeared awkwardly next to Lissa.

Mason was standing too close to Jess, making Rose raise a questioning eyebrow at Jess. Jess only shrugged as a response. Jason and Dimitri stood next to Rose and Jason with eagerness laced in his voice said.

"Come on! Dimitri I wanna play!" And they all stood in line. The sun was about to set creating a sky that look beautiful with its blue and purple color. Rose looked up at the sky and was mesmerized. Dimitri stared at Rose in wonder. It was the first time Rose looks so at peace in front of him.

He was too engrossed in watching her that he didn't realize Christian and Mason were giving the guy that is responsible for the Ferris wheel some extra cash. Finally their turn came and Dimitri was too distracted again to realize that Jason was pushing him inside the passenger car. Dimitri sat inside finally noticing he was inside, Then Jason pulled Rose inside and in the last second jumped out side, leaving both Rose and Dimitri alone. Rose and Dimitri's eyes went wide in shock and humiliation when they noticed the gang were laughing at them and taking pictures.

The door was banged shut before any of them move. The Ferris wheel started to move up slightly faster than it should be. Rose stood up and banged the door with her fists.

"This is so not happening" Rose cursed under her breath, when she noticed they were halfway up. She felt a little bit dizzy from the height and decided to sit back in her place.

Dimitri was kind of enjoying himself with the way Rose was acting and when she sat back in her place across Dimitri. He couldn't help, but chuckle at her amusingly losing his entire mean and annoying attitude.

Rose jumped a little at the sound of Dimitri's chuckle it was different that any of his annoying and cocky laughter Rose realized, making her feel light headed and it was not because of the height. She noticed, which caused her to panic.

They stared at each other; it was kind of nice Rose thought causing her to blush. Dimitri smiled amusingly at the way Rose was acting. They reached at the top, which caused Rose to feel nervousness in her stomach. She took some deep breaths to calm herself, but it all went into waste when the passenger car suddenly stopped.

Rose jumped from her place causing the cart to rock right and left. She whimpered in fear. She could handle roller costars and other games that didn't stop in the air. The Ferris wheel shouldn't stop now seeing that no one was climbing in.

Jason, Mason and Christian managed to tip the guy who's responsible for the Ferris wheel to stop it. Jason in his mind thought that this will be the best way for Rose and Dimitri to bond, not realizing that Rose was shaking with fear.

"Rose…" Dimitri called seeming far away from Rose. She was siting on the floor with her knees to her chest, shaking with fear. He got up and sat on his knees in front of her, putting his hands on each shoulder to comfort her. The cart rocked again from Dimitri's movement causing Rose to jump in his arms in fear.

Dimitri didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her. She felt so fragile in his strong arms, making him feel overly protective of her. He took his phone out of his pocket and called Christian. Christian grinned when he saw Dimitri's caller idea flashing from his IPhone screen. He didn't hesitate to ignore his call.

Dimitri cursed under his breath when Christian didn't answer. He knew better enough that if he called Mason he would ignore his call too. So he did the only thing he could do for now.

He whispered soothing words in Rose's ear, while trying to stay still so the passenger car don't move, while he was whispering in Rose's ear, the name 'Ro_z_a' slipped from his mouth, causing Rose to look up meeting his gaze, with eyes filled with unshed tears.

They were a breath away from each other, if one of them moved slightly closer their lips will touch, that distracted Rose from the situation their in. Dimitri looked at Rose's lips and swallowed.

* * *

><p><strong>Is he going to kiss her? *Mwahahaing*<strong>

**I know, I'm such a cruel person to stop here!**

**Sorry…**


	19. Emotions

**I don't own any of the characters! Only Sebastian, Hunter, Jason, German, Roman, Mr. Orlov and Jess so far**

**This story's main idea is from boys before flowers a Korean series**

**But the rest are all mine, so please no stealing the idea or making a close version of this!**

**Chapter 18**

"_Previously on Boys Over Roses"_

_-Noura_

_They were a breath away from each other, if one of them moved slightly closer their lips will touch, that distracted Rose from the situation their in. Dimitri looked at Rose's lips and swallowed._

* * *

><p>The tension between them was so high; it could suffocate both of them. It felt like hours to them when it was merely seconds. Rose noticed Dimitri staring at her lips with an emotion that made her instantly shiver at. It was <em>lust<em>, she never saw Dimitri looking at her that way before.

Dimitri couldn't help, but think what Rose's lips would feel against his. It was a new emotion that shocked him, but he couldn't help, but _want_ to kiss her at that moment and when he saw her shiver like that, it made him _want_ her even more. He knew well enough that if he moved just a bit in front he would capture her lips.

Rose could see a battle in Dimitri's eyes. His gaze met hers. It looked like he was trying to find something in her eyes. He reached out to cup her face with one hand, but the passenger car rocked again causing Rose to whimper. He fisted his reached hand and looked away.

And then the passenger car started moving. Rose breathed in relief and stood up causing Dimitri's arm to fall to his side. To Rose that moment wasn't that important, but Dimitri felt weird, something inside of him changed. He couldn't meet Rose's eyes, because it would give him away.

So he kept looking away trying to compose himself before reaching the end point where the passenger car would stop. He plastered a smirk that didn't reach his eyes and leaned towards Rose's ear and whispered.

"You so wanted me to kiss you" Rose gasped and turned her head towards Dimitri causing her hair to fall on her face and then the passenger car stopped. Dimitri didn't wait to hear her replay; he just buried his hands inside his pocket and walked out with that smirk still plastered on his face.

Rose looked stupid standing there staring at Dimitri's retreating figure, she snapped out of her shock wave and walked out meeting everyone's smirks. She glared at them, but fixed her glare at Jason, causing him to swallow in fear. Dimitri ruffled Jason's hair and said.

"Let's go play some more" Jason took Dimitri's outstretched hand and walked away with Dimitri. Rose glared at Dimitri's head, feeling humiliated. She glared t at Jess and Lissa this time and walked away from them.

Lissa and Jess walked after Rose calling her to come back, but she didn't stop. She felt so angry and more importantly she felt humiliated in front of everyone. _How could Jason do this to me?_ She thought angrily. She couldn't stop the tears from falling. It was dark, making her tears fall freely. She wasn't afraid that someone could see her. She just wanted to get away from them. Or more likely she wanted to get away from _him_.

She walked farther from the theme park; the sound of laughter and music was so far she could barely hear it. She stood there watching the stars and shivered when she realized how cold she feels. She wished she brought her jacket, she would at least feel warmer.

_Why am I feeling this way? It shouldn't make me feel this upset._ Rose thought. She decided she would walk towards the bus station and go home, not wanting to meet the others, while feeling this way. She walked towards the street till she reached the sidewalk. She kept walking until her legs started to hurt. She took out her phone and saw ten missed calls from Lissa and some from Jess. She sent them a message that she'll be going home by herself and then took a deep breath.

"Fuck those high heeled boots!" Rose cursed under her breath. She fought the pain and kept on walking. _Why isn't there a bus station?_ She thought. She suddenly realized that the man that was walking behind her a while ago was still there. Fear suddenly made her heart beat faster and her hands sweet.

_Okay Rose take a deep breath. You have to act like you didn't notice, don't in an circumstances turn your head around.._ Rose thought.

She took her phone out of her pocket and was just about to text Jess to come and rescue her, when she felt hot breath on the back of her neck. Every hair in her body stood up, from the realization that what she did just gave her away.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked the man standing behind her. Rose swallowed her scream and turned around facing the man and whom she saw made her gasp.

"German! What the hell are you doing here?" she asked in relief and anger.

"What the hell I'm doing here! Rose you were walking alone in the dark in a dangerous street!" German shouted back at her with anger and frustration clear in his olive green eyes.

Rose couldn't help but shout back.

"I'm sorry okay! I didn't notice where I was going until I'm lost!" Rose didn't notice that her lips were kind of blue and that she was shivering uncontrollably. German felt instantly bad the he shouted at her like that.

He noticed how cold she looked and quickly shrugged off his jacket and put it on her. She wrapped the jacket around her welcoming the warmth of the jacket. Suddenly German lifted her up in his arms, causing her to gasp.

"Don't worry I won't let you fall" He said.

"Promise" She whispered, while laying her head on his chest. German kissed the back of her head lovingly and said.

"I promise"

* * *

><p>Rose finally reached home; she was still in German's arm. German paid the taxi guy and got out from the car with Rose still in his arms. She was half asleep, trying to keep her eyes open.<p>

"Rose it's okay you can go to sleep" Rose nodded her head and closed her eyes and dozed off.

German buried his head in her hair, trying to have as much time with her as he could. His heart was beating so fast with her in his arms. He has always wanted to carry her like that.

He kissed her head again and then started walking towards her house. When he opened the door and walked in. He saw Janie and Abbe looking worried as hell, Jason was there too his eyes were red, looking like he was crying a few moments ago.

German then noticed a figure the he would notice anywhere. Dimitri was standing there next to Jason looking worried and something that made German hold Rose more tightly.

"Oh German thank God she was with you! We were so worried," said Janie with tears of joy in her eyes. Abe nodded his head at German with appreciation. Jason walked towards German and asked.

"Is she okay?" German smiled at Jason with brotherly affection, causing Dimitri to glare at him.

"She's asleep, I'm going to take her to her room" everyone nodded their heads except Dimitri, he felt something burn in his chest, when German said that.

Dimitri wanted to pull Rose out of German's arms, but knew well enough that making a scene in front of Rose's parents and Jason isn't a good idea. So he clinched his hands into fists and tried so hard not pull Rose from German.

German passed Dimitri and went towards Rose's room. Dimitri couldn't help, but follow him. He leaned against Rose's opened door and saw German laying Rose on her bed then he started taking off her boots. Dimitri glared at German's hands. He felt like hitting someone, well more like hitting German.

After German took off Rose's boots, he pulled the bed sheets on Rose. Dimitri noticed the way German was looking at her. He was looking at her like she was his angel, making him feel that burn in his chest.

He saw German lean down towards Rose and kiss her forehead. Dimitri growled it was low, but German heard it. He turned his head towards Dimitri and without a word walked out of Rose's room and said his goodbyes to both of her parents and Jason.

Dimitri did the same and followed German outside. When they were farther away from Rose's house, German stopped and turned around facing Dimitri. He was glaring at him with hatred. Dimitri's face mirrored German's.

"Stay away from Rose and Jason!" threatened German. Dimitri felt his blood boil.

"No one tells me what to do and who do you think you are!" growled Dimitri. German raised an eyebrow and said.

"I'm someone that is close to this family and I consider them as mine, but you. You're just here for the fun, just like every spoiled rich guy" Dimitri's fisted both of his hands started shouting at German.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT ME LIKE THAT! I CONSIDER THEM AS…." And Dimitri stopped right there not knowing the answer. German still calm but all signs of anger were on his face.

"As what?" Asked German. He was smiling smugly at Dimitri.

"Something would have happened to Rose if I wasn't there!" growled German, while taking a step closer to Dimitri. "Rose would have been hurt or worse killed"

"She can take care of her self," said Dimitri. German laughed at Dimitri.

"Of course you'd put an excuse…You rich people always do that!, If you really care about this family then walk away! You're already splitting Rose and Jason apart" and then German walked away, leaving Dimitri in his own thoughts.

Dimitri turned around and saw Rose's small house and thought to himself.

_What do I consider them?_

And he whispered the answer to himself, while closing his eyes.

"Family…"

* * *

><p><strong>End of this chapter! I know it's short, but my original chapter got deleted from my laptop :'( so I had to rewrite what I remember from the chapter. And I got a complaint about how late I update and I realized that everything she said was right! I'm very sorry for the late updates, soo I decided to update every two weeks at least and if the reviews are very encouraging I might update even sooner..<strong>

**So what do you think Dimitri is going to do?**


	20. How 'Jamitri' meet

**I don't own any of the characters! Only Sebastian, Hunter, Jason, German, Roman, Mr. Orlov and Jess so far**

**This story's main idea is from boys before flowers a Korean series**

**But the rest are all mine, so please no stealing the idea or making a close version of this!**

**Chapter 19**

"_Previously on Boys Over Roses"_

_-Noura_

_What do I consider them?_

And he whispered the answer to himself, while closing his eyes.

"Family…"

* * *

><p>Rose groaned today is <em>what?<em> She thought, while burying herself under the bed sheets, trying to ignore the pounding of her bedroom door. _NO! _She thought miserably. _Why can't they leave me alone! It's freaking Saturday!_.

Suddenly the door was banged open. Rose jumped out of her bed and glared at a smirking Dimitri, who didn't hesitate to give her a once over. Rose crossed her arms around her chest and glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she growled, her voice sounding thick from sleep. She could barley keep her eyes open.

"Wow! Hathway never thought you smell this bad in the morning" said Dimitri while fanning the air away from his face and closing his nose with the tips of his fingers.

"Ha ha! Very funny Belikov! Now get the hell out!" Rose growled not hesitating to throw her pillow at Dimitri's face. Dimitri didn't expect her to do that, so he didn't have time to doge the pillow causing it to hit his face with a smack.

The pillow fell from Dimitri's face and Rose could see his face red with rage _or was it embarrassment_ Rose thought. She smiled smugly and went to take out her clothes from the cabinet. Then she passed Dimitri still smiling smugly and went to the bathroom to get ready.

Dimitri smiled amusingly and shook his head. He walked out from Rose's room and sat on the couch in the living room, waiting for Rose. Rose didn't mind keeping Dimitri waiting seeing that it would annoy the hell out of him, which is what she's planning to do as a payback for waking her up this early in the morning. _Wait what time is it?_ Rose thought. She turned her head towards the small watch inside the bathroom and gasped in shock when she noticed that it was 7 in the morning.

"DIMITRI BELIKOV YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Rose screamed. Dimitri threw his head backwards and laughed, Rose could hear his laughter and she growled in frustration, while changing her clothes and trying so hard not to scream again, so she won't satisfy Dimitri.

After Rose finished getting dress not hesitating to put light makeup on her face, and was satisfied with the way she looked. She walked out of the bathroom and stopped in her track when she saw Dimitri and…German having a glaring competition.

"Ummm…is something wrong?" Rose couldn't help, but ask, casing Dimitri and German's head to snap towards her. Rose noticed German holding a Krispy Cream box. She couldn't help but grin and forget about how early in the morning it was.

She ran towards German and stopped right in front of him giving Dimitri her back, which caused German to smile smugly at a glaring Dimitri. Rose couldn't help, but squeal a bit, causing German's smile to widen.

"Is it my…" German cut her off saying.

"Your favorite chocolate glazed donut" Rose squealed again and took the box from German she set it on the Living room table then gave German a hug. German of course took advantage of that moment by holding her more tightly against his chest, causing poor Dimitri to growl under his breath.

Rose broke the hug, but still was so close to German, he smiled down at her and she smiled back blushing a bit. That's when Dimitri couldn't stand it. He cleared his throat causing Rose to turn her head towards Dimitri and glare.

"What do you want Belikov!" Rose spat accusingly. Dimitri smirked loving the way Rose would get annoyed with him. Before he could replay, Rose's doorbell rang, causing all of their heads to snap towards the door. Rose walked towards the door, following her tail Dimitri and German. When she opened the door she found Jess and Lissa looking at her with puppy dog eyes, trying to get her forgiveness.

Rose crossed her arms around her chest and looked at them expectedly. Lissa and Jess sighed and each one of them took out a box of Krispy Cream ,causing Rose's eyes to twinkle with delight.

"Say the magic word" Rose sang happily. Lissa and Jess grinned knowing well enough that their forgiven.

"We are sorry" and then they all hugged. Dimitri was confused that they all brought for Rose a box of Krispy Cream donuts.

"Are you gonna eat all of that?" asked Dimitri clearly shocked at the amount of donuts Rose has received. Lissa and Jess's heads snapped towards Dimitri and German, surprised they didn't notice their present before.

Rose turned around to face Dimitri and glared daggers at him, she felt insulted at the way he asked, like she was a pig or something. She put both of her hands on her hips and said.

"Yeah got a problem with that Belikov!" she spat in annoyance. Lissa giggled and said.

"She practically inhales them" Dimitri's eyes widen in shock. He stared at Rose's body and said.

"That's not even possible"

* * *

><p>30 minutes later Rose as Lissa said 'inhaled the donuts' causing Dimitri's mouth to fall open. Rose smiled smugly at the reaction she got from Dimitri. Dimitri stared at Rose's body with disbelieve and directed his question towards no one in particular.<p>

"Where the hell does it go?" Rose shrugged her shoulders and said.

"I use the bike to go to school sometimes not to mention I have part time job and I'm now in the swimming team, meaning I have practice everyday" Dimitri still couldn't process how Rose could still be this _sexy_ he thought with the amount of food she eats.

"So Belikov why are you here this early in the morning" glaring "and where are my parents and Jason!" She just realized that she didn't see them.

"Well Jason is at my house right now, probably sleeping" Rose's eyes widen at that "and when I came here this morning your parents were just going out saying they needed to do some errands" _Now I know why he banged my door open like he owned the place _Rose thought.

"You still didn't tell me why you're here," Rose asked rather harshly. Dimitri wasn't effected by Rose's attitude towards him. German felt curious wanting to know the reason Dimitri didn't do what he told him to.

"We still have a project to finish Hathway" Dimitri said.

"Right! That stupid project" Rose groaned. She stood up from the living room chair and walked towards the door. She took out some flats and wore them. Dimitri stood up and followed Rose. German clenched his fists, but didn't say anything.

"Oh wait! Let me bring my notebook first" Rose walked towards her room. Dimitri stood there waiting for Rose. German stood up from his place and walked towards the door, stopping when he was facing Dimitri.

Dimitri smirked at him and leaned closer, while whispering. "Do you have something to say _lover boy_?" German glared, then walked out of the house, never looking back afraid that he might hurt Dimitri and in the process he would lose Rose and that was out of the question.

Rose came out of her room holding her notebook and her pencil case, she realized that German had left, which she didn't put much thought to it. Rose then smiled at Lissa and Jess and said.

"See yah guys, I'll be back as soon as I could" Lissa and Jess just nodded their heads and waved their hands goodbye.

When Rose and Dimitri stepped out of Rose's house, the first thing that she noticed was Dimitri's black motorcycle. Her jaw fell open. She just loved motorcycles she wanted one so bad. Rose turned her head and saw Dimitri smiling smugly liking her reaction and she composed her self not wanting to satisfy him.

Dimitri not waiting for Rose walked towards his motorcycle and took out 2 black helmets. Rose walked closer to him still hesitating a bit, until he raised an eyebrow and said.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of motorcycles" there was a mocking edge in Dimitri's voice that caused Rose to march towards him pulling the helmet from his hand then putting it on. Dimitri put on his helmet and secretively grinned. He knew Rose would love his motorcycle thanks to Jason.

Rose awkwardly wrapped her arms around Dimitri. Who couldn't help, but smile smugly. Rose wasn't holding tight, which frustrated him; he knew what would make her hold him as tight as he wanted.

Dimitri started the motorcycle, the engine purring to life, Rose loved that sound, and it almost made her sigh dreamingly. Then Dimitri without hesitating sped up towards his house, causing Rose to squeal in alarm and hold him as tight as he wanted her too.

Rose felt kind of awkward with how close they were. She didn't even ask Dimitri where they are going. She wanted so badly to ask him, but didn't want the risk of him being distracted from the road.

So she waited feeling too comfortable with the way she hugged Dimitri. Dimitri was awfully taking a lot time reaching his house, he did that on purpose of course buying himself more time to stay in that position with Rose and he didn't even stop grinning.

When they finally reached Dimitri's mansion Rose's jaw fell open, making her thank God that she was wearing a helmet to cover her face. Dimitri didn't have to see Rose's face to know that she was probably dazed, because after they stopped she didn't let go of Dimitri.

Dimitri took advantage of that by put his hands on top of Rose. Rose snapped out of it, when she felt his hands on top of hers. She quickly pulled her hands away and blushed furiously. Dimitri waited for Rose to get up, and then he got up and took his helmet off, then ran a hand through his hair.

Rose took off her helmet and put it on the motorcycle seat. She then turned towards the house staring at its massive height. Dimitri looked at Rose and smirked, he loved the way she acted, just like what Jason described.

"So Hathway! Are we going to start doing our project or will you keep staring at my house?" He asked, while walking towards the big doors that suddenly was opened by two men in black suit that looked like bodyguards.

Rose stopped staring at the house and followed Dimitri. She tried not to feel intimidated by the bodyguards, but they way they kept looking at her like their about to jump at her in any moment made it so hard to not be.

Dimitri took off his leather black jacket and threw it on the ground. A maid ran towards the leather jacket and quickly picked it from the ground, while apologizing non-stop. Until an old woman that looked at her sixties told her, well more like ordered her to stop. That woman was wearing black jacket with white button up shirt underneath and a pencil skirt that fir her body perfectly.

"Sir….Welcome back home" she said respectively. Dimitri just ignored her and continued walking like he owned the place, well technically he does own the place, well more likely his parents own the place Rose thought.

The woman greeted Rose with a warm smile, Rose returned the smile awkwardly and the woman was taken back by her smile. Rose continued walking after Dimitri, while trying as hard as she could not to openly gap at the luxury of his house.

When they finally reached the playing room. Rose saw Jason, Mason, Christian and Adrian, which she straightened up when she noticed his presence. Adrian turned his head and saw Rose standing behind Dimitri. He smiled at her and just by seeing him smile Rose wanted to swoon all over the place.

Jason jumped from his place and ran towards Rose with a cheerful smile.

"Hey Rose! You finally came! You should see this place it's like a castle!" Jason babbled. Dimitri smiled down at him and said.

"You can stay here as much as you want Jason" there was sincerity in Dimitri's voice that made Rose involuntary smile. Dimitri turned his head towards Rose and caught her smiling at him, and just by that smile, she took his breath away.

Rose blushed a bit and looked away. Adrian noticed that gesture and looked at Dimitri.

"We should start doing our project, but not here," Dimitri said, loving the idea that he's going to spend time alone with Rose. Mason and Christian groaned.

"Oh come on Dimitri let us have fun! You don't have to do the project right now!" complained Mason. Christian nodded his head agreeing with Mason. Adrian being curious about Dimitri and Rose' s project said.

"Want some help with that" Rose wanted to squeal at that offer. She smiled shyly at Adrian and nodded her head. Adrian got up from his place and walked towards Rose. Rose opened her notebook showing Adrian some of the things she wrote. Adrian leaned closer to Rose to get a good look at her notes, causing her breath to hitch. He turned his head and met her eyes.

Jason being the overprotective brother jumped between Rose and Adrian, making sure to push Adrian as far as he could from Rose, without making them notice. Dimitri grinned at him loving having Jason in his team.

"It's okay Adrian me and Rose could do our project without help, you sit here and play with Mason and Christian while we finish the project" Dimitri said, trying to cover his annoyance with the way Adrian and Rose acting towards each other.

"Yeah Adrian! Lets play together" said Jason, while pulling him away from Rose, Adrian appeared a bit confused at they way Jason was acting, when a while ago he didn't stop ignoring Adrian.

"Okay I guess," replayed Adrian, meeting Rose's eyes for the last time, then turned his attention to Jason. Mason and Christian snickered knowing well enough what Jason was doing.

Rose turned her head towards Dimitri and saw him walking out of the room. She quickly followed him. Dimitri was still annoyed, he could hear Rose's footsteps behind him. He turned around and said.

"We're going to my bedroom," Rose stumbled a bit, when she heard bedroom and couldn't help, but ask.

"Why do we have to go to your bedroom?" Dimitri smirked.

"Afraid you won't be able to resist my charms" Dimitri asked. Rose rolled her eyes and said.

"You wish Belikov"

* * *

><p>Rose was sitting on Dimitri's king sized bed with black mattress that made it look so Emo to Rose. Dimitri was siting on the edge of his bed. He kept glancing at Rose every 10 minutes. Rose noticed his stares, but ignore them as much as she can until she couldn't ignore them anymore.<p>

"What do you want Belikov!" Rose said, while glaring at him. She was pretty annoyed at him in the moment.

"Hmmm…since you asked I'd like to….." Rose knew he would say something out of the project subject, so she raised a palm up and said.

"Forget it" Dimitri smirked at her and crawled towards her. Rose squirmed in her place, causing his smirk to get even bigger. He finally reached her. She was sitting on the corner of his bed. Their legs brushed against each other. Rose swallowed trying no to look intimidated by him. He leaned close, making her think that he might kiss her, so she did they only thing a girl in this situation could do.

She punched him.

Dimitri groaned in pain, while rubbing his bruised cheek. Rose jumped out of bed taking her notebook and pencil case with her. Dimitri glared at her and said.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I was just teasing you"

Rose glared back and said.

"Don't _tease,_ " she did the quote thing "me again!" and then she walked out, Dimitri rubbed his face for the last time and got up following her.

Rose kept walking, not knowing if she could find the playing room again. Something in her stomach fluttered when she thought of Adrian being there. She could imagine his green eyes looking down at her with that mysterious gaze.

"You know you are walking in circles," said Dimitri, while walking behind her. He had both of his hands in his pockets, looking at Rose amusingly. Rose turned her head around and said.

"I know where I'm going Belikov" then she continued walking. Dimitri smiled at her amusingly and kept following, knowing that she's going to give up soon and ask him.

_15 minutes later.._

"URGHHH! Where the hell am I," Rose said in frustration. Dimitri laughed out right and said with that I told you so tone.

"You're still in my wing if that helps" Rose turned around and faced him with a glare. He grinned mischievously.

"I wanna go see Jason" Rose said. Dimitri's grin widen if that was even possible.

"Hmmmm…" he pretended to think about it and then he leaned closer to her level and said with glint in his eyes.

"What's the secret word?" and he waited challenging her, Rose being stubborn gave him her back and stomped towards nowhere. Dimitri held his laughter and followed.

_Another 15 minutes later…_

"Fine! I give up can you please take me to Jason" said Rose, while crossing her hands against her chest. Dimitri smirked and said.

"I thought you'd never ask"

Rose followed Dimitri and less than 5 minutes she was standing in the playing room. She saw Jason snoring at a near by chair that looked comfortable, while Mason and Christian were playing cards. Rose was disappointed when she noticed that Adrian isn't there.

"I need to take Jason home," Rose mumbled to no one in particular. She walked towards and was about to shake him to wake up when Dimitri said.

"Stop!" Rose stopped and turned her head around giving Dimitri a glare. "Jason is staying her tonight" Rose appeared slightly confused.

"But her has school tomorrow" Rose said. Dimitri shrugged his shoulders and said.

"That's fine I'll drive him to school" Rose looked at Dimitri with annoyance _why is being so clingy to my brother _she thought. Rose didn't mind at all if he's goning to keep Jason from blabbering about how cool Dimitri is or what Dimitri did and how they are perfect together.

"Fine!" Rose spat. "I want to go home now" Mason and Christian jumped at that and said.

"I'll take her home" at the same time then they looked at each other and grinned. Dimitri shrugged his shoulders and said.

"We still didn't do the power point"

"That's fine I'll do it!" Rose said.

"Tomorrow is our presentation by the way?" Rose said, making sure that Dimitri knew that. Dimitri just walked towards Jason picking him up from the chair and then dropping him on his shoulder. His movement looked so natural, making Rose really curious. _Why is Dimitri doing this for Jason?_

Dimitri then walked passed her, not giving her a glance. Mason and Christian walked towards the playing room door, while Rose was still there looking at Dimitri's departing figure.

"Are you coming Firecracker?" Asked Christian with a playful smirk. Rose rolled her eyes at him and said.

"Sure Pyro"

* * *

><p>They finally reached home and Rose couldn't help, but ask.<p>

"Why does Dimitri like Jason?" The question took both Christian and Mason by surprise. Mason was drinking his coke and when he heard her question, he couldn't help, but choke. Christian hit his back several times until Mason stopped coughing.

"That's the same question that Mason and I kept asking Dimitri" Rose nodded her head wanting to her more. She's been so curious these days.

"A few months Dimitri told his parents that he wanted to be an engineering.." Rose cut him off saying.

"Yeah I know they didn't let him and banned him from the subjects that would make him major in it" Christian nodded his head and said.

"Dimitri was so angry I've never seen him like that before" Mason nodded his head with that haunted look in his eyes and said.

"Christian and I tried to talk to him, to you know make him feel better, so we took him out to this party in a club and instead of making him have a little fun he became drunk" Christian continued talking.

"He got into a fight and got hurt, plus his jacket got ripped. He looked so bad. Mason and I took care of the guy that hit him and when we finished and looked for Dimitri and couldn't find him, but it turned out that he drove his car and thank God didn't get in an accident, then he stopped at your street," Rose leaned closer feeling anxious. She put each hand on the backseat of Mason and Christian.

"He got out of the car and walked.. till he was lost, he didn't know where he was going, he was so tired so he sat on the floor and kept dozing off every once in a while," Christian said.

"And what does Jason have to do in any of this" Rose asked.

"Jason brought for Dimitri a blanket and some food, thinking that Dimitri was…." Rose gasped remembering when her parents were shouting at Jason for giving his food and blanket to

"A homeless guy" Rose was shocked. Mason and Christian nodded their heads and said.

"Dimitri was the homeless guy"

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo…What do you think?<strong>

**Oh and please guys! Review! I'd love to know what you think about this chapter and if those reviews were encouraging as the last reviews I will update much faster!**

**Hope to see your reviews!**


	21. Mesmerized

**I don't own any of the characters! Only Sebastian, Hunter, Jason, German, Roman, Mr. Orlov and Jess so far**

**This story's main idea is from boys before flowers a Korean series**

**But the rest are all mine, so please no stealing the idea or making a close version of this!**

**Chapter 20**

"_Previously on Boys Over Roses"_

_-Noura_

"_Jason brought for Dimitri a blanket and some food, thinking that Dimitri was…." Rose gasped remembering last year when he parents were shouting at Jason for giving his food and blanket to_

"_A homeless guy" Rose was shocked. Mason and Christian nodded their heads and said._

"_Dimitri was the homeless guy"_

* * *

><p>Rose was laying on her bed, while repeating the conversation she had with Christian and Mason.<p>

"Dimitri would have died there if Jason didn't give him that blanket" Christian said, with pain in his blue eyes. Rose understood at that moment why Dimitri would feel this way towards her brother.

"But you said he was drunk, how did her remember Jason?" Rose asked. Christian smiled and said.

"He didn't" Rose was about to ask more, when he continued not waiting for her response.

"Dimitri never knew who helped him that day, he couldn't remember anything at all" Rose held the backseat of both Mason and Christian's chair with much force. This time Mason jumped in and continued the story.

"He sent someone to find him, but there was no luck" Mason said. Then he suddenly grinned. "But when Dimitri visited your house last Saturday and saw Jason.. He felt like he had seen him before, but he didn't put much thought in that, until when he got home, he kept thinking where he had seen Jason before then just like that it clicked" Rose started to remember that Dimitri didn't act so friendly towards Jason that day.

Rose sighed and rolled to her right side trying to find sleep, after all tomorrow will be the day she has to present her project with Dimitri. She spent the whole day after begging Lissa and Jess to let her do her project. Her project took longer time than she thought it would.

"URGHH! I'm dreading tomorrow already" She groaned and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Rose woke up with sound of her mother arguing with her father. Rose tiptoed towards her door, while trying to be as calm as she could. She didn't want to be caught eavesdropping or else things would become ugly.<p>

"Abe what are we going to do? We need to pay for our electricity today or else we won't be able to stay warm" said Janie with tears in her eyes and her voice shook, making Rose clench her hands into fists.

"I don't know Janie" Abe said, feeling hopeless that made Janie cry and Abe did the only thing he could do. He hugged Janie and hoped for the best.

Rose walked away from the door and whispered to herself.

"I have to do something"

She took out her school uniform and walked out of her room. Her parents were in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Rose went in the bathroom and got ready for school. Fifteen minutes later she walked out looking good.

"Good morning honey are you prepared for your presentation today?" asked Janie looking as normal as she could, but Rose knows better. She plastered a smile on her face and said.

"More than ever" Abe chuckled at that and said.

"That's my girl" Janie shook her head at Abe, but continued cooking her eggs. Rose took a bowl outside and put some cereal and milk in it. She took a spoon out from the cabinet and started eating.

"Rose honey, You know that Jason is staying with Dimitri for a few days, how about you have a sleep over in Jess or Lissa's place" Said Janie. Rose could feel her heart being stabbed, knowing that her parents wants her to sleep in a warm place, while they don't. She smiled now trying to hold her tears and said.

"I'll tell Lissa" Janie nodded her head and continued cooking. Rose looked down at her half filled cereal and felt not hungry anymore.

* * *

><p>Rose decided to ride her bike to school, she didn't want to burden her father by letting him drive her to school. She let the tears fall freely. She felt so angry with herself, because she couldn't help her parents with the bill. She was saving her money for collage. She hoped that she could get a scholarship, so she can share her money with her parents.<p>

After 20 minutes Rose arrived school, she was _too_ early. The student parking lot was kind of empty. There were only 3 cars parked. Rose parked her bike then got off and walked inside. She decided to practice what she's going to say in the presentation.

She entered her Biology class and sat down. She covered her face with her hands and sighed deeply. She hoped that her eyes aren't puffy anymore. She didn't want anyone to notice that she was crying especially Dimitri.

"Take a deep breath Rose, you'll figure out later how to help mom and dad," she whispered to herself. She was glad that Jason was staying at Dimitri's house even if she disliked Dimitri.

She stood up and faced the empty chairs and smiled pretending that the chairs were filled with students, and then she started talking. It was so easy to her to talk about anything in biology. She loved that subject so much. She finished all of the points she would talk about and stopped.

Suddenly she heard someone clapping. She jumped a little at that sound and turned her head towards it. She was surprised when she saw Jesse smirking at her.

"Not bad Hathway" and he walked in class. Rose stood her ground not wanting to appear slightly intimidated by his presence. Jesse stopped right in front of her. He was holding one strap of his bag. He cocked his head to the side, still smirking of course and said.

"Are you still believing that _witch_?" Rose appeared confused, which caused him to sneer and take a step closer to her. Rose stood her ground, making Jesse very close to her. She could feel his hot breath on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Rose said, trying to look strong in front of him. Jesse raised an eyebrow and leaned closer reaching her eye level.

"Meredith" he sneered. His eyes were filled with anger. Rose took a step backwards cursing at her self for doing so. That encouraged Jesse to take a step closer.

"She planned all of that prank and asked me to help her" he laughed bitterly, while taking another step forward Rose took another step backwards her back hit the teacher's desk. She was stuck and Jesse was satisfied with the way Rose was acting.

Rose couldn't stop herself from reacting like that. Jesse looked mad, like he was going to hurt her. Rose swallowed and said, while trying to act strong in front of Jesse.

"You're lying" Jesses laughed again.

"You're so stupid can't you see who she really is" Rose remembered that time when she looked at Meredith's bag and saw a lot of tissues like she was preparing for something. Jesses saw that doubt in Rose's eyes and continued saying.

"You know I'm not, so stop being stupid and stay away from her or else you'll be the second target" and just like that. Jesses winked at Rose and smirked, and then he walked towards his desk. That's when students started walking in, making Rose walk towards her desk.

_Is there a possibility that Meredith planned all of this?_ Rose asked herself. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and took a deep breath. _No Jesse is just trying to mess with my mind_.

Dimitri still didn't show up in class, which caused Rose's hands to sweat. She didn't want to do the project all by herself. Mason and Christian showed up and sat with their partners. Rose has that feeling that they used their partners to do their project just like Dimitri. Adrian walked in and was holding some papers Rose couldn't help, but stare. It's like he sensed her stare, because he immediately turned his head towards her and gave her a small smile.

Rose wanted to swoon all over the place, but she snapped out of it when Dimitri walked in, of course like he owned the place, which he did. Dimitri sat on the chair next to her and grinned. Rose just sighed and tried to explain to him as much as she could before Mr. Yuri comes.

"Don't forget to click on the computer when I move to another slide okay!" Rose repeated again. Dimitri smirked mischievously and said.

"Why would I forget something like that" she felt something nagging at the pit of her stomach, but shook it off and hoped that Dimitri for once won't try to embarrass her in front of the whole class.

"Okay class may I have your attention please" called Mr. Yuri. Everyone stopped talking and paid attention to him. He nodded his head approvingly and said.

"I hope all of you finished their projects, now I will call each pair randomly to come in front and present their project" everyone was still silent, he nodded his head again and called.

"First pair Mason Ashford and Camellia Conta" Mason stood up and walked in front following him Camellia with her long blond hair swaying right and left. They turned around facing us all. Camellia started talking about a type of plant. Rose dozed off not really caring about it.

Other partners came and presented their project Rose didn't pay much attention until Mr. Yuri called.

"Adrian Ivashkov and Tasha Ozera " Rose's head snapped up when she heard Adrian's name. Adrian walked in front following him Tasha. Rose could see Tasha checking out Dimitri and trying to gain his attention by swaying her hips forcefully. Her heels clicked on the floor, gaining every guys attention. Except Dimitri, which frustrated her.

Dimitri was annoyed at Rose, reacting that way towards Adrian. He was looking at her, while trying to read her emotions, which was obvious that she liked Adrian. He felt a burning sensation in his chest. Tasha noticed Dimitri staring at Rose, which made her immediately put her as a target.

She never thought Rose would be a threat towards her perfect future with Dimitri, but now seeing that Dimitri is interested she had to get rid of her fast. She caught Jesse staring at her and smiled, she knew well enough how to get rid of Rose.

Rose was clueless to the new threat towards her, she was looking at Adrian, while he explains about diabetes and how it's important to understand it. Rose kept nodding at every point he talks about. Adrian finished explaining and Tasha started. Rose dozed off immediately, but she couldn't help, but notice how close Tasha was standing next to Adrian.

Rose caught Tasha's eyes and was shocked when she glared hatefully at her. Rose doesn't remember ever speaking or interacting with Tasha, which made her confused to the reason Tasha would glare at her like that. Rose raised her eyebrows and glared back, making her drop her gaze instantly.

_No one messes with Rose Hathway _Rose thought to herself and couldn't help, but smirk. Dimitri saw everything and smiled amusingly at Rose. He still didn't know why he likes her. The way she look so strong was one of the main reasons he thought.

"Dimitri Belikov and Rose Hathway" Rose stood up, following her Dimitri. She could see everyone was looking at Dimitri totally ignoring her. Rose didn't mind at all. She didn't want to be noticed like Dimitri. Dimitri looked at Rose and nodded his head then walked in front. Rose followed him, while praying that nothing 'intentional' would happen.

They stood in front of the whole class. Rose took one deep breath and just like that she started talking about the positive and negative things about those bugs. Of course when she started talking about Cockroaches all of the girls 'ewwee-d' in reunion causing the guys to laugh and surprisingly Mr. Yuri who looked pleased.

Then Dimitri started explaining about bees and ants. Rose was surprised at how professional he looked. He spoke with so much confident without looking at the small cards. He was full of energy and kept on making jokes about it, causing the class to fill with laughter. Rose was kind of mesmerized.

"The sting of a bee is painful and might even cause death to some people that have high allergy, if you want to know how painful is you should ask Adrian about it" Dimitri smirked. Everyone stopped talking and stared at Adrian waiting for his replay.

Adrian's face broke into a playful grin and said. "It hurts like hell" and everyone laughed at that and when Dimitri announced that the presentation was over everyone 'ohhhed'. The class mood was different; Rose didn't know Dimitri could turn a class mood in just a few jokes. But now she kind of understands why they respect him that much. She smiled and when Dimitri caught her smiling, he smiled back and it was perfect.

* * *

><p>Rose was walking towards the lockers after finishing swimming practice. Her team meats were nice and even offered her to sit with them at lunch tomorrow, but she kindly refused, because she wanted to sit with Meredith instead. She remembered Jesse's words at how Meredith planned it all and she decided to confront her tomorrow at lunch.<p>

All of Rose's teammates walked out and some waved goodbye. Rose waved back and tried to finish fast. She was talking to the coach before, who caused her to be late and now she was changing at the lockers alone. Something in the pit of her stomach was telling her that she's not alone. Rose shook her head and tried to finish fast before she would start freaking out.

She closed the last button of her shirt and carried her bags. She walked towards the door and stopped taking a deep breath. When she started feeling dreadful. Rose took a deep shaky breath and whispered to herself.

"Stop being afraid nothing is going to happen"

She stepped out expecting to be tackled or something but saw that the hallway was deserted. She sighed and walked towards the main door. Suddenly she heard footsteps walking towards her. She turned around and saw the deserted hallway. _Why am I acting like this? There is nothing wrong! _She thought desperately.

She turned around and gasped. She saw two guys standing right in front of her. She took a step back and her back hit someone. She turned her head and saw two other guys. Fear filled her; she couldn't stop herself from screaming. One of the guys that had blond hair covered her mouth and shushed her. They were all laughing. Rose whimpered and then heard.

"Good job guys now each one of us will take their turn, but I'll be first" Rose gasped when she saw him. It was Jesse and he was looking down at her with a mean smile. Rose's eyes were filled with anger. When she realized what they were planning to do to her.

She didn't hesitate to bite the guy's hand. He jumped back and cursed. Jesse laughed and said.

"Stop fighting us Rose you have no choice no one is in the gym, no one is gonna hear you, so make it easy on yourself by letting us finish what we want then you'll be free to go" Rose glared at him and said.

"Over my dead body" and kicked the first guy in front of him in the middle causing him to groan and fall on the ground. She was going to do the same to the red head next to him, but the guy that she bit held her hands backwards in a painful way, causing her to scream in pain. Jesse laughed and said, while coming closer to her.

"Scream as loud as you can no one is going to hear you" That didn't stop her from shouting for help.

"What's going on in here?" asked a voice that Rose would recognize anywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Who…is…. he?<strong>

**German**

**Adrian**

**Or**

**Dimitri *smirking* **


	22. She's Back

**I don't own any of the characters! Only Sebastian, Hunter, Jason, German, Roman, Mr. Orlov and Jess so far**

**This story's main idea is from boys before flowers a Korean series**

**But the rest are all mine, so please no stealing the idea or making a close version of this!**

**Chapter 21**

"_Previously on Boys Over Roses"_

_-Noura_

"_Scream as loud as you can no one is going to hear you" That didn't stop her from shouting for help._

"_What's going on in here?" asked a voice that Rose would recognize anywhere._

* * *

><p>"Ms. Ivanov we will arrive Russia soon, would you like some tea, while you wait" Asked the flight attendance. She looked up and smiled, while nodding her head.<p>

"Of course" still smiling she looked out of the small window, it's been long since she came back to Russia. She missed it. She missed _them, especially him._

* * *

><p>All of the guys stepped away from Rose. She turned around still on the ground and saw Adrian standing there with anger in his eyes. Someone stepped next to him.<p>

It was Dimitri and he looked murderously at them. His hands were in fists. Rose whimpered and his head snapped towards her. They were filled with pain and anger. Rose flinched. Dimitri looked away and said.

"Adrian take Rose to my house and make sure she's all right" Adrian didn't hesitate. He ran towards Rose and pulled her in his arms. Rose inhaled his scent and felt safe at last. Adrian carried Rose in his arms and walked away leaving Dimitri there standing. Rose peaked behind Adrian and saw Dimitri looking at her.

Adrian pushed the gym's door open and walked out the last thing Rose saw was Dimitri's sad eyes staring back at her departing figure. Adrian carried Rose towards his car. Rose was traumatized. Adrian opened the passenger door and put her down gently. Then he closed the door and walked towards the other side. He hopped in and drove as Dimitri instructed towards his house.

Rose was staring at nothing in particular she was traumatized. She couldn't believe what happened and Adrian didn't try to talk to her knowing well enough that she could break down in any moment. After 15 minutes they've reached the Belikovs' mansion. Adrian parked his car and got out. He walked towards Rose's door and opened it.

Then he gently lifted Rose in his arms and walked inside the house. The maids and butlers were all there greeting him with worried eyes. Adrian walked towards one of the guest's room at Dimitri's suite. He opened the door and walked inside, one of the maids followed him to assist him, but he shook his head at her. She walked out closing the door behind her. Adrian sat on the bed and held Rose closer to his chest. He leaned closer and whispered in her ear.

"Let it all out" and that's when Rose broke down into tears and sobbed hard. Adrian murmured sweet words in her ears and held her tight, trying to comfort her as much as he can.

After a long time Rose ran out of tears and felt tired. Adrian noticed that change. He got up and laid her in bed. Rose's eyes were half open and she was exhausted. Adrian leaned down and kissed her forehead tenderly and was about to walk out, but stopped when Rose held his arm and said.

"Don't leave" Adrian turned his head towards her and saw the pain and fear in her chocolate brown eyes. He nodded his head and she let go of his arm. Adrian walked towards the other side of the bed and took of his sneakers. He climbed in bed and pulled her towards his chest. They were in a position were Rose's back was against Adrian's chest.

Rose's eyes closed and the last thing she heard was Adrian whispering.

"I'll be here when you wake up" Dimitri was standing in front of the door. He reached out for the knob, but stopped. He clinched both of his bruised hands into fists and took a deep shaky breath. He wanted so badly to be the one comforting Rose, but he couldn't. He wanted to punish them with his own hands.

He can still remember the way she whimpered in fear because of _them_. He cursed under his breath and tried to shake off that awful memory from his mind. He couldn't help, but think what would have happen to her if he didn't decide to look for her with Adrian.

"Dimitri..is something wrong?" asked Jason. Dimitri slowly turned around and met Jason's worried gaze and said.

"No not anymore" He took a step closer and went on his knees to reach Jason's eye level. He put both of his hands on Jason's shoulder and said.

"Why don't you go play with Mason and Christian" Jason nodded his head and walked towards the playing room, leaving Dimitri there with his tortures thoughts. Dimitri turned his head towards the door and looked at it for the last time. He was debating on whether to go in or not and then he decided to walk in just to make sure she was all right.

He turned the knob and opened the door slowly not making a single sound and what he saw made his heart break. Rose and Adrian in bed. He closed his eyes and tried to maintain his emotions. He knew well enough that his was bound to happen and he knows that Adrian is a good guy and he deserved to be happy even if it meant he would suffer from it. He opened his eyes and looked at them again, both of them was asleep.

He walked out and closed the door behind him, leaving his heart broken for the first time.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to Russia Ms. Ivanov" she smiled and sat inside the limo. The driver turned his head towards her and asked.<p>

"Where too Ms. Ivanov?"

"Where are they now?" she asked, while smiling excitedly. He smiled back looking old for the first time and said.

"They are all at the Belikovs house would you like me to inform them about your visit?" she shook her head and said.

"That's all right Sebastian I would like to surprise them, so let's keep it a secret" Sebastian nodded his head and turned his head towards the road. He drove towards the Belikovs' house.

* * *

><p>Dimitri was sitting on the big couch, while looking at Mason, Christian and Jason playing guitar hero. They were so competitive, but at the end Christian always wins, which frustrates both Jason and Mason.<p>

"Hey Dimitri why don't you join us?" asked Christian with a lazy grin. Dimitri shook his head and said.

"Not now" Jason let go of the guitar and walked towards Dimitri. Jason knew something was wrong with Dimitri, but he didn't know what it is. He sat next to Dimitri and smiled at him. Dimitri couldn't help, but smile back at him.

Jason held Dimitri's hand and stood up pulling him up. Dimitri followed Jason. They walked out of the playing room leaving Christian and Mason screaming at each other.

Jason walked towards Dimitri's suite and decided to sit in the big living room. He sat on the big couch pulling Dimitri next to him. Dimitri knew that Jason was going to ask him if he was all right. Dimitri felt kind of afraid that Jason would hate him after knowing what happened to Rose today.

"Dimitri" Jason was staring at Dimitri with wide eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked. Dimitri sighed and ran his hand through his hair and told Jason what happened today at school. Jason listened carefully and when Dimitri finished. Jason quickly jumped from the chair and said.

"You kick their assess! You are awesome! now Rose will finally be with you" Jason said with twinkling eyes. Dimitri was amused at Jason's reaction. Dimitri smiled at Jason and said.

" I don't think that would happen" Dimitri's smile turned to a sad one. Jason was confused.

"Why would you say that?" and then they both saw Adrian and Rose walking together. They were both holding hands. Dimitri looked away from them. Jason saw Dimitri's reaction and felt angry with Adrian for ruining what he planed for Rose and Dimitri.

"Rosie" Jason called. Rose snapped her head towards Jason and he saw tears in her eyes. He quickly ran towards her engulfing her in a big hug, while making sure Adrian and Rose would be far apart from each other.

"Oh Jason" Rose said, while trying so hard not to break down again. She felt exposed and weak. Jason broke the hug and said.

"Dimitri told me everything! He kicked their assess! He's so cool Rosie!" Rose smiled down at Jason and then looked up and saw Dimitri staring at her with concern and an emotion that made her shiver.

"Thank you Dimitri" Rose said sincerely. Dimitri jus nodded his head and turned around. He was about to walk away, but Rose stopped him.

"Dimitri wait!" Dimitri turned around and saw her walking towards him. He tensed a bit, but stood his ground. He was surprised when Rose hugged him. He felt his heart would burst in any moment. He could feel her arms wrapped around him and her head buried in his chest. He could feel their heartbeat, beating at the same time. He wrapped his hands around her lifting her up from the ground.

He wanted to stay holding her like that forever. Rose broke the hug, but was still in Dimitri's arm. She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Dimitri's face turned instantly pink. He coughed and scratched the back of his head awkwardly, looking adorable.

Rose smiled and said. "I owe you one Belikov"

* * *

><p>"Hello Boys! Did you miss me?" She said with a grin, both Mason and Christian dropped their guitars and gaped at her.<p>

"You're Back!" and then each one of them gave her a big hug.

"So where are Dimitri and Adrian?" she asked excitedly. They both grinned and pulled her towards Dimitri's suite. When they reached the living Room, Rose was still standing in front of a blushing Dimitri.

"Hey guys" Called Mason excitedly. "Look who came back!" everyone turned there heads towards her and she smiled.

"Hello Adrian" she said sweetly. Adrian's eyes went wide in shock.

"Adeline" He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay….What just happened there? LOL *grinning*<strong>

**Adeline is back! Team Dimitri I have a feeling you'll love her and team Adrian I'm sure you'll hate her LOL!**

**I wanted to update for you guys as fast as I could! Now if your reviews will be as awesome as last time! I will update much faster than this time :D**


	23. Makeover

**I don't own any of the characters! Only Sebastian, Hunter, Jason, German, Roman, Mr. Orlov and Jess so far**

**This story's main idea is from boys before flowers a Korean series**

**But the rest are all mine, so please no stealing the idea or making a close version of this!**

**Chapter 22**

"_Previously on Boys Over Roses"_

_-Noura_

"Hello Adrian" she said sweetly. Adrian's eyes went wide in shock.

"Adeline" He whispered.

* * *

><p>Adrian ran towards Adeline, picking her up and twirling her around, causing her to gasp and giggle. Rose was shocked and jealous. Dimitri was happy to see Adeline; she's like an older sister to him.<p>

Dimitri walked towards Adeline, while pulling Rose by the arm towards her. Jason followed them with a surprised look. They stood in front of Adrian and Adeline.

"Adrian! Put me down" Adeline screamed, causing the guys to laugh. Her blond her was long and jumping all around her. She had ocean blue eyes that were sparkling in excitement. Adrian set her down and smiled at her lovingly, but still kept his arms wrapped around her waist.

Dimitri pushed Adrian away and said teasingly. "Stop keeping her to yourself man"

Adrian stepped back a bit and watched Dimitri giving Adeline a warm welcome hug. Rose felt insecure; no one was talking to her or even looking at her. Dimitri let go of Adeline and pulled Jason to stand in front of him, leaving Rose standing there behind them, feeling left out.

"This is Jason" Dimitri introduced Jason with a warm smile. Adeline smiled warmly at a blushing Jason and said.

"Nice to meet you Jason" Jason with a shy smile said.

"You too" Then Adeline noticed Rose standing there behind Dimitri looking insecure, which made her scowl at the boys.

"What kind of guys are you leaving a beautiful girl standing there alone" Adeline said, pushing past Dimitri and Jason and standing in front of Rose. Adeline smiled warmly at her and said with a friendly tone.

"Hello there I'm Adeline Ivanov, I'm an old friend of these guys" Rose smiled warmly; she couldn't help, but like Adeline. She looked really friendly and nice, not bitchy and snobbish like some of the girls at school.

"I'm Rose Hathway" Adeline hugged Rose, which took her by surprise, but she returned the hug back. Adeline pulled back and said.

"Nice to meet you Rose, are you Dimitri's girlfriend?" Rose blushed furiously and Dimitri couldn't help, but grin. Jason jumped next to Rose and said.

"Yeah! They're soul mates too" his eyes were sparkling. Rose wanted to kill Jason then die after that, but sadly that couldn't happen. She shook her head still blushing and said.

"No he's not my boyfriend" Mason and Christian stood in front of Rose loving the way she's blushing like that.

"She's just being shy, they are dating" said Christian with a smirk Rose glared at him. He flinched a bit, but kept his smirk plastered on his face. Mason grinned and nodded his head supporting Christian. Adeline shook her head at them and said.

"So you're not dating Dimitri, hmmm and with the way those clowns are acting I'm sure you're not dating one of them, so." Adeline's eyes suddenly went wide

"Are you dating Adrian?" Rose was deeply embarrassed now. She wished she was dating Adrian and with they way they were holding hands before, Rose thought that maybe they were headed towards something.

"No, were not" Rose said, she smiled at Adeline disappointment was clear in her face, no one caught that except Adeline, which made her raise a questioning eyebrow.

Adrian stepped next to Adeline and said with a cheerful smile. "Why don't we celebrate your return then" Adeline smiled at him warmly and said.

"Sure I love parties, Rose" Adeline turned facing her. "I hope you'll come" Rose smiled shyly and nodded her head.

* * *

><p>Rose was sitting on the couch lazily in Dimitri's suite. Jason was running franticly around the living room, while screaming.<p>

"What are you going to wear?" Rose rolled her eyes at him and said.

"I could wear jeans and a shirt" Jason paled instantly at that and stopped running in circles. His eyes were wide open in horror.

"NOOOOO!" he screamed his lungs out. Rose covered her ears and shouted.

"Stop screaming like that!" Dimitri was leaning on the wall, while watching Jason and Rose screaming at each other. He knew that the party will be fancy and Rose can't even afford a fancy dress. He wanted to see Rose wearing a brand dress. He stepped in the conversation and said.

"What about we go shopping then" Jason jumped up and down agreeing immediately Rose on the other hand refused and said.

"I won't go to the party all right so stop!" Dimitri smirked and said.

"Well that's not your choice to make" Jason started pulling Rose's arm. Rose groaned and shouted.

"I'm not going!" Jason clasped both of his hands together and begged.

"Please Rosie I will do anything! I will do your laundry for the rest of your life, just please go to the party!" Rose liked the idea a lot.

"Are you sure? Cause a deal is a deal," Rose said, while smirking at Jason. Jason nodded his head pleadingly. Dimitri chuckled at that.

"So you're going shopping with us," Dimitri stated with a glint in his eyes. Rose sighed and said.

"Just one dress and I'll return the money later" Dimitri just smirked and said.

"Sure.."

* * *

><p>They reached the big mall that surprise, surprise Dimitri's family owned and it was empty. Rose was staring at the shops with a wide mouth. She didn't have the time to look around, because Dimitri and Jason pulled Rose straight to a large shop filled with every brand in the world.<p>

Jason pushed Rose inside the changing room and ordered her to take off her clothes. Rose just rolled her eyes and did as he said. Suddenly there was a knock on the door Rose stuck her hands outside to take the dresses, but the door was pushed open. Women wear suits pulled Rose out and started dressing Rose.

The first dress was dark blue. It was really short. It showed Rose's tanned legs, making her feel exposed. It had a low V cut that she didn't like at all. The Women standing next to her called Ashley gushed how gorgeous she looked.

Then they pushed Rose outside and Rose saw Dimitri and Jason each sitting on a leather chair that wasn't there before she went inside the dressing room. Dimitri was drinking coffee, while Jason was eating popcorn. When Dimitri saw that dress on her he chocked, then composed himself and gaped at her.

Jason looked at Rose and started eating more popcorn. Rose stood there waiting for them to say something, but they didn't. They were still staring at her. Rose hugged her self, when she noticed some of the sales men giving her a once over. Dimitri saw where she was looking and snapped his head towards them.

"What are you looking at?" He asked angrily. The men shook their heads and apologized. Dimitri glared at them and shouted.

"All of you get out!" All of the men without hesitation ran outside, making Rose feel slightly better. Rose waited for them to say something but they didn't. Dimitri was enjoying the view openly, while Jason was giving Rose a thumbs up.

"Guys! Can you just stop staring like that?" They snapped out of it and then Dimitri said.

"It looks _really_ good on you it's just too…" Rose cut him off saying.

"Slutty" Dimitri caught her eyes and winked. Rose rolled her eyes, but smiled. She wasn't annoyed at Dimitri much. After what he did today Rose will try to not snap at him.

"Let's look at the other dresses," Jason said, while munching on his popcorn. Dimitri nodded his head and snapped his fingers the women pulled Rose inside the dressing Room and just like that Rose kept trying on dresses. Dimitri and Jason kept commenting on the dresses.

"That's too tight" Dimitri whistled at Rose, when he saw her wearing a very clinging green dress.

"Too much pink"

"No it's noo"

"I don't like it"

"Can you find something much shorter"

"Its just noooo"

"Too long"

"Too loose"

"Nice ass Rose"

"I like it"

"This one is good"

"YES IT'S PERFECT"

Jason and Dimitri stared at Rose in wonder and adoration. Rose was wearing a red dress. It reached over her knees with a small puff. It was sleeves and a sweet heart neckline.

Dimitri stood up and walked towards Rose. Rose was standing with black high heels. Rose felt a little nervous and shy. Dimitri stood in front of her and gazed at her with adoration. Rose blushed and looked down not wanting to meet his eyes.

Dimitri pulled her chin up with his hand and said.

"Perfect" they kept staring at each other. Jason was munching on his popcorn while trying to wipe invisible tears from his eyes. Ashley was standing next to Jason, while staring at Dimitri and Rose. Jason pointed at them and said.

"They are so perfect!" Ashley nodded her head. Dimitri smiled at that and said.

"Finally we found a dress" Rose nodded her head feeling breathless; with the way Dimitri was staring at her.

"I guess we did"

Ashley pulled Rose towards a chair. Rose sat down and a blond girl called Kelly as he name tag states started applying makeup on her, and then someone was doing Rose's hair and then nails, It was like an army of makeovers has invaded her.

Dimitri and Jason were looking for a perfect suit. Dimitri decided to wear a formal tuxedo with black bow. Dimitri changed his clothes and then walked around the shop more with Jason to see if he wanted something.

Jason's eyes dropped on a diamond necklace and his eyes twinkled like a star. Dimitri grinned knowing what Jason is thinking. They high-fived each other and asked the man standing there to wrap it up in a box.

Rose finally finished and was pushed towards a floor length mirror. She couldn't help, but gasp when she saw her self. _I look really good_ she thought. She turned around and saw the back of her dress with her hair reaching her waist in waves.

She smiled and turned her head looking for Dimitri and Jason. She suddenly felt nervous, but she didn't know why until she saw Dimitri laughing with Jason, while walking towards her. She realized that Dimitri was the reason and just as she realized that Dimitri turned his head and saw her.

He was speechless. He stood in his place and looked at her with so many emotions. _Adoration_ stood out the most and that emotion returned in his eyes making her shiver. He whispered the word _Beautiful_ and started walking towards her. Rose stood in her place with butterflies in her stomach. Dimitri looked handsome like a prince.

He opened the boxes and motioned for her to turn around and face the mirror. She stared at their reflection they looked _perfect_. Rose lifted her hair up and Dimitri took the necklace out and placed is gently on Rose's neck. She gasped when she saw the necklace. It looked really expensive.

"Dimitri I can't accept that" she protested, Dimitri looked at her reflection in the mirror. He met her gaze and said.

"I understand, but you have to wear it at least for this party" Rose nodded her head. Dimitri's eyes suddenly was filled with sadness and sad smile formed on his lips. He leaned closer to her ear and whispered.

"I'm sure Adrian won't be able to take his eyes from you, because I wouldn't either" Rose shivered again and took a step in front, wanting to have a little distance from Dimitri. She didn't understand this new emotion building inside of her. Dimitri offered and arm and said with a smirk this time.

"Shall we" Rose crossed her arms in his and smiled saying.

"We shall"

* * *

><p>The welcoming party was held in the Belikovs' house. Rose was surprised at how huge the ballroom was. Dimitri was walking next to her. She didn't know anyone in this party, until she saw a lot of students from her school, wearing elegant dresses and suits.<p>

Dimitri was wearing a formal black suit with a red tie. Rose had a feeling he has chosen that red tie to match her red dress. Jason told Rose that he couldn't come to the party, because he had a big project to do for school.

Rose noticed that everyone was staring at her and Dimitri. And with the way people were looking at them. Rose had a feeling that tomorrow at school everyone would think they were dating. Dimitri grinned probably realizing that and dropped a hand around Rose's shoulder.

Rose kept looking around searching for Adrian, but couldn't find him anywhere. She saw Adeline laughing with some girls and when she noticed Rose's presence she quickly excused herself and walked towards Rose and Dimitri.

"Hi Rose I'm so happy you came and wow gorgeous dress" Adeline said with a big smile. Rose blushed a bit and said.

"Me too and you're dress is beautiful" Rose said. Adeline was wearing a dark green dress; it was long and had a V-neck. It was simple but beautiful. Her blond hair complemented the dress and her blue eyes were so gorgeous that Rose felt a little bit plain.

"Thank you I hope you enjoy the party" and then Adeline excused herself and walked towards another guest. Dimitri leaned towards Rose's ear and asked.

"Would you like us to get some food?" Rose nodded her head and they walked towards a very long table that held all the types of food you'd imagine, Rose wished Jason were here.

She didn't know that he was hiding behind a couple, while staring at them with a huge grin, someone tapped his shoulder and her turned around and saw Mason and Christian grinning at him.

"What's up little man?" Jason grinned at them and said with excitement.

"Everything is going as it's planned, Rose and Dimitri will finally be together" Mason and Christian chuckled at that.

"It's not that easy, but good luck," Christian said. Mason nodded his head in agreement and said.

"Yeah little man good luck" then they walked away. Jason shrugged his shoulder and turned his head looking at Rose and Dimitri. He then tried looking for Adrian, but couldn't find him. He wished Adrian won't even attend the party, but his wish was crumbled when He saw Adrian walking towards Adeline with a wide smile.

"At least Rose didn't notice him" Jason mumbled to himself. Rose was putting every type of food on her plate and when she realized that the food won't all fit, she quickly ordered Dimitri to bring another plate. Dimitri did as she said and stared at her in horror.

"Don't tell me your gonna eat all of that?" he asked with wide eyes. Rose smirked at him and said.

"Hell yeah" Rose finished filling the second plate and decided that she should find a seat to eat. Dimitri pulled Rose by the arm still holding the second plate in his other hand and walked towards a far table at the corner. Then he took the other plate from Rose's arms and out them on the table.

Rose sat down with a huge smile. She started eating and in 15 minutes both of the plates were empty. Dimitri stared at her in amazement. He still can't believe she could eat all of that and still stay with that killer body. Rose patted her tummy in delight and said.

"Told you I'll eat all of that" Dimitri just shook his head and she grinned proudly. Dimitri smiled at her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you know this is a welcoming party for Miss Adeline Ivanov" Everyone clapped. "She is very delighted with your warm welcome and would like to say a few words" the butler called Jameson stepped away and gave Adeline the microphone.

"Hello everybody" everyone cheered. "It's been a long time since I've visited Russia, I missed all of you dearly and I'm thankful for your warm welcome, the only thing is missing in this amazing party is for Adrian" and she smiled down at him. Adrian smiled back and winked at her playfully.

Rose noticed that gesture and felt something burning in her chest. She took a huge gulp from the glass of water in front of her and tried to calm her self.

"To play the piano" everyone clapped and cheered. Adrian hopped on the stage that held a beautiful white piano. He pulled Adeline to sit next to him and started to play a slow melody. Rose could feel the love and pain in that melody. A lot of couples got up and started to dance slowly. Others started to move their heads and some brushed tears from their eyes.

Adrian played that melody with his eyes closed. He wanted to play it for Adeline for a long time and now it has finally came true. Adeline leaned her head on his shoulders and sighed. Adrian smiled still closing his eyes and kept on playing.

Rose closed her eyes at the sight of them and let the tears flow, thinking that no one would notice her, but she was wrong. Dimitri was there staring at her with concern. He knew what Rose feels at this moment and he didn't want her to stay, while torturing herself like that. Dimitri put an arm on Rose's shoulder and whispered with concern laced in his voice.

"Rose are you…" but she stood up before he finished asking. She ran towards nowhere in particular. She just wanted to run away from all of this pain filling her chest. Dimitri ran after her, while calling her name, but she didn't stop she kept running until she was far away from the ballroom.

She was defiantly lost, but she didn't care at all. She just wanted to cry. She leaned against the wall and sobbed, while putting a hand on her aching heart. She didn't know why she's feeling this way. She didn't know Adrian had that affect on her. She just wanted to be alone.

"Rose.." Dimitri called, feeling hesitant to step closer to her. Rose felt angry at herself for letting Dimitri of all people see her at her weakest moments. She felt angry at the feelings she had for Adrian, and to see him that close to Adeline without acknowledging her made her feel worthless. She directed that anger inside of her at Dimitri.

"What do you want Dimitri! Are you happy now? Are you satisfied to finally break me?" Dimitri took a step backwards like he was slapped by her words.

"What..?" He said, shocked at her.

"Your so selfish Dimitri! I don't know what Jason sees in you, because Dimitri under all your expensive clothes and cars you're nothing, but a shallow person" Dimitri felt like she punched him in the stomach with the words she said about him, but the thing that stood out from all of it was.

_You're nothing, but a shallow person_…

Dimitri walked away leaving her there, he didn't want to look at her anymore. He was so angry he could hardly breath. _I need air_ he thought and walked outside. There was a big pool that made him calm down a bit. He took a deep shaky breath and saw chairs and tables in front of him.

_You're nothing, but a shallow person_…

He screamed in anger, just by remembering the words she said to him. She broke something inside of him and he didn't realize that it was his heart. He took the chair in front of him and threw it away, he didn't stop, and he kept throwing everything in front of him. He moved a chair and suddenly a cockroach jumped on his suit.

Rose suddenly felt regretful at the words she said to Dimitri. She quickly stood up and ran following Dimitri's direction. She saw a door leading to a big pool open she walked outside and saw a mess.

Chairs and tables were scattered on the ground, some in the pool. Then she saw Dimitri standing at the edge of the pool. His back was towards her. He was shouting and kept hitting his chest.

Dimitri was trying to get it off him without touching it, which didn't help at all. His movement caused the cockroach to go inside his jacket. Dimitri took off his jacket fast and threw it away on the ground. He lost his balance and fell backwards on the pool.

_SPLASH…_

Rose gasped and ran towards the edge of the pool. She saw Dimitri splashing around and she couldn't help, but laugh at him. Dimitri heard laughter, but couldn't detect whom, because of the sound of splashing. He didn't know how to swim. He could feel his body tiring the last thing he shouted before going under water was.

"HELP"

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! Dimitri is drowning! Do something! *Gasping*<strong>

**Review fast so Rose would jump and save Dimitri from drowning!**

**HURRY! HE DOSEN'T HAVE MUCH TIME!**

…**..**


	24. Forgivness

**I don't own any of the characters! Only Sebastian, Hunter, Jason, German, Roman, Mr. Orlov and Jess so far**

**This story's main idea is from boys before flowers a Korean series**

**But the rest are all mine, so please no stealing the idea or making a close version of this!**

**Chapter 23**

"_Previously on Boys Over Roses"_

_-Noura_

_SPLASH…_

Rose gasped and ran towards the edge of the pool. She Dimitri splashing around and couldn't help, but laugh at him. Dimitri heard laughter, but couldn't detect whom from the sound of splashing. He didn't know how to swim. He could feel his body tiring the last thing he shouted before going under water was.

"HELP"

* * *

><p>"Hey Mason have you seen Rose and Dimitri" asked Jason. He was distracted before when Adrian was playing the piano.<p>

"Last time I saw them, they were sitting on the farthest table" Christian turned around and started looking for them and then he saw something glistering on the floor. It was the diamond necklace Rose was wearing.

Christian didn't know that so he walked towards it and picked it up from the floor. Then he walked back towards Mason and Jason. When Jason noticed the necklace in Christian's hand he immediately pulled it from him.

"That's Rose's necklace!" Jason said franticly. Mason and Christian felt uneasy and Jason started panicking.

"Where do you think they are?" asked Mason, directing the question to no one in particular. Christian didn't want to waste time thinking. He quickly walked towards Adrian. Adrian stopped playing a while ago. He was talking with Adeline, when he suddenly saw Christian walking towards him with a worried face. Mason and Jason following him.

"Is something wrong?" asked Adrian, when he met them halfway. Christian nodded his head and said.

"We don't know where Rose and Dimitri are and we found Rose's necklace on the floor, something must have happened" Adrian stared at the necklace and then looked up meeting Christian's eyes.

"Let's start looking for them" they split up Mason and Christian went to Dimitri's suite and called security to help them, while Jason and Adrian decided to look for them in the House's garden. Jason with wide frightened eyes kept looking around and they started walking closer towards the door that would lead them towards the swimming pool.

Rose stopped laughing and stared with confusion at Dimitri. _Maybe he's trying to get back at me by pretending like he's drowning _She thought.

"I understand your probably mad at me, because I was a total bitch" Rose confessed regretfully "But what you're doing right now is not funny, so stop it" She shouted at the end. The splashing stopped and Rose could see bubbles come on the surface of the water.

"Dimitri! That's not funny" Rose shouted now feeling on edge. "Dimitri! Dammit" She took off her heels fast and jumped in the pool, and then swam towards Dimitri. She pulled him towards the edge of the pool, but couldn't lift him up. He was too heavy; She started shaking him to let him gain conscious.

"HELP, SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!" Rose screamed her lungs out, afraid when she noticed that Dimitri wasn't breathing.

Adrian and Jason heard Rose scream for help, they both broke into a run. Adrian ran outside and saw Rose in the pool holding Dimitri. He quickly reached them and pulled Dimitri from the pool and laid him down on the ground. Dimitri wasn't breathing Adrian noticed.

Rose pulled herself out of the pool and crawled towards Dimitri. Jason ran calling Mason and Christian, causing the whole guests to come running outside, watching the scene with fear.

Rose was shivering; she quickly pushed Adrian away from Dimitri and started preforming CPR. She put both of her hands on his chest and pumped his chest, like they taught her in school before.

"Adrian! Take my place fast!" Rose instructed. Rose took a deep breath and saw Dimitri's lips turning blue. She closed his nose and started to blow in his mouth. She did it again and started crying when Dimitri still didn't gain conscious. She did it the third time and was about to break down, when Dimitri started to cough and spit water from his mouth.

"Oh thank God," Rose sobbed , feeling relieved. Dimitri opened his eyes and saw foggy images at first then his eyes adjusted and he saw her sobbing. Rose hugged Dimitri. Dimitri felt pain in his chest, but ignored it, he held Rose and kept running his hand through her hair. His throat was sour making it difficult for him to speak.

Rose pulled away, when Adrian said.

"Don't worry he's going to be okay" Adrian pulled Rose towards him, when she started shivering uncomfortably. Rose pulled away from him and leaned towards Dimitri and whispered, their foreheads touching.

"I never meant those words, I'm so sorry for saying them" Dimitri nodded his head and paramedics came running outside. This time Christian pulled Rose away gently and Mason took off his suit jacket and wrapped it around Rose.

* * *

><p>"He's in good condition, but he needs some rest that's why he can't attend school tomorrow" the doctor said. Rose, Christian, Adrian, Mason, Jason and Adeline were standing outside Dimitri's bedroom, feeling relived when the doctor conformed that he was all right.<p>

Rose took a deep shaky breath and started shivering; she was still in her wet clothes. Adeline quickly pulled Rose towards the guest room.

"You need to change your clothes, I'll let you borrow some from me" Adeline said as she pushed her bedroom door open. Rose stood there and shivered more. Adeline told her to take a hot shower, while she picks something for her to wear.

Rose took a fast shower and then wrapped a towel around her body. She opened the door and saw the room was empty. There was a black legging on the bed and a grey shirt with long sleeve. She quickly walked towards the door and locked it.

She started getting dressed and then decided to let her hair down so it could dry faster. Then she took her red dress and her black high heels and walked out. She saw the head of the maids walking towards her.

"Ms. Hathway let me take care of that dress for you" And then she pulled the dress gently from Rose's hands and took the black high heels. She smiled at Rose then walked away leaving Rose there standing. Rose shook her head and walked towards Dimitri's room. The door wasn't fully open, making her hesitate to enter when she heard laughter inside.

Rose was afraid that Dimitri would be angry at her for things she said and she was worried that everyone would blame her for what happened to Dimitri. She peaked inside and saw Dimitri sitting on his bed with the sheets covering half of his body. Jason was sitting next to him, while babbling about something silly.

Christian and Mason were standing in front of Dimitri laughing at what Jason was saying. Rose smiled at that image and took a step backwards. She shouldn't go inside. She took another step backwards and hit something solid. She jumped and turned around and saw Adrian looking at her with a confused face.

"Aren't you going inside" Rose shook her head and was about to walk past him, when he stopped her by holding her arm. Rose swallowed still feeling hurt from Adrian.

"Why?" Rose pulled her arm from his grasped and said with tears in her eyes.

"Because it was all my fault that Dimitri drowned" she wanted to walk past him, but this time he blocked her way and said eyes softening.

"No Rose, it wasn't your fault, you didn't push him inside the pool" Rose started wiping the tears from her cheeks. Adrian reached out and wiped one tear. Rose's breath hitched, she didn't want to feel this way towards Adrian after he ignored her the whole night.

She took a step backward, which caused her back to push the door open. Rose's eyes widen and she slowly turned around and saw Dimitri. His smile fell from his lips and his eyes were filled with concern when he saw the tears in her eyes. Mason and Christian coughed and excused themselves, while Mason pulled Jason from Dimitri's side. Jason was confused, but let them drag him outside and they closed the door behind them, leaving Rose standing there alone with Dimitri.

They stayed quiet Rose ignoring Dimitri's eyes and Dimitri looking at her with concern. Rose took a deep shaky breath and tried to hold herself together in front of Dimitri. Dimitri got off of bed and walked towards her. His lungs hurt, but that didn't stop him from pulling her into his arms. Rose hugged Dimitri hard, while sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Dimitri, it was all my fault, I shouldn't have said those words to you, you don't deserve them" Dimitri kissed her head lovingly and said.

"No Ro_z_a it wasn't your fault, I understand you were angry and sad, I don't blame you for anything and I'm the one that fell in the pool, you didn't push me" Dimitri ran his hand through her wet hair.

Rose shivered when she heard him calling her Ro_z_a. It was the second time; Rose pulled away from Dimitri, but stayed in his arms. She met his eyes and said.

"Why do you call me Ro_z_a?" Dimitri blushed a bit and said.

"I don't know," Rose smiled at him and went on her tiptoes. Dimitri's breath hitched thinking that she would kiss him on the lips, but was disappointed when she kissed him on the cheek instead. Rose's hands were still wrapped around his neck. Dimitri stared at her lovingly. Rose blushed and felt self conscious with the way he was looking at her.

"Umm…so do you forgive me?" Rose asked trying to start a conversation. Dimitri smiled and said.

"On one condition" Rose's eyes went wide.

"And what's that?" she asked. Dimitri grinned leaning closer making their forehead touch.

"Go on a date with me"

* * *

><p><strong>*People screaming* <strong>

"**Guys I will update soon! Please calm down," I said, while raising both of my hands to calm them down.**

***Everyone charging towards me, making me run away, while screaming***

"**Hurry guys review or they'll kill me before I update" I screamed.**


	25. What about Dimitri?

**I don't own any of the characters! Only Sebastian, Hunter, Jason, German, Roman, Mr. Orlov and Jess so far**

**This story's main idea is from boys before flowers a Korean series**

**But the rest are all mine, so please no stealing the idea or making a close version of this!**

**Chapter 24**

"_Previously on Boys Over Roses"_

_-Noura_

"Umm…so do you forgive me?" Rose asked trying to start a conversation. Dimitri smiled and said.

"On one condition" Rose's eyes went wide.

"And what's that?" she asked. Dimitri grinned leaning closer making their forehead touch.

"Go on a date with me"

* * *

><p>Rose's mouth fell wide open, she never thought that Dimitri would want to go on a date with her. Dimitri kissed her forehead and let her go. Rose could feel a blush forming on her cheeks. Suddenly the bedroom door opened and Jason, Mason and Christian walked in, while chatting excitedly about a new game Mason bought online.<p>

They were oblivious at first then they all noticed Dimitri staring at Rose with a huge grin on his face, while Rose was blushing so hard. Rose could feel their stares, which made the situation embarrassing.

"What did we miss?" Asked Mason with a huge grin plastered on his face. Jason and Christian nodded their heads in union both grinning excitedly. Rose cleared her throat and said.

"Nothing" Dimitri looked at Jason and winked. Jason started jumping up and down excitedly. Rose's eyes widen and she quickly walked out feeling like her heart was going to burst. She started walking towards the main door, well she thought she was going there, but sadly she was lost.

Rose cursed under her breath. And then started hearing a conversation. At first she didn't recognize the voice, but after walking closer she realized it was Adrian and Adeline.

"You like her don't you," Adeline whispered to Adrian. Adrian took a step closer to her, while wrapping his hands around her waist. He shook his head and said.

"No I love you and only you" Adeline smiled at him. She put her hand on his cheek and said with affection laced in her voice.

"No Adrian, You can't see it, but I know you like Rose more than you think," Adrian shook his head stubbornly and tried to protest, but she stopped him by laying a finger on his lips.

"I won't stay in Russia more than three days, I'll go back to Paris and I won't come back again" hurt flashed in Adrian's eyes. "You probably don't see it but you have grown and you can take care of yourself now you don't need me anymore" Adrian didn't wait for her to finish he pushed her finger away and pulled her towards him. He kissed her with so much passion that was built inside him.

He broke the kiss and leaned closer to her till their foreheads touched.

"I will always need you," Adeline shook her head at him, looking at him with sad eyes.

"No you don't," she said softly.

Rose couldn't believe what she heard. She leaned on the wall for support. She didn't know what hurts her the most. Adeline saying that he likes her or Adrian saying now and kissing her in front of Rose. Rose took a deep shaky breath. She heard footsteps walking towards her. She quickly ducked behind a sofa.

After the footsteps got farther Rose peaked out and saw Adeline standing in front of her. Adeline raised an eyebrow. Rose gasped in shock, and then blushed in embarrassment. Adeline chuckled and shook her head at Rose.

"Now I know you like Adrian" Rose shook her head, but Adeline smirked, while saying.

"Please don't start denying it" Rose opened her mouth then closed it again. Adeline gave Rose her back and started walking away.

"Adeline wait!" Rose jumped from her spot and followed her. Adeline turned around and said.

"Yes?" Rose took a deep breath, knowing that what she's about to say is going to break her heart.

"Adrian loves you, why are you leaving him?" asked Rose, Adeline smiled sadley and said.

"He loves me, but not in the way your thinking" Rose was confused.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, Adeline sighed and said.

"It's a long story, and it's already late, why don't you sleep here and tomorrow morning I'll tell you everything at breakfast" Rose nodded her head, but then said.

"I can't sleep here" Adeline chuckled and said.

"Why? Is something going on between you and Dimitri" Rose blushed furiously and said.

"Of course not!"

"Then I don't see a reason for you not to stay" Adeline turned her back and walked away. Rose cursed under her breath again and started looking for anyone to give her directions to Dimitri's room.

After walking around in circles, Rose found a nice maid that walked with her towards Dimitri's room. The maid kept going on about how Rose is so lucky and that Dimitri is nice, but had his down falls. Rose just kept nodding not really keeping attention to the maid. Her mind keeps thinking of Adrian telling Adeline that he loves her, and then Adeline saying that his love for her is not what Rose thinks.

She finally reached Dimitri's room and saw Jason laying on his bed sound asleep, while Rose looked foe Dimitri from left to right but didn't find him. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She smiled at Jason. He would always have a lazy smile on his face when he sleeps.

She walked closer and sat on the bed next to Jason. She ran a hand through his hair and his lazy smile grew. She chuckled at that. Rose looked around the room. She made sure that Dimitri wasn't here, so she lay down next to Jason, while thinking of her mom and dad. She felt so sad, thinking of how cold they might be feeling right now, while Jason and her lay down on a warm bed.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep immediately. Dimitri was standing on his balcony looking at the black sky with a grin on his face. Rose didn't say yes or no, but that wouldn't stop him from taking her on a date next Saturday. After a while he decided to go inside and when he walked inside his room he stopped in his track.

Rose was laying there on _his_ bed sound asleep with a lazy smile on her face. He realized that Jason always has that smile on his face when sleeps. Dimitri couldn't help, but smile. He climbed on his bed that now carried Jason, Rose and Dimitri. Jason was lying in the middle, while Dimitri was on the left side and rose was on the right side.

Dimitri looked at Rose's face one last time and closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Rose felt warm, well really warm. She was squashed against something hard, but comforting at the same time. She felt something heavy on her head, but ignored it. Voices whispering made her senses grow in reality. She could her whispers, about how she ended up in <em>Dimitri's<em> bed. Just by hearing his name, Rose's eyes opened in shock. She saw Jason, Mason and Christian grinning like fools in front of her. They were all taking pictures of her and Rose turned her head and saw Dimitri sleeping peacefully.

She quickly jumped from her place causing her head to hit Dimitri's chin. Dimitri woke up with a moan of pain. He quickly rubbed his chin and saw foggy images at first, but then noticed Mason, Christian and Jason in the room laughing their ass off. He then noticed Rose on _his_ bed with a blushing face. Her hair was a mess; to Dimitri it was a hot mess.

Dimitri wanted to pull her into a deep kiss at that moment, but resist that feeling and glared at the boys with frustration for interrupting his peaceful sleep. They noticed his glare and quickly stopped or more likely tried to stop. They exploded in loud laughter's again and Dimitri felt himself smiling, he held his smile and shouted at them.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" they ran outside closing the door behind them leaving both Rose and Dimitri alone in _bed_. Dimitri turned around and asked Rose.

"Are you all right," Rose still blushing as hell, nodded her head. Rose then quickly got out of bed and walked outside. Dimitri smiled amusingly then grinned when he realized the position they were in. He got up and took a deep shower and then realized he won't be going to school today, which meant neither the F4 will go and he was sure the student body won't want to attend either.

Rose walked towards Adeline's room, because that's the only other room she can find in this huge house. She knocked on the door and heard Adeline say.

"Come in!" She walked inside and saw Adeline sitting crossed legs on a queen-sized bed and she was smiling at something, she read from her iPhone. When Adeline looked up from her phone and saw Rose her smile widened and got out of bed. She was wearing black leggings and a baby blue shirt, with long sleeves.

"Good morning Rose I hope you're ready to have breakfast with me" Rose nodded her head.

"But, first I'll give you something to wear, cause no offense but you look like you just jumped out of bed" Rose nodded her head, because she literally jumped out of Dimitri's bed. Just by remembering that, he cheeks went instantly pink. Adeline thought it was because of embarrassment, but she didn't know the real reason.

* * *

><p>Rose and Adeline were sitting at a café. Adeline was drinking coffee, while Rose waited for her to speak. Adeline took a deep breath and smiled.<p>

"You're probably curious to what I said yesterday" Rose nodded her head and took a sip from her orange juice.

"What did you mean he doesn't love you the way I think?" Rose asked. Adeline sighed and said.

"Did you hear about the accident were Adrian's parents died and he was the only one that got out alive" Rose nodded her head, feeling sad.

"Adrian went through a trauma, he didn't speak to anyone, except to me" Rose saw something sparkle in Adeline's blue eyes.

"First of all do you know how old I am" Rose shook her head and said.

"You're 17 or 18 right?" Adeline shook her head and said.

"I'm 20, I'm 2 years older than Adrian" Rose's eyes widened.

"I know Adrian since we were young, we were friends and our parents were friends, so that's why I know him so much, he has always had a crush on me, but after the accident I was the only girl that kept being there for him and he developed it to something he thought was in love with me, I thought I was too, but after dating and all I realized that we did love each other but not in the way we thought, I loved him as a friend whose very dear to me, but not as a lover" Rose nodded her head and motioned for Adeline to continue.

"I told him how I felt before I left to Paris and he was deeply sad, and I hope with all my heart that he would find someone he would be in love with and when I came back I saw something between both of you, something that could develop to a relationship, If I didn't come It would be already headed there, but now I made it hard for him to take a big step" Tears started to form in her eyes. Rose put a hand on Adeline's and said.

"But what if you're wrong, what if you and Adrian are really in love?" Adeline shook her head.

"Anyway, I'll be leaving tomorrow morning and I would like you to give Adrian another chance" Rose's eyes widen.

"What? You're leaving why?" Adeline took a sip from her coffee and said.

"My life is in Paris, I can't stay here in Russia and please Rose I know that Adrian really likes you, so please be there for him when I leave" Rose nodded her head and thought to her self _What about Dimitri?_

* * *

><p>"Hey Rosie can we go ice skating today?" asked Jason excitedly. Mason and Christian nodded their heads in agreement.<p>

"Yeah you can invite Lissa and Jane" Said Christian. Rose rolled her eyes at him and said.

"Jess"

"Yeah come on let's do that triple date, or no let's make it quatidral date, you and Dimitri, me and Jess, Christian and Lissa, Adeline and Adrian" Rose shook her head and said.

"We have school today" Mason dropped his arm around her shoulders and said.

"No we don't, no one is attending, because of Dimitri drowning yesterday" Rose was confused.

"What? Really they wouldn't attend" Christian and Mason nodded their heads.

"But shouldn't Dimitri rest, that's why the doctor said he shouldn't go to school today" Rose said.

"Dimitri will be fine, why don't you see if Lissa and Jenifer will come" Rose groaned at Christian for not saying Jess's name correctly.

"Its Jess" Rose and Mason said at the same time, with an annoyed face.

Christian just grinned.

* * *

><p>"What you slept at Dimitri's house and in Dimitri's bed with Dimitiri tooo! Oh dear I'm going to faint in any moment now" said Jess dramatically Rose just rolled her eyes and said with annoyance in her voice.<p>

"Nothing happened," Lissa grinned and said.

"Are you sure _nothing_ happened" Rose shook her head and said.

"Are you crazy nothing happened and Jason was there the whole time" Jess and Lissa looked at each other and smirked.

"So something would have happened if Jason wasn't there" Rose groaned in frustration and said.

"Stop being bitches!" Lissa and Jess chuckled and said.

"So when are we going?" Rose shrugged her shoulders and sat on her bed shivering a bit from the cold.

"I don't know, but Lissa you're with Aaron, how can you go on a date with Christian" Lissa's eyes suddenly was filled with pain at the mention of Aaron's name. Jess and Lissa quickly walked towards Lissa.

"What happened Liss?" Asked Jess with concern in her voice.

"He broke up with me after he knew I went to the theme park with Christian, I was wrong to do that, I broke his heart and he didn't deserve it that's why I feel so sad"

"But nothing happened between you and Christian right?" Lissa nodded her head.

"Why didn't you tell him that?" Lissa looked away and said.

"I don't know, I was wrong to go out with Christian even if nothing happened between us, and He deserves someone better that's why I didn't tell him" Rose and Jess nodded their heads.

"So are you going to start dating Christian?" asked Rose. Lissa blushed and said.

"I don't know, he didn't asked me on a date yet" Jess was about to tell Lissa that Christian is a player and that she should be carful, but she was interrupted when the doorbell ranged meaning that the boys are here.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, A lot of you are angry because I didn't update in four days like the chapters before, but sadly University has started meaning I have a lot of things to do, so I decided to update every Friday!<strong>

**And I purposely didn't put a cliff hunger that would make you hate more if that's even possible after last chapter's cliff hunger :P**

**Still I hope to read your reviews about this chapter! Thanks for the last chapters reviews they were AWESOME!**


	26. Double Fall

**I don't own any of the characters! Only Sebastian, Hunter, Jason, German, Roman, Mr. Orlov and Jess so far**

**This story's main idea is from boys before flowers a Korean series**

**But the rest are all mine, so please no stealing the idea or making a close version of this!**

**Chapter 25**

"_Previously on Boys Over Roses"_

_-Noura_

"I don't know, he didn't asked me on a date yet" Jess was about to tell Lissa that Christian is a player and that she should be carful, but she was interrupted when the doorbell ranged meaning that the boys are here.

* * *

><p>"Rosie! I can't go ice skating with you" Jason said with a pout. Rose was pulling her jacket from the hanger. She turned her head towards him and said.<p>

"Why?" she was suspicious that he would follow her and Dimitri again just like when he sneaked in the welcoming party yesterday.

"Because I'm" he faked a sneeze "sick" he said. Rose looked at him suspiconally, but ignored his act and said.

"Fine" She put on her Jacket and walked towards Dimitri. He was talking to Rose's parents. When he saw her walking towards him he smiled. Rose couldn't help, but smile back.

"Come on Dimitri, everyone left already" Rose complained, while pulling his arm. Dimitri said goodbye to everyone and dropped an arm around Rose's shoulder. Rose didn't shrug off his arm, which made her parents and Jason to look at them with an open mouth.

They walked out and Rose saw Dimitri's black motorcycle. She put on the helmet and waited for Dimitri to sit and start the engine, while Janie, Abe and Jason were peaking from the window, still not believing their eyes. Jason was squealing happily. Janie smiled happily and said to Abe.

"Do you remember our first date, you made me sit on the edge of your bicycle" Abe smiled remembering the old days. He turned around and pulled her by the waist close to him and kissed her forehead.

"How can I forget" Jason was looking at Dimitri and Rose with twinkling eyes. He suddenly remembered that he should follow them now, so he won't miss anything.

"Jason! Where are you going?" Asked Abe confused, when he saw Jason putting on his jacket and sneakers. Jason grinned and said.

"I'll be looking after Rose, you know make sure Dimitri keeps his hands to himself" Jason said, trying to use the same excuse as last time.

"I don't think so, Rose told us you have a cold" Jason paled instantly knowing that Rose did that on purpose to make sure he wouldn't follow her and take pictures of her and Dimitri.

"I don't have a cold!" said Jason defensively. Janie raised and eyebrow at him.

"You are not going to follow Rose around, let her spend sometime with Dimitri alone, without you spaying on her!" She put both of her hands on her hips and glared at him. "It's wrong me and your Father trust Rose and we know she can take care of herself not to mention Dimitri is a really sweet guy right Abe" Janie turned around and saw Abe putting on his jacket.

Abe stopped in his track when he saw Janie glaring at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Janie said. Abe smiled sheepishly and said.

"I'm just going for a walk" Janie saw him holding his car keys and said.

"With the car?" Abe scratched his head and said.

"Yes, and I'll take Jason with me, so I'd make sure he wouldn't go to Rose" Janie gave him a knowing look and said.

"Fine! But I'm going with you"

* * *

><p>"Liss, would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?" asked Christian, while giving Lissa a side glance, then looking at the rode.<p>

Lissa smiled and blushed a bit then nodded her head, Christian grinned and put his hand on her, making her feel all warm.

"So do you like skating?" asked Christian. Lissa nodded her head and said.

"Yeah! I've been going there since I was seven, I guess I'm really good at Ice skating, I was planning on being on the ice skating team at school, but because my school can't afford it, I couldn't get the proper training" Christian nodded his head, he was pretty impressed.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Lissa smiled and said feeling relaxed for once.

"There is an audition this week, If the coaches saw that I have potential then I could get a scholarship and that would be a dream come true" Christian squeezed her hand and said.

"I'm sure you'll win" Lissa met his eyes and smiled, making him for once, get lost in her green eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hey Jess why don't you join me" shouted Mason already in the ice ring, skating backwards, he was showing off and Jess knew that.<p>

"No thanks" Jess said. She was on the edge of the ice ring holding tight. She was never good at Ice-skating. She wished that she didn't come here. Everyone was skating like pros. She was getting frustrated.

Mason noticed Jess feeling left out and kind of frustrated, so he skated towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Jess let out a loud squeal when Mason pulled her towards the middle of the ice ring. Mason was grinning excitedly. Jess held his arms tightly. Mason stopped and leaned closer to her and said.

"Don't be scared, I won't let you fall" Mason turned Jess towards him. Mason looked sincere, making her nod her head and smile at him. He smiled back and brushed her long bangs out of her face. He let go of her making her squeal again in fear and wrap her hands around his waist.

"Hold my hands" Mason said. Jess was still clinging to him, but pulled one hand away and held his outstretched hand and then the other. Mason started skating backwards pulling her towards him.

Some of the girls skating stopped and looked at them. Jess was laughing at how fast they were going. Mason was looking at her with a smile on his lips. He loved the way she laughed he noticed.

The girls 'ohhed' at how cute they looked together. Jess was having fun and with the way her eyes shone in excitement Mason knew she was having fun and he enjoyed that moment more than he should have.

"Dimitri stop showing off, you're not the only one that can skate" Rose said with a smile. He was skating backwards and kept doing some tricks to impress her. Rose would always roll her eyes at him, but kept on smiling. Rose ignored Adeline and Adrian, she didn't want to ruin her day like before. She wants to change the affect Adrian had on her and with Dimitri accompanying Rose notice it won't be that hard to do.

Dimitri loved this change in Rose, if he knew that letting her scream at him would make her change, he would have let her do that a long time ago.

"Come on Ro_z_a show me what you've got" Rose shrugged and started skating backwards fast, while putting her hands behind her back. She wasn't _that_ good in skating, but it didn't hurt to pretend that she was.

Dimitri was skating fast towards her, making her skate backwards even faster she didn't look behind her, because she was too distracted with Dimitri following her. Suddenly Dimitri's face went instantly pale and he reached out a hand to hold her. Rose turned her head around and saw the edge of the skate ring.

She prepared herself for the pain, but it didn't come. Dimitri pulled her fast towards him, causing her to hit his chest hard and he fell backwards losing his balance, while taking her with him.

Dimitri fell on his back with a 'woosh'. He groaned in pain, and closed his eyes. Rose's eyes were wide open in shock.

"Oh my God! Dimitri are you okay?" Rose asked. She cupped his face with her hands, causing him to open his eyes. In that moment Dimitri forgot the pain in his back. He was mesmerized with her eyes. They were chocolate brown that made him want to get lost in.

Dimitri just stared, people started to surround them, making Rose feel uncomfortable. Suddenly out of the crowd came Jason, Janie and Abe skating towards them. They were covering half of their faces with a scarf and all of them were wearing sunglasses.

Rose gasped when she realized it was them. She was about to unleash her anger at them when Dimitri stopped her by covering her hands with his. She turned around and softened. Dimitri smiled and said.

"I'm okay Rose," Rose nodded her head and glared at her family, especially Jason. They all looked at her with regret. She got up and helped Dimitri stand. Dimitri smiled at her parents and Jason, Rose felt angry with her parents and Jason for spaying on her.

Dimitri started talking to her parents and Jason, Rose felt annoyed at him. _He should be angry with them too _she thought. Rose feeling frustrated went out of the ice ring. Dimitri and the others noticed that. Her parents were about to follow her, but Dimitri stopped them and said.

"Let me go talk to her" and Dimitri started to skate towards the exit, following him Jason. Dimitri knew he was following him, so he stopped at the edge of the exit and turned around facing Jason, who blushed when Dimitri caught him following.

"Please Jason just let me talk to her _alone_" Jason nodded his head and skated towards his parents. Dimitri walked towards the small café and saw Rose sitting there with her hands wrapped around her chest. She was glaring at her parents, while they skate with Jason.

Dimitri sat next to her still wearing his skates and stayed silent. Rose glared at him and looked away when he didn't glare back. She took a deep breath, feeling annoyed at Dimitri.

"Why are you here? You should go talk to _them!_" Rose said feeling angry. Dimitri smiled amusingly at her and said.

"That's why you're angry, because I was talking to them" Rose turned her whole body towards him, making her knees touch the side of his left leg.

"You were talking to them like you didn't just caught them spaying on us!" Rose whispered furiously not wanting to attract people's attention.

"And you are angry, because they were?" Dimitri smiled a full smile, loving how she acts when she's angry.

"Of course I am how could they spay on our…." Rose stopped her eyes suddenly went wide when she caught her self from saying date. Dimitri's face broke into a mischievous grin.

"On our?" he said, knowing well enough what she was about to say.

"Nothing.." Rose stood up and walked away. Dimitri stood up and followed her. She walked towards the lockers and took out her locker key from her pocket. She opened the locker door.

"So what? You're leaving because they were spaying on us, or is it something else" Rose jumped when she heard Dimitri talking. She turned around fast and lost her balance, she fell on Dimitri causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards again taking her with him.

Dimitri groaned.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry" then she started laughing so hard. Dimitri glared at her at first then broke into laughter. They stopped laughing and stared at each other.

Dimitri's eyes met hers and all trace of humor left his eyes and were replace with passion. Rose shivered a bit. Dimitri cupped her left cheek and said with affection laced in his voice.

"I love it when you laugh like that" Dimitri whispered like he was afraid she would disappear in any moment. Rose blushed and was about to get up, but he pulled her towards him, making their lips meet.

Rose gasped in his mouth at fist, but after the shook vanished away she was kissing him back. Dimitri broke the kiss with a dazed look. Rose was as dazed as he was.

"What just happened?" Rose whispered. Their forehead was touching and they didn't want to move from their place, until Rose shivered again. Dimitri noticed that her clothes were wet from the fall.

Rose got up and felt suddenly shy, she couldn't meet Dimitri's eyes. Dimitri cupped her face and lifted her chin up so she would meet his eyes and said.

"Take off your skates and then come to the place I parked I'll be waiting there" Rose nodded her head and Dimitri walked out. Rose leaned on the lockers and touched her lips. This was her first kiss and she couldn't believe that Dimitri was the first one to kiss her, no! She couldn't believe that she has feelings for him.

At that realization Rose started to take off her skates and the put on her flats and jacket, she texted Jess and Lissa telling them she'll be going with Dimitri.

She walked out of the parking lot and felt like someone was following her she didn't have the chance to turn around and look, because someone suddenly covered her mouth with a cloth. It smelt awful Rose thought before she passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED THERE?<strong>

**WHO DID THAT TO ROSE? AND WHY? AND DOES DIMITRI KNOW ABOUT IT? **

**Of course I know the answer but you don't :P **

**Well team Dimitri I guess now you finally believed me when I said this story is a Dimitri/Rose story..**

**You've got Rose and Dimitri's first kiss!**

**Oh and guys please check out my other stories!**


	27. Blame me

**I don't own any of the characters! Only Sebastian, Hunter, Jason, German, Roman, Mr. Orlov and Jess so far**

**This story's main idea is from boys before flowers a Korean series**

**But the rest are all mine, so please no stealing the idea or making a close version of this!**

**Chapter 26**

"_Previously on Boys Over Roses"_

_-Noura_

She walked out of the parking lot and felt like someone was following her she didn't have the chance to turn around and look, because someone suddenly covered her mouth with a cloth. It smelt awful Rose thought before she passed out.

* * *

><p>"Rose is leaving with Dimitri" Announced Lissa to Rose's parents and Jason. Jason pouted and crossed his arms around his chest. He wanted to take more pictures of Rose and Dimitri together already planning on making a photo album for them.<p>

Rose's parents felt bad for ruining her date with Dimitri, but continued skating with Jason. They planned on apologizing to her when they get back home, assuming that Rose was on her way there.

Mason decided to take Jess to dinner and Jess of course agreed, because she didn't want to skate anymore. Mason took of his skates and so did Jess. They took their stuff from the locker and walked towards the parking lot.

"So which restaurant are you taking me to?" asked Jess, while walking next to Mason, who linked their arms together, making her feel all warm inside. Mason grinned and said.

"It's a surprise" Jess glared at him playfully and said.

"I don't like surprises they…." She stopped talking when she kicked something with her foot, without realizing. Jess knelt down and picked it up. It was a cellphone. Jess clicked on the keyboard and the screen flashed and what she saw made her gasp in shock.

"That's Rose's cellphone" she saw Rose's last text that was sent to her and Lissa, she suddenly felt that something was wrong. Rose would never lose her cellphone.

"Are you sure it's Rose's cellphone?" asked Mason, while looking at it over Jess's shoulder. Jess nodded her head fast and Mason looked around the parking lot searching for Dimitri's motorcycle.

He suddenly spots Dimitri's motorcycle. He quickly took out his phone and called Christian right away. Christian told Adrian. They left Lissa and Adeline and came running towards Mason. Mason told Jess to stay with Adeline and Lissa. Jess tried to protest, but he stopped her by saying.

"No Jess it's not safe, you're not coming now please stay with Lissa and Adeline" He walked towards Adrian's car and got in the passenger seat. Adrian drove away.

"Call Oliver tell him to trace Dimitri's phone and send its location to us" Mason told Christian. Christian nodded his head and called Oliver. Mason knew how to handle this type of situation.

"Oliver says it's behind Burger King at Lewis street" Adrian nodded his head and sped towards the street. Mason turned around and met Christian's eyes.

"We need to be careful they might be expecting us, so we need to stay unnoticed" Christian nodded his head, while cracking his knuckles. Christian suddenly smirked and said.

"They messed up with the wrong person" Adrian and Mason smirked back and said in union.

"Oh yes they did"

* * *

><p>"Wake up sleepy heads," sang a male voice. Rose opened her eyes and saw foggy images at first, but then everything was clear. Memories of what happened before she blacked out came back fast, making her gasp in shock.<p>

"Ro_z_a" called Dimitri. He was sitting across from her on a wooden chair. Rose tried to move, but she was also tied on a chair. The chair cracked, she felt like it would break in any moment.

"What do you want from us?" Rose asked with anger. Her voice shook a bit giving away her fear. Their captor didn't reveal himself to them. He was wearing a joker's mask.

"Nothing from you really, even when you are so tempting" Dimitri growled under his breath. Rose couldn't help, but shiver. The man took off his mask and Rose gasped when she recognized his face.

"Reed" Rose whispered in shock. Reed smiled at her and winked then turned back and glared at Dimitri, who was glaring at Reed with hatred.

"You shouldn't be here Rose, but some of my partners in crime wanted you for something _special_" Rose shivered and saw Jesse and the other guys that tried to rape her, before Dimitri stopped them. Jesse had a scar on his left cheek that made him look scary. Jesse smirked at Rose.

"Missed me Hathway" Rose swallowed trying to look brave and said.

"You wish jackass" Jesse glared at her and said.

"I'll show you what you've been missing after I take care of Belikov" Jesse and the others stared at Dimitri. Dimitri suddenly smiled and said.

"Do you really think they won't find me?" Dimitri was grinning now. Everyone shifted from one leg to the leg, feeling uneasy. Reed stepped in front and punched Dimitri. Rose screamed in fear and tears started falling from her eyes. Reed punched Dimitri again and Rose shouted at him.

"Stop! Stop it!" Reed stopped and turned his head towards Rose and saw her crying. He felt angry and frustrated.

"Why do you care about him? He made everyone in school bully me and I didn't do anything to him" Dimitri snorted and said.

"Bullshit" Reed turned around and punched him again. Dimitri spit off blood and said.

"Does the name Alice ring a bell?" Reed suddenly paled and looked at Dimitri with wide eyes. "She told me what you did to her" Dimitri now glared at him.

Reed glared at Dimitri and kicked his chair. Dimitri fell backwards and groaned in pain. Reed moved closer to him and said.

"You really thought you would get away with what you did to me, I will make you wish you never messed with me in the first place, in fact I will let you beg for me to forgive you" Dimitri snorted and said.

"You wish" Reed was about to kick him again, but Rose screamed.

"Stop! Don't hit him please," she begged at the end. Dimitri tried to look at Rose, but couldn't lift his head from the ground.

Suddenly there was a crash that was so loud everyone cringed. Dimitri smiled meaningfully at Reed who looked terrified.

"I told you they will find me" Mason came running inside following him Adrian and Christian. Mason punched the first guy in front of him and just like that they broke into a fight. Rose was looking at Dimitri. He was still on the ground Reed took advantage of the situation and started kicking Dimitri as much as he could.

Rose started rocking her chairs from left to right hoping that what she has on mind would work. She fell on her side and just what she hoped. They chair broke into half. Rose felt pain all over her body for moments she couldn't breath, but then she sucked a deep breath and tried to get up with her hands still wrapped behind the broken half.

Without thinking Rose ran into Reed causing them both to fall. Reed groaned in pain. He pushed Rose off of him, causing her to fall on her back. The breath was knocked out from her. She gasped in pain.

"Ro_z_a!" Dimitri shouted in panic. Reed got up and took the half broken chair and lifted it up and charged towards Dimitri, who was unable to move. Rose got up fast and ran towards Dimitri she jumped in front of him causing Reed to hit her right shoulder. Rose screamed in pain and fainted. Dimitri screamed in horror his eyes wide with fear.

Adrian ran tackling Reed, but he was too late Dimitri thought. Rose was lying on the ground next to him.

"Ro_z_a…!" Dimitri screamed. He tried to shift closer to her, but it was useless. Christian ran towards Rose and picked her up bride-style. Mason untied Dimitri. Dimitri wanted to grab Rose, but when he moved his arms, he felt pain on his left arm.

"Dimitri I think your arm is broken" Dimitri didn't care that his arm was broken, not even caring how much pain he's feeling the only thing that took his whole attention was on Rose.

* * *

><p>Rose and Dimitri were admitted into the hospital. Dimitri's left arm was broken and he required some stiches on his forehead, while Rose had surgery as soon as possible.<p>

Dimitri was standing in front of Rose's hospital room, repeating the events that happened a week ago. It felt so fresh so painful he could hardly breath.

"Patients who are 25 years of age or younger generally require surgery, we have to repair the torn soft tissues." That's when Rose's mother started to cry Dimitri can still hear her heart shattering sobs. He could still remember how Rose's father tried to act strong in front of his family and he could still see the way Jason looked at him.

Dimitri's father came at the same moment the doctor announced Rose's surgery. He insisted on paying the bill, without giving the Hathway family a chance to argue. Dimitri could still remember what the doctor said after the surgery has finished successfully.

"I'm sorry to say this Mr. Mazur and Ms. Hathway but your daughter had a dislocated shoulder, it is very severe meaning she won't be able to preform any exercise for a whole year she is also required to preform physical treatment…" that's when Dimitri stopped listening. Rose parents and Jason didn't blame Dimitri with words, but he could see it in their eyes. They wished Rose never got involved with him that's what Dimitri thought.

He couldn't visit her, he couldn't face her again after what happened he felt like it was all his fault even when Christian and Mason told him that Rose wants to see him, that she doesn't blame him for anything, but Dimitri couldn't.

German blamed Dimitri for everything, of course Dimitri didn't say anything to him, while Jason tried to tell German that it wasn't Dimitri's fault, but even if German believed him. Dimitri didn't stop blaming himself for what happened.

Adeline has left Paris just yesterday after making sure that Rose and Dimitri were physically all right. Adrian went with her insisting that they should give their relationship another try.

Jess and Mason has developed something they are not sure of, Lissa has won the competition and is now training to be a professional figure skating.

Dimitri took a deep breath and twisted the knob slowly; He held his breath and opened the door.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I am late in updating and I know the chapter was really short and I know I am so cruel to stop there and I know that I am terrible for doing that to Rose. *Hiding from you guys*<strong>

**I will be traveling on Thursday I might update on Wednesday, but if I couldn't then next week. I'm sorry for doing that to you guys, but I'll try my best to update as soon as possible and I hope to see your AWESOME reviews!**

**OMG:** That was so sweet of you, thank you so much :-) and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	28. My Girl

**I don't own any of the characters! Only Sebastian, Hunter, Jason, German, Roman, Mr. Orlov and Jess so far**

**This story's main idea is from boys before flowers a Korean series**

**But the rest are all mine, so please no stealing the idea or making a close version of this!**

**Chapter 27**

"_Previously on Boys Over Roses"_

_-Noura_

Dimitri took a deep breath and twisted the knob slowly; He held his breath and opened the door.

* * *

><p>His breath hitched when he saw here sitting on the hospital bed. She was wearing the hospital clothes. Her hair was lifted up in a messy bun. She looked pale, which made his heart tighten. She still didn't notice his presence. She was talking to German who was sitting on the edge of her bed.<p>

His hand was over hers, and she was smiling at him, that made Dimitri get the wrong idea. Dimitri didn't know what gave him away. The flowers in his hand when they fell on the ground or when he took a step backwards causing his back to hit the door shut.

Rose and German snapped their heads towards the door and when Rose saw Dimitri standing there, her face broke into a huge smile that took his breath away. She wanted to get up, but German pushed her down gently saying that she should rest. Rose's face was glowing in happiness. She felt so relieved to see Dimitri.

"Dimitri" Rose whispered, she has always planned what to say to him, but now she didn't know where to start.

German stood up and excused himself, he kissed her forehead and took a deep breath then walked out, knowing well enough that all his chances with Rose has vanished away and that didn't stop him from hoping that things would work out with them someday. German still believed that Dimitri will break her heart and when he does that. German will be there waiting for Rose.

Dimitri picked up the flowers and walked closer to Rose. He felt nervous and was afraid that she would blame him for everything. When Rose saw the flowers in Dimitri's hand, she couldn't help, but blush a bit.

_Stop blushing Rose he is not the first guy that gives you flowers_ Rose thought to herself. Dimitri didn't notice the blush that formed on Rose's cheeks he was too distracted with his own nervousness. Dimitri sat on the edge of the bed. He wasn't close to Rose or far. Rose felt that something was wrong.

"Dimitri, what's wrong?" she asked, concern laced in her soft voice. Dimitri closed his eyes feeling so relieved at hearing her voice.

"Oh Ro_z_a you don't know how much I missed hearing your voice" Dimitri said, before edging closer to Rose and holding her hand. Rose's heart was beating faster, her face flushed in delight, her palms started to sweat. Dimitri took a deep breath and said.

"I'm so sorry, it was all my fault" Dimitri said meeting Rose's eyes. His eyes were filled with pain and regret. Rose shook her head tears started building in her chocolate brown eyes that Dimitri loved so much.

"No! It wasn't your fault, I'm the one that jumped in front of you, I choose it so don't you dare blame yourself" Dimitri was now so close she could reach him and that's what she did.

She hit his chest, while tears were falling uncontrollably from her eyes. Dimitri held her hands in his and said with love and sadness.

"It was, Ro_z_a they wouldn't have kidnapped you in the first place" Rose shook her head furiously and pulled Dimitri so close. She was looking up at him her eyes looking bigger and with more tears building in her eyes. She took his breath away.

"No, Dimitri it wasn't. I don't regret jumping in front of you and I wouldn't hesitate to do it all over again!" tears of frustration started to built in Dimitri's eyes. He hovered over her, making her lean on her bed.

"Why, Ro_z_a why would you risk your life for me! I don't deserve it" Rose's eyes filled with fire that Dimitri hadn't seen before. It made her look even more beautiful, which he never thought was possible.

"Because I care about you Dammit! " Rose shouted. "I care about you so much I-I can't stand seeing you get hurt" Dimitri just looked at Rose with wide eyes. "I like you Dimitri more than I thought I could" Rose laughed breathlessly. Dimitri couldn't believe what she said; he couldn't help, but ask.

"What?" Rose wrapped her hands around his neck pulling his so close she could feel his hot breath on her face.

"I said I like you," she whispered. Dimitri's breath hitched and he couldn't help, but pull her closer to him, causing their lips to meet. It was the second time Dimitri kissed Rose, but to him it was like the first. He broke the kiss and whispered on her lips before kissing her again.

"I like you too Ro_z_a"

* * *

><p>"Jess don't look behind you, Byron has been staring at you since the class started" Jess of course didn't listen to one of her classmate called Anna, she looked back and met his gorgeous hazel-brown eyes. He winked at her and Jess smiled and winked back.<p>

"OMG! Did he just wink at you," Asked Anna, their was an edge of envy in her voice that Jess wouldn't have notice if she didn't see her eyes. Her blue eyes as the color of the ocean stared at Jess with envy. Jess just shrugged her shoulders and looked at Ms. Clark, who didn't stop asking her about her health, after the stunt she pulled with Lissa and Byron to get out.

The day continued moving slowly making Jess feel bored as hell. She kept checking her phone every once in a while. She didn't understand why her mood was so gloomy. Neither did Lissa who was talking excitedly to Jess at lunchtime about her last practice.

"What's wrong Jess? You've been quiet the whole time and that's not normal," Lissa said, while looking at Jess with calculating eyes. Jess just shrugged her shoulders and continued eating her lunch.

Suddenly someone covered Jess's eyes. Jess smiled amusingly and said.

"Byron?" she expected to hear his chuckle and then he would sit next to her and talk about anything, but instead she heard Lissa saying.

"Wrong" with amusement in her voice. Jess was confused who would be standing behind her. She knows that it's a guy, but whom she didn't know. The guy sighed and said with disappointment.

"I thought you would have knew it was me by now" Jess recognized the voice immediately.

"Mason!" eyes wide and mouth set in a big smile. Mason took his hand off and said with a grin on his boyish face.

"That's right!" and he sat next to her. Lissa invented an excuse just to leave them alone. Mason and Jess didn't even notice her presence, which made her slip away easily.

"What are you doing here?" Jess asked with a playful glare. Mason put on a hurtful face and said with a pout.

"I thought it would make you happy" Then he couldn't help, but break into a huge grin.

"Who's Byron" Asked Mason not showing how jealous he was when he heard his name, but that didn't work at all. Jess just shrugged and answered without noticing how jealous Mason sound.

"A friend" Mason nodded feeling slightly better until he noticed a guy looking at Jess. Mason raised an eyebrow. Byron met Mason's gaze and glared. Mason smirked and purposely put his arm around Jess's shoulder, making her lean her head on his chest.

Byron closed his hands into fists, already hating the sight of Mason. Mason then leaned closer to Jess and kissed her head, just to make Byron feel enraged, which worked out better than he thought it would.

Byron stood up from his place, so fast causing his chair to screech loudly, making everyone in the cafeteria stop talking and look at him with wide eyes. Then everyone noticed who he's looking at. They saw Jess and Mason. Jess was shocked, but didn't understand the reason Byron would act that way, until he started marching towards her.

Mason kept smirking at Byron wanting to piss him off as much as he could. When Byron stood in front of them hands still clenched into fists. Mason stood up and wrapped crossed his arms on his chest.

"Is something wrong, boy?" Mason asked mockingly. Byron glared at him and said.

"Yes, you are, stay away from my girl" and he punched Mason on the face.

"Shit! Christian, Mason is in a fight with Byron," shouted Lissa on the phone. When Christian heard Lissa mentioning Mason and a fight, he quickly replayed fast saying.

"I'm on my way!"

* * *

><p>Christian reached the school and quickly parked, ignoring the 'no parking sign'. He ran inside already hearing the shouts. He followed the noise and reached the cafeteria.<p>

Mason was being pulled away from Byron, whom was being pulled away from Mason. Christian saw a bruise forming on Mason's left eye. He ran towards Mason. When Mason saw Christian. He quickly grinned.

"You can't stop getting into trouble" Said Christian with a grin. He then turned around facing Byron. Two guys were holding him back. Byron had a bruise on his right eye. Christian smirked at him then he quickly punched Byron on the face giving him an identical bruise on his other eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter!<strong>

**And please guys review and tell me what you think!**

**Oh and please check out my other stories till I come back from my vacation *sighing happily***


	29. Before The Storm

**I don't own any of the characters! Only Sebastian, Hunter, Jason, German, Roman, Mr. Orlov, Adeline and Jess so far**

**This story's main idea is from boys before flowers a Korean series**

**But the rest are all mine, so please no stealing the idea or making a close version of this!**

**Chapter 28**

"_Previously on Boys Over Roses"_

_-Noura_

"You can't stop getting into trouble" Said Christian with a grin. He then turned around facing Byron. Two guys were holding him back. Byron had a bruise on his right eye. Christian smirked at him then he quickly punched Byron on the face giving him an identical bruise on his other eye.

* * *

><p>"And then Christian came out of no where and punched Brian..."<p>

"Byron" Jess corrected Mason for the millionth time today.

"Thanks bro, you were awesome!" said Mason with a huge grin on his boyish face. His bruise started to change into a purplish color making Jess wince every time she looks at it. Lissa on the other hand was frowning at Christian. She was the one that told him about the fight and she wanted him to stop it, but Christian did the opposite, he started the fight all over again. Lissa doesn't like people that gets into fights, but of course Rose was the exception. Still she didn't like fighting with violence and with the way she was looking at Christian the message was loud and clear. She was deeply disappointed at him.

"URG! I can't believe I missed that," pouted Jason. Rose was on her hospital bed with Dimitri sitting next to her. Lissa rolled her eyes at Jason and said.

"Trust me you're lucky to miss that!" Christian winced at that. Part of impressing girls is getting into fights, which Lissa proved wrong. He didn't understand how different she is from the other girls he fooled around with. Christian ignored her words for now. Mason was still grinning boyishly, which looked so cute on him.

He turned his head towards Jess and caught her looking at him. He winked at her, but the only reaction he got from her was her looking away. Something shifted in Mason's chest, but he didn't put much thought to it. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. They all turned their heads towards the door and saw Byron and two officers standing there.

After the fight finally stopped the police arrived and took Mason, Christian and Byron with them. First they went to the hospital to get them checked and on the way Mason, Christian and Byron explained how all of this was just a misunderstanding and with the connection Mason and Christian had they 'convince' the officers to let them go, but before that the officers wanted to collected their statements.

"We are going to let you boys off this time, but next time it won't be this easy understood?" the police officer looked at them with stern eyes. They all nodded their heads, he patted Byron's shoulder before walking away leaving Byron standing there looking at Jess. Jess looked away and stared at her clasped hand. She didn't know that Byron had feelings for her that way and her reaction made Mason feel angry, which frustrated him. It was the first time he feels that way towards any girl.

"Jess….can we talk for a moment?" asked Byron, while still looking at her. She looked up and met his brown eyes. She sighed then got up, she was about to walk towards the door when Mason stopped her by holding her wrist. Jess's eyes went wide with shock. Mason got up and glared at Byron making him glare back.

"Anything you want to say to her, say it here there are no secrets between me and Jess" everyone shifted their eyes from Mason to Byron. Byron stepped inside and stood in front of Mason still glaring at him.

"What are you her boyfriend" asked Byron mockingly knowing well enough that in Mason's reputation he never had a girlfriend and that's why he's been called a player. Mason stepped closer till they were really close. They had the same height, which made them both look intimidating. Both of them had muscles and looked ready for a fight. Jess tried to pull her wrist from Mason's grasp, but he held her wrist more tightly, making her stop. Mason smirked and said with confident in his voice.

"Yes, I'm her boyfriend" Jason's eyes went wide in shock, so did Christian and Dimitri. They knew Mason's rule. Never have an official girlfriend. Jess, Lissa and Rose didn't know about that rule. Mason let go of Jess's wrist and instead wrapped his hands around her waist making her stand in front of him, while leaning on his chest.

Jess was shocked at how Mason is reacting and since when was he her boyfriend. Byron was filled with pain and anger. He wanted to shout that he saw her first, he was the one always there for her, he knew her more than Mason. Byron stared down at Jess and asked with disbelieve in his voice.

"Jess..is that true?" Jess just kept standing there not knowing what to do nor what to say. Byron took that as a yes. He laughed without humor and said.

"I thought you were smarter than this Jess" Jess felt anger suddenly built inside her chest. She glared at him and asked with anger in her voice.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Byron just shook his head and said, while looking at her with sad eyes.

"He's going to break your heart and you know it" then he turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Jess standing there, while questioning herself if what he's saying was true.

* * *

><p>Word of Mason having an official girlfriend was like fire spreading in the woods. Everyone was shocked about that news and none was delighted except one person. Mason's mother, she has always wanted to see her son being serious for once with a girl. She was sick and tired from hearing complains about Mason breaking some girl's heart. So the first thing she did is confirm the information.<p>

"Hello Mother, Father" Mason answered in the first ring, knowing well enough that it's his parents. His mother Caroline smiled at that, His father Charles just rolled his eyes.

"Who is she? And when will we meet her?" asked his father going straight to the point. Mason cleared his throat and said.

"Anytime you..." his Father cut him off saying.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow at lunch in my house" his father always wanted to make Mason feel that he's not part of the family. It was his own way of making Mason independent, his mother didn't approve of the way Charles treated their son. She tried changing his ways of raising Mason, but so far nothing changed.

Meanwhile Jess was at her house after Mason dropped her a few hours ago, while telling her about meeting his parents. The first thing she said was it was too soon to meet them earning a pout from Mason. She sensed that Mason didn't have a choice in that matter, so she agreed meeting his parents tomorrow at lunch.

Jess sighed and continued doing her math homework trying not to think about how Mason's parents would treat her tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The next morning Jess's room was a mess. She was throwing everything out of her closet trying to find the perfect outfit to meet Mason's parents. Lissa kept ducking every time Jess sent a skirt flying towards Lissa's face.<p>

"Oh come on Jess, why are you nervous you can wear anything you want it's just lunch at their house" Lissa said, while rolling her eyes. Jess threw the last thing pair of jeans out of her closet then growled and jumped on her bed face first next to Lissa.

"If you want you can borrow something from my closet" Jess shook her head and mumbled something Lissa didn't catch.

"What?" Lissa asked smiling amusingly at her. Jess lifted her head from the mattress and said.

"I just don't want Mason's parents to hate me" Lissa shook her head and said.

"Don't worry Jess whatever happens Mason likes you a lot! And what I've heard about Mason's parents is that his mother was poor and that didn't stop them from falling in love" Jess cut her off.

"I'm not poor," She pouted. Lissa chuckled and said.

"I mean hard working people that filthy rich people consider poor, especially here in Russia" Jess nodded feeling confident for the first time today. She got out of bed and picked up a long flowing navy skirt. Lissa quickly pulled a near by button up white shirt, short sleeved that puffed on the shoulders. Jess decided to leave her hair down flowing on her back and put on light makeup, wanting to appear natural. Lissa nodded her head in approval.

"You look gorgeous Jess, please don't stress out, I'm sure Mason's parents especially his mother would be really nice" Jess nodded her head. They suddenly heard Mason Jess's mother calling her.

"Jess! Your friend is her" Jess felt butterflies in her stomach. She tried to appear normal when she walked down stairs, but all of that disappear when she Mason wearing a light-grey suit that made his hair look brighter than usual. Mason was talking with Jess's father, who kept giving him the evil eye. Jess's father didn't approve of Jess dating Mason, because he knows Mason's reputation with girls, but Jess's mother kept saying that Mason's intentions were good, seeing that he declared Jess as his first and official girlfriend.

Mason finally noticed Jess walking downstairs. He turned his head towards her and smiled. Jess smiled back and felt suddenly too warm. She felt like her cheeks were on fire and she couldn't hear anything.

Jess reached Mason still smiling with a small blush appearing on her cheeks. Mason took her hand in his and said his goodbyes to Jess's parents. When they were finally seated in the car, Mason turned his head towards Jess and said with a boyish grin on his face.

"Your father hates me" Jess couldn't help, but laugh at that. Mason then frowned and said with a pout.

"He kept glaring at me the whole time, that's why I couldn't tell you how beautiful you look today" that made Jess stop laughing and turn pink, making him grin all the way to his house or more likely to his father's house.

* * *

><p>"How are you doing today Ms. Hathway?" Asked Dr. Davidson with a kind smile on his face. Rose smiled up at him and said.<p>

"I'm better" He nodded his head and wrote something on his clipboard then he started preforming his daily checkups to see Rose's improvement.

"Your heath is getting better each day that's a good sign," said Dr. Davidson while writing on his clipboard again.

"Does that mean I can leave" The Doctor smiled and shook his head, causing Rose to pout.

"You can leave after 2 weeks that's the only way to make sure your getting better" Rose nodded her head then frowned.

Suddenly Jason burst inside with an excited squeal. Rose snapped his head towards him and glared. Jason jumped on Rose's bed and said with twinkling eyes.

"Guess what!" he said with mischief glinting in his eyes. Rose rolled her eyes at him. Dr. Davidson excused himself and walked out.

"What?" Jason smiled and said.

"Get up and follow me!" He ordered. Rose just ignored him. Jason potted and said.

"I have a surprise for you" he grinned. "Something that's round and filled with chocolate" Rose's eyes went wide and she quickly got up and wrapped a white robe around her self. She followed Jason who keeps turning his head towards her to make sure she's following. Finally after passing many hallways and walking out towards the small garden. Rose noticed a small red carpet that had a brown basket. Suddenly Dimitri appeared in front of her holding a bouquet of red roses.

"Red roses for my beautiful Rose" and then he winked. Rose rolled her eyes at him, but couldn't help, but smile.

"You better brought chocolate glazed donuts!" Dimitri chucked and said.

"How can I forget" Rose grinned, while taking the red roses from Dimitri. He dropped his hand around her shoulders, making sure not to put pressure on it.

After finishing her picnic with Dimitri. Rose and Dimitri walked around the garden, while talking about some silly rumors people were writing in the fan pages. Dimitri slipped his hand from Rose's shoulder then held her hand in his. Rose looked down at their intertwined hands and smiled. Dimitri was looking at her the whole time with a small smile on his lips. She looked up and met his eyes that were filled with adoration. She couldn't help, but blush and look away.

Dimitri pulled her towards him causing her to lean on him. He kissed the top of her head and kept on walking, loving this peaceful moment.

"Dimitri…"

"Roza…."

They laughed then Rose said.

"You go first" Dimitri smiled and said.

"Did it ever occur to you that we would end up together?" Rose laughed and shook her head.

"Never"

"Do you remember when we first met" Rose started laughing hysterically.

"Yes, I thought you were Mr. Alto" Dimitri laughed out right and said.

"I was enraged! I thought you were doing it on purpose" They stopped next to a tall tree. Rose leaned on the tree and looked up at Dimitri. Dimitri leaned close. They were a breath away.

"And do you know what else I thought?" Rose shook her head.

"How breathtaking you were" and then he shattered the space between them and kissed her passionately.

* * *

><p><strong>There was a moment with Rose and Dimitri more would come and you now what follows them 'trouble'<strong>

**Jess is going to meet Mason's parents!**

**Lissa is finally accepted to be a professional Ice skater and she's still figuring out her relationship with Christian.**

**Coming soon….**

"_I don't care what my parents' think of you! I want you," He said._

"_What did he do to you?" He asked._

"_What are you doing here? Get out! I don't want to see you again," He shouted._

"_You 'think' you like me, what's that suppose to mean?" She screamed in frustration._


	30. Old Hag

**I don't own any of the characters! Only Sebastian, Hunter, Jason, German, Roman, Mr. Orlov, Adeline and Jess so far**

**This story's main idea is from boys before flowers a Korean series**

**But the rest are all mine, so please no stealing the idea or making a close version of this!**

**Chapter 28**

"_Previously on Boys Over Roses"_

_-Noura_

"I was enraged! I thought you were doing it on purpose" They stopped next to a tall tree. Rose leaned on the tree and looked up at Dimitri. Dimitri leaned close. They were a breath away.

"And do you know what else I thought?" Rose shook her head.

"How breathtaking you were" and then he shattered the space between them and kissed her passionately.

* * *

><p>"We're here," announced Mason with a smile on his gorgeous face. His hair was arranged in a professional way. Giving him a new look. His orange hair complements his grey suit. He turned his head towards Jess and caught her staring at him. She blushed a bit and looked down at her clasped hands. Mason reached out and held her hand in his; making her look up and when she saw how close they were her breath caught in shock.<p>

"Beautiful" Mason mumbled before catching her lips. Suddenly someone was banging on the window door. Jess jumped from her place, but Mason just shook his head and groaned. He knew well enough who would have the guts to hit his car's window.

"Kevin.." he mumbled in frustration. Jess looked confused.

"Whose Kevin?" Jess asked. Mason didn't have the chance to explain, because Jess's door was suddenly open. Then a hand was stuck in and motioned for Jess to take it. Jess toke his hand and got out of the car.

"This is your first official girlfriend not bad cousin," Grinned a younger version of Mason. He had orange hair that reached half of his neck. He was skinny and pale, but nevertheless he looked like Mason.

Jess let go of his hand and stood there gaping at the resemblance. Mason chuckled and walked towards Jess. He dropped her hand around her shoulder, and then pulled her closer to him.

"This is Kevin Ashford, he's my youngest cousin" Jess smiled politely and said.

"Nice to meet you" Kevin winked at her, already putting on his charming act. Mason growled playfully and punched him on the shoulder. Kevin chuckled and said with raised hands in surrender.

"She's off limits I get it" Mason grinned and turned his head towards Jess.

"Ready to meet my parents" Jess nodded her head feeling nervous.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God I can't stand it anymore!" Rose complained, while lying on her back staring at the white-boring celling. She's bored as hell. She started humming to herself. When she suddenly heard the door open. She sat straight and saw a middle aged woman. She looked in her late forties. She had dark brown hair that looked almost black. She was wearing the most expensive clothes Rose has ever seen.<p>

The woman looked disgusted at the room. She pinched her nose as if to stop from smelling. Rose started sniffing the air, trying to find that awful scent and came up with one answer.

The smell of a _hospital_.

"Who are you?" asked Rose feeling slightly annoyed at the woman. The woman sneered at her looking scary.

"Please! Don't pretend that you don't know me, I know well enough of your plans you _gold digger_!" Rose couldn't help, but gasp and be so furious that she felt fire build in her chest.

"Who the hell are you! And I'm no gold digger you old hag!" Rose spat back. She was flushed with anger. The old woman smiled dangerously and said.

"You just confirmed my suspicion, you are set to steal my son's fortune and I would not allow that, My only son will only date a girl with high standard and etiquette, not a poor, savage girl who doesn't even show respect to an elder"

Rose's eyes went wide, she could see the resembles. The same eyes the same smile too. She couldn't help, but ask.

"You're Dimitri's mother?" Olena glared at her and said.

"Oh please stop with that innocent act of yours, I came her to give you a warning, stay away from my son or I'll make your life a living hell" Rose glared back at her and said.

"I'm not afraid of you! I like Dimitri for who he is not his money and I won't waste my breath trying to convince you, NOW get the hell out of my room" Rose screamed at the end.

Olena laughed at Rose then smirked and said.

"You chose to ignore my warning now I'll act on it" She turned around and walked away, leaving Rose shivering from anger.

* * *

><p>Lissa was done with practice today. She was glowing in excitement. When she walked out of the ladies dressing room, she saw Christian sitting on one of the chairs staring at the skate ring. He looked different, all the cockiness and playfulness she was used to see on his face was not there. He looked like he was remembering something that made his mood change. He looked sad.<p>

Lissa walked towards him trying to get his attention, but he was in his own world, not noticing anyone or anything. She climbed the stairs till she reached him. He looked up startled for a moment then he plastered that playful grin on his gorgeous face.

"Hey" Lissa said smiling, but feeling concerned for Christian. Christian pulled her next to him suddenly, making her yelp in surprise. He chuckled and said.

"Hey to you too" then he kissed her cheek and said.

"Where too?" Lissa smiled thinking of a great place to make him talk to her. She can see that something was bothering him.

"Let's go to the beach" Christian's eyes went wide open in surprise.

"At a weather like this you want to go to the beach?" Lissa nodded smiling at him.

"Yup" she said.

* * *

><p>"Jessica my dear which field are you planning to study?" Asked Mason's mother, while they were eating lunch.<p>

Jess thought about it then said.

"Well I thought about 2 majors that interests me" Mason's mother nodded for her to continue. So far the lunch was going great both Mason's parents are very nice and to Jess's surprise fun to hang out with. Mason was sitting on her right. Mason's mother was sitting in front of her, while Mason's father was sitting in front of Mason.

"I thought about being a professional chief" Mason's father's eyes sparkled in interest. "Because I'm very good at cooking different food"

"What kind of food do you cook? "Asked Mason's father.

"I know Russian cosines also Japanese, Indian and Arabic food" She said feeling confident, while sharing her love for food.

"Really you cook Arabic food, that's fantastic, If I knew how great a cook you are I would have made you cook for us today" Jess smiled shyly and saw from the corner of her eyes how Mason was staring at her. He looked surprise and proud. He was grinning at her.

"What's the other major you thought about?" Asked Mason's mother, looking very excited.

"I thought about Business studies, I might open my own restaurant one day hopefully" Mason's father smiled at her kindly and said.

"That is a good future you're planning! I can not wait till I taste your first dish" then he winked "Hopefully we'll start with Arab food"

Jess grinned and nodded her head.

"Oh there is our youngest chiefs, he's the one cooking for us today" Jess looked up and her grin fell from her face. The one who was standing there, with a surprised look on his face was…..

Alexander Dashkov.

Jess's x-boyfriend.

"Jess" he whispered not believing his eyes. Flash backs of him kissing another girl made Jess lose her grip causing the fork to fall on her plate. The sound of the fork hitting her plate made everyone jump. Jess suddenly felt suffocated she got up from her chair and walked out trying to maintain her uncontrollable feelings.

She shivered from the cold and wrapped her hands around herself. Then she took a deep shaky breath. She heard the front door open. She didn't look at him, not wanting him to see the pain in her eyes. Suddenly she felt him wrap his hands around her waist. She gasped in shock when she smelled his scent, causing memories of them together flash in her eyes.

"Jess" he whispered and kissed her neck once. She stood there frozen her heart beating so fast like it's going to explode in any moment.

"Alex.." She whispered painfully.

* * *

><p>Rose couldn't believe what happened a few hours ago.<p>

First she met Dimitri's mother.

Second Dimitri's mother called her a gold digger.

Third She called Dimitri's mother an old hag.

Last Dimitri's mother is planning to do something to her.

"Wow I did not see that coming," she whispered to herself. She reached out for her phone and dialed Dimitri's number. He picked up in the first ring.

"Hello Roza, I'm on my way, sorry I'm late my mom made me do a little errand for her, I'll be there in 10 minutes" he said and then hanged up.

Rose sighed.

_20 minutes later.._

"I can't believe my mother said that to you!" Dimitri said, while running his hand throw his hair in frustration.

"Well I can't believe it either" Rose said, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden. Dimitri noticed that and said.

"You're worried?" Rose nodded her head and said.

"I don't know what your mother is capable of and I'm worried that she would put my parents in a difficult situation" She sighed and looked at her hands.

Dimitri reached out and took her hands in his and said.

"Roza look at me" Rose looked up and met his eyes, there were filled with protectiveness. "I won't let her hurt you or your family I promise" Rose nodded her head feeling slightly better.

"Come here" Dimitri said and hugged her with his good hand, while sure not to put pressure on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>"We're here," announced Christian. He got out of the car and walked the other side and opened Lissa's door. Lissa smiled at him and took his outstretched hand.<p>

They started walking. Lissa hugged her jacket closer to her. Christian noticed that. He dropped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed her next to him. After a while Lissa took a deep breath and asked.

"What's bothering you Christian?"

Christian didn't expect Lissa to ask him that. Lissa saw the look of surprise on Christian's face. He turned his head towards her and asked.

"What do you mean?" She sighed and said.

"Every now and then you're in your own world, you look sad, which is unusual" Christian stopped and took a step away from Lissa and said.

"You're imagining it" Lissa shook her head and said.

"I know there is something bothering you Christian, you act so confident and cocky most of the time, but I get this glimpse of you every once in a while you look sad, please just tell me what's wrong?" Christian shook his head and said.

"You're just imagining it," he said, taking another step back. Lissa toke a step closer to him and reached out. She put her hand on his shoulder and said.

"I'm your friend, talk to me" and just like that Christian spilled all of his worries, his painful memories of a girls named Eve.

"So you liked her, but couldn't confess?" Lissa asked. Christian shook his head and said.

"It's not that I couldn't confess, I didn't want to, I wanted her to be the first to and just like that I lost her, I-I can't stop thinking of her you see, we have the same interest, she knows me more than I know myself and you remind me of her sometimes" he looked at her.

"I remind you of her" Lissa suddenly felt dreadful.

"The way you laugh, how you talk and they way you know if something is bothering me" Lissa was sitting next to Christian on the cold sand.

So every time we spent together was because I reminded you of her Lissa thought, she didn't notice that she said that out loud.

Christian's eyes went wide and he shook his head.

"No that wasn't the only reason, I think I like you" he said. Lissa stood up from her place and glared at him.

"You think you like me what's that suppose to mean" Christian shook his head and said.

"You don't understand" Lissa put her hands on her hips and said.

"Try me" he reached out and pulled her making her fall on top of him, the next thing she knew he was kissing her and she was kissing him back.

* * *

><p>"No" Jess whispered, while elbowing him on the stomach to let her go. "I will not let you play me again"<p>

Alexander smiled dangerously and said, while taking a step closer to her, making her take a step back.

"Why stop now, we've been doing that not to long ago" Jess's face went flaming red.

"It was a long time ago and I'm not that silly girl that would fall for your lies" he took a step closer making her hit the wall. He walked even closer till he was pressed against her.

"Back off" She whispered. He was inched now closer to her.

"What was that?" he whispered before kissing her. She pushed him back and shouted.

"Back off!" He backed away, while putting his hands up in surrender.

"You may think you don't want me now, but when Ashford dumps you, you'll come back running to me" Jess shook her head and said.

"I will never come back to you ever" He chuckled and said.

"We'll see" and then walked inside leaving her standing there. When the door closed she leaned on the wall then sled down sobbing softly, trying hard not to make a sound.

"What did he do to you" Jess jumped at that sound, she looked up and saw Kevin looking down at her with concern.

* * *

><p><strong>What just happened there?<strong>

***gasping***

**I know I stopped that competition a while, but it's back the winner of the best review is…..**

***Drumroll please***

Lesya17

And

Michelle Vasquez

**CONGRATULATION *Clapping till my hands hurt" **

**Thank you guys for the awesome reviews and I now I've been updating really late and I am very sorry I just have a lot of things on me these days, but I promise I'll try harder and remember that your reviews are the reason I update thank you guys and hope to see your reviews soon!**

Winners of previous reviews:

Nellyrose1994: 1 Point

Anonymous: 1 Point

SpiritFightin: 1 Point

Do'B : 4 Points "Wow you're getting closer"

TheBookShelf: 2 Points


	31. chaos

**I don't any of the characters! Only Sebastian, Hunter, Jason, German, Roman, Mr. Orlov and Jess so far**

**This story's main idea is from boys before flowers a Korean series**

**But the rest are all mine, so please no stealing the idea or making a close version of this!**

**Chapter 29**

To accept the reality of the situation was impossible for Rose. She felt her heart rate accelerating in fear and the taste of metal filling her mouth. She can barely scream with her hands outstretched splashing as she tries to push herself up. Her legs kicking with a force she never knew was inside her. An awful thought passed through her head.

I'm dying….

* * *

><p><em>3 weeks earlier<em>

"Finally I can go back to school" said Rose in relief. Lissa laughed outright and said.

"I have never thought a day would come that you would miss school" Rose smiled excitedly and said.

"After staying in that boring hospital with that antiseptic smell I definitely miss school!" Jess smirked and said.

"I bet you miss Dimitri" and raised her eyebrows teasingly.

Rose blushed and walked faster to the restaurant, while hearing Lissa and Jess's laughter. She smiled to herself and walked in.

School was _too_ perfect Rose thought as she walked in the school's hallway. Dimitri was there. Christian and Mason. Meredith, but still she can't help, but worry. Olena's threat was still fresh in her mind. She can still remember her determined eyes. That looked just like Dimitri's. She signed and shook her head trying to push those thoughts away.

"What's up Rose you've been sighing the whole time?" asked Meredith with a frown. Rose smiled and said.

"No its nothing…" Meredith nodded her head and continued walking next to Rose they were going to Art class. Meredith suddenly stopped and turned her head towards Rose with a huge grin.

"How about we get out this Friday you and me just girls night out?" Rose smiled and nodded her head not wanting to refuse her offer. She wanted to distract herself and a girl's night out with Meredith sounded fun.

Meredith clapped her hands in excitement and said. "It will be so fun you'll love it!" Rose smiled and said.

"I'm sure I will"

"But Rose we always hang out together on Friday, why are you canceling is so suddenly?" Asked Lissa over the phone sounding really upset.

"Because Meredith wanted us to have a girls night out, which I couldn't refuse" Lissa groaned in frustration and said.

"Why do you have to be too nice Rose?" Rose signed and said.

"Just this Friday, I promise" Lissa sighed giving up and said.

"Which club are you going to?" Rose smiled over the phone wishing that she would join her, she didn't have a good feeling of going there alone with Meredith.

"It's called Black Dawn…. would you like to come?" asked Rose feeling hopeful. Lissa put Rose on speaker. Jess was sitting next to her.

"No I don't feel like going" Jess's eyes went wide in shock and whispered why.

Lissa mouthed later. Jess nodded her head and waited for the conversation to end. After Lissa said her goodbyes, clearly knowing that Rose was disappointed.

"Why did you say no?" asked Jess. "I really wanted to go!" Lissa got up from her bed and said.

"We're going" Jess jumped from the near by sofa and said.

"Great then I'll text her" said Jess, while preparing to text Rose. Lissa quickly shouted.

"NOO! Rose shouldn't find out" Jess was confused. Lissa quickly explained. "I have a bad feeling about Meredith, and I know you do too" Jess nodded her head dropping her phone on the sofa.

"And how will we know where to find her in a crowded club?" asked Jess, while raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Remember one time when we all made a deal to connect our phones so we can find each other wherever we are" Jess nodded remembering. "We can use it to track Rose's phone and find her"

"But what if Rose find us what would we say?" Asked Jess. Lissa smiled and said.

"We can simply say that we've changed our minds" Jess liked the idea. "Then let's get ready" said Jess with a smirk.

"I'm so going to regret this" Rose groaned covering her face. Meredith insisted that she borrows a dress of hers, which made her look like a prostitute. It was black barley covering her ass, and too tight. Meredith giggled and said.

"Oh come on Rose we're going to a club, that's what we're suppose to wear!" Meredith was wearing a red dress that made her look elegant and not like Rose, which made Rose feel uncomfortable.

"I should bring my own clothes, they won't be this tight" Meredith pouted and said. "But I wanted to share clothes, just like what friends do." She said, while still pouting. Rose felt in her gut that Meredith's words are not genuine, but she ignored that feeling and smiled politely.

"You can wear this" Meredith took out a leather black jacket, Rose felt uneasy, but still nodded her head and took the leathered jacket.

"Liss what's the name of the club?" asked Jess, while waking towards the car. "It's called Black Dawn" Jess suddenly stopped in her tracks feeling dreadful.

"What?" she whispered. Lissa cached up and saw Jess's dreadful face. "What's wrong Jess?" asked Lissa concern laced in her voice. Jess shook her head to forget the awful memories of that place.

"Umm… nothing I thought I forgot my favorite lipstick" Jess fake-laughed and walked towards the car. Lissa didn't believe for a second Jess's explanation. She wanted to ask, but they were late and according to the GPS tracker Rose is already in the club.

The music was so loud Rose feared her ears would bleed. She tried calling, more likely shouting Meredith's name to gain her attention, but sadly it failed. Meredith was dancing like a pro with the beat. Rose felt uncomfortable with the dress she's wearing. Men kept staring at her legs, which made her wish she refused Meredith's offer.

Meredith smiled and motioned for her with her hands to dance. Rose tried following the beat, but couldn't. After a while Meredith took Rose's hand and pulled her towards the bar. She saw Meredith winking at the bartender and nodding towards her. The bartender looked at Rose from head to toe with a smirk. Rose just looked away ignoring his roaming eyes. She took out her phone and wrote.

"Sorry Meredith, but I feel sick thanks for the fun time" Meredith read the text and her smile dropped. She wrote back.

"Okay…. I understand, but lets have one drink at least..." Rose nodded her head; she wanted to leave as soon as possible.

When the bartender gave them their drinks, Rose took a sip and tasted something weird. _Maybe they added a weird flavor to it_ she thought. She didn't even finish half the glass when she lost her balance and fell on the cold floor. She could see blurs. She tried to speak, but her tongue felt thick. She could her Meredith's laughter. The last thing she remembers is being carried.

"Jess, she should be here, but I can't see her" Lissa panicked. Jess can barley hear Lissa. "She should be right here," Lissa said. She stepped on something. When she looked down. She saw Rose's cellphone. Lissa's face paled in fear. Jess noticed Rose's cellphone on the ground. Jess marched towards the bartender and glared at him.

The bartender looked surprised. "Where is she" Jess shouted, while pulling him by the shirt, towards her. The bartender shook his head and said.

"I swear I didn't do anything! My shift has just started" Jess's hand shook in fear. Hoping that it's not too late.

"Who was before you?" He paled and said.

"Daniel" Jess took off her heels and ran knowing well enough where Rose is. Lissa ran after her. Jess climbed a set of stairs it was too dark for her to see the steps. She fell and twisted her leg, screaming in pain. She didn't stop. She kept climbing the stairs until she reached the room.

The door was open.

And there was Rose lying on the ground unconscious. And a man hovering on top of her.

Jess didn't know what came into her, but she ran into that man, pushing him away from Rose Lissa followed suit and did the same thing. She punched him in the face remembering the self-defense classes her mother made her go to. The man pushed Jess making her fall on top of Rose. He got up and ran. Lissa was about to follow him, but Jess called her. Lissa stopped then ran towards Jess. Rose was still wearing the tight dress.

"Thank God we made it on time" sobbed Jess in relief. Lissa nodded her head and helped Jess pull Rose up.

"Rose…..Rose" Lissa called, while shaking her. Jess checked Rose's heart beat and signed in relief.

"She's unconscious" Jess said, Lissa nodded her, while sobbing in relief.

"That bitch…she did this" Jess said with anger.

"Maybe she didn't…." Jess cut Lissa off and said. "She planned this!" Jess shouted.

"How do you know?" asked Lissa confused.

"Because I worked here Liss, theses things always happen, I didn't think that she would sink this low" Jess sobbed. "If I knew I wouldn't have let Rose come here"

"It's not your fault Jess! I'll call the police" Jess stopped her and said.

"Don't bother, they won't find him"

* * *

><p><em>The next day<em>

"I can't believe I'm back in the hospital again" Rose groaned in frustration. Jess and Lissa were there. No one knows what happened not even Rose's parents.

"Rose this is serious! Meredith that bitch planned this!" Jess said in frustration.

"No Meredith would never do something like that" Rose denied it, making both Lissa and Jess angry.

"She must be hurt I should call her," said Rose. She opened her cellphone and saw missed calls from her parents and Dimitri. She called her Mother first.

"Hello..Mom…" Her mother cut her off shouting.

"Rose..where are you?" Rose sensed something wrong.

"I'm at Lissa's what's wrong mom?"

"Oh God! Rose I don't know how and why, but there closing our shop" Rose gasped in shock. "What do you mean mom?" she noticed Janie's voice shaking.

"And Mr. Ronaldov is doubling the renting payment" Janie couldn't help, but sob. "I don't know what will do now."

"Mom I'm coming home, lets talk there okay, please calm down we'll find a way" Rose said soothingly trying to calm her mother.

"Okay honey" Janie said and ended the phone call.

"What's wrong?" asked Jess concerned. Lissa nodded her head. Rose explained everything as they checked out from the hospital. She didn't have time to think about the incident in the club, and that Meredith could be hurt. The only thing in her mind is why is everything falling apart.

When Rose reached home everything was a mess, Her mother was talking to someone on the phone, her father was going through paper work frantically looking for something. Jason was nowhere to be found, which made her look for him. She went to his room and saw him on his bed looking pale and tears falling from his eyes.

Rose walked towards him and sat next to him in bed. She opened her mouth to speak and sooth him, but her breath caught when she saw his laptop screen. There were dozen of photos of her in that black dress. She was in a man's arm. She doesn't remember any of it. But the way she was leaning on him it looked like they were kissing.

"What's this…" she whispered in shock.

Jason turned his head towards and said.

"Rosie please tell me you didn't cheat on Dimitri" Rose gasped when she remembered Dimitri. That's why he was calling her. She quickly dialed Dimitri's number, but he didn't pick up. She felt dreadful and tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Jason I didn't…. I didn't do this..." her breath caught again and this time she started sobbing. Jason closed the laptop and hugged Rose, because at that moment it was the only thing he could do.

They didn't notice German standing behind Jason's door. He heard everything and knew that the photos were lies. He knows Rose wouldn't do such a thing.

* * *

><p><strong>I know what you think she's finally writing again and this is what she gives us, I'm sorry for being away for a long time, but the important thing is that I'm back and I hope you guys didn't give up on this story. I already started writing the next chapter so expect a chapter soon :)<strong>


	32. Trust Me

**I don't any of the characters! Only Sebastian, Hunter, Jason, German, Roman, Mr. Orlov and Jess so far**

**This story's main idea is from boys before flowers a Korean series**

**But the rest are all mine, so please no stealing the idea or making a close version of this!**

**Chapter 30**

To accept the reality of the situation was impossible for Rose. She felt her heart rate accelerating in fear and the taste of metal filling her mouth. She can barely scream with her hands outstretched splashing as she tries to push herself up. Her legs kicking with a force she never knew was inside her. An awful thought passed through her head.

I'm dying….

* * *

><p>6 days and 2 weeks <em>left<em>

The photos were everywhere. In every social website. Rose couldn't reach Dimitri. He couldn't answer his phone or _doesn't want to _Rose dreadfully thought. She didn't have choice she had to attend school or people will take that as a guilty sign. She took a deep shaky breath she can already feel the pair of eyes of every student in Russia High on her. She pushed the door open and walked in chin up, looking right ahead and falling on the trap they set for her.

They were everywhere. Rose didn't know where it began and where it stopped. She can hear laughter and angry shouts. She couldn't understand what's happening to her. The only thing she feels is pain everywhere in her body. Something was being thrown at her. It was hard and sometimes wet. She started running out she stumbled and fell. She was screaming now for help. She could hardly breath. Suddenly it stopped. Nothing was being thrown at her. No one was shouting anymore. Everyone was silent. Rose couldn't raise her head up she was sobbing uncomfortably. She couldn't stop shaking.

Warm hands wrapped around her waist. She immediately knew it was Dimitri. His warm hands made her cry harder. Dimitri carried her bride-style. Rose wrapped her hands around Dimitri's neck leaned on his chest. Dimitri glared at everyone. The students were shocked. They thought they were defending Dimitri's reputation by making Rose pay for what she did. Mason and Christian were standing next to Dimitri in each side. They looked murderous.

"If anyone laid a hand on Rose, or much as looked at her I will break them" Dimitri said murderously. One of the students stepped forward and said.

"But she betrayed you!" Rose immediately recognized that voice. She raised her head and turned towards her in shock.

"Meredith" Rose whispered in shock. Meredith was standing there with her hands on her hips. She looked healthy and untouched. Rose suddenly started putting the pieces together. The warning Jesse gave her. The laughter she heard in the club after she passed out. It belonged to Meredith. The secret smiles she gave the bartender. The tissues in her bag the day of the lockers incident.

Anger started to build up in her chest. Angry tears started to fall from her eyes. Everyone agreed with her. They nodded her heads and she could mumble of yes. Rose felt betrayed and felt like a fool for falling for her tricks. She opened her mouth to speak, but Dimitri spoke before her.

"Anyone that has a brain will see it was a Photoshop, and the person responsible for it will pay" Dimitri threatened. Meredith paled and Rose took that as an opportunity. She pointed her finger at Meredith. Dimitri saw her pointing at Meredith and knew it was her. Dimitri didn't know what really happened and if it was photoshoped, but he knows Rose and trusts her.

"She did it" Rose said with a voice that was loud and clear. Everyone stared at Meredith. Dimitri glared at her and took a step closer. Meredith took a step back. Everyone was glaring at her now. Dimitri put Rose down. Mason put his hands on both of Rose's shoulders to prevent her from falling. Dimitri walked closer towards Meredith and looked down at her.

She looked different like a new person. Her hair was straightened. She had make up on and wore designer accessorizes. She was holding an egg. Dimitri took it from her hand and broke it on her head. Meredith gasped in shock.

"How dare you" Dimitri said angrily. Meredith's lips started to tremble in fear.

"I did this for you" she explained. "She doesn't deserve you" Dimitri took a step closer, making her take a step back in fear. "I stood by you for years waiting for you to look at me to be with me" she explained hysterically. "That nobody" She pointed at Rose. "Caught your eyes from the first day! That's not fair," she sobbed. Dimitri took a step closer causing her to stumble backwards and fall.

He took an egg from a near by student and stood right in front of Meredith. She was looking at him in fear now. Rose couldn't stand watching this happen. She shook off Mason's hands on her shoulder. She walked towards Dimitri and held his arm. Dimitri looked back at her. He looked so angry. Rose shook her head and said.

"She's not worth it, lets just go" She pulled him away from Meredith. He dropped the egg. It fell on her skirt. Meredith was looking at Rose in shock. Everyone was, especially Dimitri. He followed Rose till they reached his car without speaking they got in and Dimitri kept driving till they reached Dimitri's house. Dimitri got out of his car and Rose was about to follow, but he stopped her by saying.

"Wait here" Rose nodded her head and stayed in the car. A few minutes later Dimitri came back with a huge backpack. Then he drove away. Rose was curious now.

"Where are we going?" Dimitri smiled. He knew she would ask. He turned his head towards her and said.

"Were going camping" Rose jumped from her seat and said.

"What!" Dimitri chuckled and said.

"We won't sleep there, I just want us to have a break and be away from people's eyes" He then took Rose's hand in his and then they drove silently. They stopped at Rose's house. She took a quick shower and then changed her clothes. She told her parents where she's going and then felt regret for leaving them, but they insisted that she should go.

She got into the car and said.

"My mom wanted me to bring some beaked cookies she made…" She stopped talking when she realized that Dimitri wasn't in the car. She got out and looked around. She saw both Dimitri and German in a heated conversation. Dimitri looked furious and so was German, but for the first time their anger wasn't direct towards each other it was actually directed to someone else.

"She did this! I saw the men that took the Hathway's laundry. I know it's not your doing, but you need to stop her or else things are going to get worse" German Whispered when he saw Rose approaching them. Dimitri noticed German's eyes and nodded. He looked back and saw Rose looking at them with alert in her eyes.

He walked towards Rose and said.

"Come on, let's go" Rose was about to talk to German, but he quickly walked away, avoiding Rose's questioning eyes, which made her feel like their hiding something from her. Rose kept quiet the whole ride. She dozed off. When they reached the camping site it was already prepared. A small blue tent was set next to a very tall tree. There was a fireplace set in front of the tent. It looked cozy. Rose smiled and looked at Dimitri.

He was looking at her wanting to see her reaction. He felt a little bit nervous it was his idea, and he hoped that Rose would like it. When he saw Rose looking at him with a sweet smile. He knew she liked the place. He breathed out in relieve. Rose reached out and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the tent. Dimitri started the fire, while Rose brought her mother's beaked cookies.

Rose and Dimitri sat next to each other in front of the fire. Dimitri pulled a near by blanket and dropped on Rose's shoulders. The he put his arm around Rose pulling her closer to him. The stayed quiet for a while until Dimitri talked.

"Tell me what happened" And then Rose told Dimitri everything. Dimitri listened silently only clenching his fists when she mentioned Lissa and Jess finding her.

"And that's much it" Dimitri nodded his head, knowing that Rose won't tell him about her family laundry shop closing. He knows that his mother is doing all of this, which makes him angrier.

"Roza" Dimitri called making her look up at him. He was staring at the fire, which made his eyes shine. Rose felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of him.

"Yes.." Rose said, still looking at Dimitri. Dimitri looked at Rose and said.

"You know that I trust you no matter what right?" Rose looked at Dimitri his eyes looked pleadingly at Rose, while he's waiting for her answer. She nodded her head after today when he stood by her and defended her without knowing what really happened made Rose believe that he really trusts her.

"Then I need you to trust me" Rose nodded her head and then Dimitri told about what his mother did and that she will not stop until she breaks them up. Dimitri had a plan he didn't explain it to Rose, but reminded her again to trust him no matter what and asked her to promise, which she did without hesitation.

Then Dimitri and Rose spend the day talking and sharing their memories and secrets. It was a day to remember. Before Dimitri dropped Rose off. He reminded her to always trust him no matter what happens. This time he looked pleadingly at her, which made Rose feel unsettled.

"Dimitri what's wrong?" She asked before closing the door of his car. He looked at her eyes and said.

"It's something I have to do on my own" Rose nodded her head feeling a little bit disappointed that Dimitri didn't tell her what's bothering him. Dimitri leaned and grabbed Rose's hand. Rose looked at him in surprise.

"It's not that I don't trust you Roza, It's something I have to deal with on my own" Rose nodded her head and leaned forward kissing Dimitri on his cheek.

"I know" She smiled. Dimitri smiled back. Then Dimitri pulled her inside the car and kissed her. Rose was shocked at the intensity of the kiss it was like goodbye kiss, which made her stomach twist. Dimitri broke off the kiss and said.

"I love you Ro_z_a" Rose gasped in surprise. Dimitri leaned forward making their foreheads touch.

"And remember no matter what…" Rose cut him off slightly breathless.

"I have to trust you" Dimitri nodded his head.

* * *

><p><em>2 weeks left<em>

It's been 6 days now since the last time Rose heard from Dimitri. Mason and Christian told her that Dimitri traveled to the U.S to handle some family business with his father. When Rose pushed them for more details they would only change the subject. Rose felt they were hiding something from her, which made her feel more determined to know what they're keeping from her.

Her family business is still closed, which made her father leave the house to work in a far away village close to the sea. Her mother was devastated, but that was the only thing they had to do to keep living in the house. Her mother had multiple jobs trying to gain money as much as she could. It was hard on everyone.

Jess and Lissa offered to help Rose, but she only refused. Jason was not himself lately he seemed too quiet, which made Rose worry a lot. School seemed dark and cold these past days. She would hang out with Mason and Christian. It seemed like they were following orders, which Rose's silently hoped it was from Dimitri.

"Guys are you planning on following me to the toilet too" asked Rose clearly annoyed. Mason and Christian just grinned and stood by the door waiting for her. Rose walked inside the place was empty. She sighed and got in the toilet room. She locked the door and then suddenly heard footsteps walking in.

"Can you believe it? It has been only a week away from her and now he's engaged!" Explained a female voice sounding shocked. Rose felt uncomfortable, like it was something about her and Dimitri.

"I really feel bad for her, She's been walking around like a zombie, looks like she heard the news" Said another girl.

"Still she should have known it was coming, Dimitri has to start looking for a girl with his own standard" Rose covered her mouth with her hand. She felt dreadful like she was suffocating. Maybe it's not her Dimitri Rose thought foolishly.

"But why get engaged when they probably won't marry right away?" the girl asked curiously. One of the girls snickered and said.

"That's a way to send a message that Dimitri Belikov belongs to Lena Davidson"

**Dimitri is engaged! How did that happen ;D Will Rose be able to trust Dimitri? What about her family..? Will they be safe from Olena Belikov? Find out on the next chapter ;D**

**Hope to read your Reviews :)**


End file.
